Back To The Basics
by Magic Key
Summary: prt18.lastprt. One yr ago Syaoran's trust was destory.When Sakura joins his team things start 2 changes.But what happens when their job brings back unwanted memories.will he have enough trust in her 2 let her help?
1. Addition

Just something I came up with while watching TV. I wanted to write another story too, so I combined the ideas. Not sure how long or where it's going to go… Enjoy

Theme Song: _ Anytime you need a friend_ The Beau Sisters

-------------- ----------

Side Note: Sakura is deaf in one ear so she knows sign language.

-------------------- --------------

"talking"

-thoughts-

_-People signing-_

00setting00

------------------ ---------------

Back to the Basics

Part 1 (The Addition)

A chestnut hair guy walked silently through a dark warehouse. His amber eyes darted from side to side looking out of anyone that would pop up from behind. He made a right turn causing the only stream of light, which came from the moon, to reflect of his water proof coat.

A few seconds later he whispered into the darkness, "Eriol… do you see anything?"

He paused for a second and lightly pressed on the ear piece in his right ear. "Sorry, Syaoran… still no sign of him…."

"He's got to be here…." Said Li Syaoran, starting to walk again

"Maybe Tomoyo… has the wrong location. We've been here for 10 minutes. If he was going to do anything he would have done it already."

Syaoran smirked as he racked his hands throw his hair. He then raised the flashlight in his hand higher to get a better look at the view in front of him. As he continued to walk he said,

"When has Tomoyo ever been wrong?" He suddenly heard a creaking sound. He stopped and stared in to the darkness. "Eriol do you see anything, because I just heard something."

There was a moment of silence and then he heard "Yes, behind you."

Syaoran slowly reached for his gun at his waist and then spun around quickly. He squinted into the darkness. He noticed an outline of a person. He was about to speck when the person started to run.

"Tokyo Investigation Unit! Stop!" Shouted Syaoran as he ran after the figure.

He followed the figure out of the ware house and down towards the river. "You're not going to get far. We have place surrounded." He said as the two men came to a stop at the river bank.

"That's what you think Agent Li, maybe next time." And then the guy jumped in to the rushing water.

Syaoran slipped his gun back in its holster as he walked up the edge of the blank. – He got away again! Damn it. –

He turned around to find a group of people in water proof jackets and ear pieces running up to him. Eriol, a guy with blue hair and midnight blue eyes ran up to him, noticed the disappointed look on his face.

He patted Syaoran on the back and said. "It's alright, we'll get him next time. He'll be in hiding for a while, but we'll catch him."

Syaoran handed his flashlight to another guy and sighed. "The question is when. I just don't want another person to get hurt."

"Don't worry. Come on! It's late, how about we head home, there's lots of paperwork to do tomorrow. Tomoyo said she was going to buy breakfast for us, what do you want to eat?" asked Eriol as they made their way to the park cars, in front of the warehouse.

As Syaoran got into the drivers side he glanced at his friend and said. "I can't believe that you got Tomoyo fetch us breakfast! Is this the reason why you broke up?"

Eriol slammed the door shut on his side of car and said. "Hey, we just had problems but it has nothing to do with breakfast. She always said that I made good breakfast."

Syaoran just shook his head as he started the engine and pulled away from the dark ruin down building.

00 Two days later 00

Kinomoto Sakura stood in front of her full length mirror and looked at her outfit. She wore a dark brown pants suit. Her honey amber hair was pulled into a semi pony. Her emerald eyes were hidden behind a pair pink tinted sunglasses.

She tugged on her suit and grabbed her purse and walked out of the room. When she entered the dinning room, which she shared with her best friend, Tomoyo she said. "Good morning… How do I look?"

Tomoyo looked up from bowl of cereal. She wiped her mouth and tucked some of her violet hair behind her ear. While chewing, her violet eyes scanned the outfit. Then raised her hands and signed "_You look great."_

Sakura down across from her and poured herself a bowl of cereal. "Thanks, I hope I get the job."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get it. Are we still on for lunch?" asked Tomoyo

"Yeah, But I thought you were still on a case." Said Sakura as dug her spoon into the cereal.

"I was, but the guy got away so we're case free now. But if nothing comes up… I'll call you."

Sakura smiled and chewed. As she chewed she signed _"Sure! I don't think the interview will take too long."_ As she finished off her cereal she glanced at the clock on the wall. She quickly finished off her breakfast and stood up. She was about to leave but Tomoyo said.

"Good luck." She smiled and waved before slipping her shoes on and slamming the door close.

00 Tokyo Investigation Units (TIU) 00

Tomoyo walked into the department and noticed that everyone was hunched over their desk. Her eyes roamed over her teammates. She spotted her team leader Syaoran, frustratingly running his hand through his hair; Takashi and Chiharu, who had the best connections to anyone in the building or people where also working on their own paper work. The last person her eyes fell upon was Eriol, the team's spokesperson and gun expert. He also happened to be her ex-boyfriend. When she looked at him, he happened to be gulping down his morning coffee.

As she sat down at her desk she said looking at him. "Why is that every time, everyone is busy, you seem to be relaxing."

Eriol smirked and said as he now propped his feet on his desk. With a smug look he answered, "That is because my dear Tomoyo-chan, always get my paper work done the day of the crime."

Everyone in the room stopped working and looked at him. They glanced at the soon bickering couple. Then lowered their heads, knowing that stopping them was useless.

Tomoyo just shook her head as she waited for her computer to boot up. "Right… Like the time you spent all of Saturday catching up with paper work, making us all miss the movie."

Eriol at that moment but his foot down. "Hey that was different… We were out late stalking that guy."

At that moment Syaoran looked up from his paper work. He dropped his pen on his desk and stood up. As he slipped on his jacket he said. "Ok, I know that I said I wasn't going to make coffee this morning. But I did, so who wants me to go the coffee shop and get some?"

Everyone raised their hand. Syaoran sighed inwardly. – Is my coffee that bad? – Just as he was about to leave he add. "Once I come back I want you guys to stop bickering. I want to go over the last case, so get that paper work done."

Tomoyo and Eriol glared at each other from across the room. Meanwhile, Takashi and Chiharu just glanced at each other knowingly. They rolled their eyes and then resumed their position hunch over their desk.

00 Coffee Shop/ 10 minutes later 00

Sakura entered the busy shop. She glanced up at the menu and then got on line, standing behind Syaoran. The line moved slowly cause people standing on line behind her to grumble.

After a few minutes it was finally Syaoran's turn. He looked at the teenager standing in front of him. He cleared his throat and then said. "I would like 3 espressos and two lattes." When the girl didn't move he blinked and noticed that girl was pointing to a piece of paper on the cash register which read. "Sorry, I didn't bring my hearing aid. Please right down your order."

Syaoran paused and felt around in his pocket but found no pen and paper. He glanced at the girl who was waiting for him. He slowly raised his hands and started to sign, _"I would like three cups of espressos and…" _He paused and stood there thinking.

Sakura noticed that Syaoran was having a hard time. She turned around and noticed the line that was starting to form behind them. The other customers stood there with their order written down on pieces of paper because they read the large sign posted on the glass door as they entered.

She then turned around and faced Syaoran. She raised her hand and paused for a second before tapping him on the shoulder. He turned and looked at her. She smiled and said. "Would you like some help? I know sign language."

A small sigh of relief escaped from his lips. He looked at her through her tinted sunglass. "That would be great, I would like three espressos and two lattes."

Sakura nodded her head and stepped up to the counter. She smiled and said. _"Sorry about that, my friend here isn't good at sign language. He would like to order three espressos and two lattes."_

The girl smiled at them and rang up his total. As they waited for her to bring his order Syaoran glanced at Sakura, absently tucked some of honey amber behind her ear. He cleared her throat, which caused her to look at him.

"Thank you, for helping me back there. If it wasn't for you and I think that line behind me would have ran me over." Sakura put on a smile as she reached into her purse of her wallet.

"It's no problem. It would have been worst if I had to call 999. Your sign language isn't bad. The word for latte is hard. Many people have trouble with that word." Said Sakura as Syaoran handed the girl the money for the order.

He then took the tray and said. "That's really nice of you too say. Well…" He glanced at his paper tray adorned with five cups of coffee. At the same time Sakura quickly ordered a latte for herself before looking back up at him. "I better get going. I don't want my friends to hunt me down looking for these."

Sakura nodded her head. "So I'll see you around maybe." She said with a smile. He nodded his head and gave a slight bow before exiting through the glass doors back to his office.

00 Tokyo Investigation Unit/Lunch hr 00

"Ok, you guys, let's see what we have so far?" Said Syaoran leaning again his desk. Sitting in front of him in a semi circle were his team mates, each with a yellow note pad in their lap.

"Well what we have is two robbers always wearing sun glasses." Eriol paused and glanced at Tomoyo, who pressed a white button on the remote in her hand. A large screen dropped down from the ceiling and two photos of a two men with large sun glass on their face, appeared before the team.

"They like to rob banks and instead of asking for money they ask for gold jewelry." Eriol stated while glancing at his pad.

Takashi looked up from his note pad and said. "Gold, huh? But that's not out of the ordinary for a bank robbery."

Eriol turned to look at him said. "It says they only want solid gold with no stones."

At that moment Syaoran interjected and said, "Eriol does have point… It's easy to weigh the items without the stones. It's instant money." He looked at his team who nodded their heads in agreement.

Just as he was about to ask Tomoyo what she found out, he noticed Sakura walking into the room. He stood up and asked looking at her. "Miss, how can I help?"

Sakura spotted Syaoran and said. "I'm sorry, I'm here looking for Tomoyo-chan, but I see that you're busy."

Tomoyo stood up from her seat and placed her things on the chair. She gave a slight bow and said towards Syaoran. "That's a friend of mine. Do you mind if I speak to her for a second?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, go ahead."

Tomoyo nodded and quickly walked towards Sakura. They headed out the door and stood just outside. Syaoran watched as the two girls started to talk to each other in sign language. – So they had agreed to have lunch together. –

Tomoyo soon walked back in and said. "Sorry about that, that was my friend Sakura."

"It's alright, I didn't mean to see your conversation. Go have lunch with her." A large smile appeared on Tomoyo's face. She grabbed her coat and hurried out of the room.

Just as Tomoyo left Eriol smirked and said leaning against his chair. "My, my Syaoran, you're acting so nice. I saw the way you were looking at dear Sakura-chan. You like her don't you?"

Syaoran walked around his desk. As he lowered himself on to his chair he said. "No, after what happen to me last year, a girlfriend is the last thing I need. But Sakura-san could be just the person we need to replace Ami."

Eriol, Takashi and Chihura gave each other knowing glances before grabbing their things and headed towards their desk. They shook their heads in dismay and Syaoran leaned towards his desk grabbing his pen and twirling between his figures.

00 Two days later 00

Tomoyo sat behind her desk typing away on her computer. The office was empty at the moment because everyone had gone out for lunch. She felt someone hover over her desk but ignored it until she caught sight of cup of bright blue ice on her desk. She looked up to find Syaoran standing in front of her.

"Syaoran, what can I do for you?" She glanced at the drink and a smile appeared on his face. She then leaned back in her seat and said with a smirk. "I see, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get something out of me."

Syaoran smirked as he stood in front of her with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "That's what I love about you Tomoyo, sharp as a tack. I can never hide anything from you."

Tomoyo smirked as his comments. "So what is that you want? It must be something important if you're treating me to a 'Blue Frost,' and in that case I'll see what I can do for you."

Syaoran then leaned forward and said. "I think I've found the right person to take over for Ami." She raised her eyebrow at him. "That person is your best friend Kinomoto, Sakura."

Tomoyo stared at him frozen for a moment. She blinked and then said in a bewildered tone. "You did say my room mate Sakura right? The girl who came to see me two days ago."

He stood up straight again. "Yes, I know it was wrong of me to do a quick background check on her and I've seen the way she uses sign language. She's just the person we need. Besides, I know from Chihura, Takashi and Eriol that they like her and said that if she's willing to join us there will be know problem." He noticed that Tomoyo adverted her gaze for a second.

"Well, Syaoran, if you think that she'll be able to help us... I'll try to get her to come see you. I know at this moment she doesn't have a job, so it shouldn't be very hard."

His face lit up once more. He racked his hands through his messy chestnut hair. "That's great! I knew that 'Blue Frost' would not go to waste. Once you're able to get her to come in, tell me. I don't have any meetings to go to this week." And then he headed straight to his desk as Eriol, Takashi and Chihura entered the office coming back from lunch.

-------------------------- -----------

AN: That's all for now…. Please review so I update faster. S&S personal life along with Tomoyo and Eriol's relationship will be revealed soon. Just keep reading to find out what happens next. Until then, bye!


	2. Connection

Here is the next part. These chapters are longer then my usually ones.

Thanks for all the reviews

PS: This chapter starts two days later.

---------------- ---------------

"talk"

-thoughts-

_Italics-_ people signing

00 settings

----------------- ------------

Back to the basics

Part 2 (Connection)

Sakura tucked her premed honey amber locks behind her ear. She tucked the book she just purchased into her bag. She smiled at the cashier as she headed for the door. As she was about put her wallet into her bag she noticed that it was empty. – Didn't I just go to bank two days ago? –

With a sigh she headed out of the store. Just as she pushed the double glass doors open, she felt her cell phone vibrate. She pulled her silver blackberry out. Then started walking as she read what was typed in on the screen.

"Hey Sakura, it's me Tomoyo…Let's go out for dinner. I heard of this good place. What do you think?"

Sakura dialed Tomoyo number and placed it up to her right ear. She looked down at both side of traffic. As she crossed the street Tomoyo picked up. "I just got your message. I would love to go. I'm heading to the bank right now. So I'll call you later to see what time you want to meet up."

"Sure! There's also I something I want to talk to you about. Have dessert at home so we cam talk about it." Sakura agreed and then hung up just as she pulled open the door to bank.

00 Inside the bank 00

Syaoran stood in line and sigh. – This is what I get for running out of the apartment without my wallet. – He glanced at his watch and then flipped open his phone to send a text message. Once he was done he let out another sigh. – Great, just great. Now my phone just died. –

He took a step forward on the line. Just as his eyes roamed the surrounding area he noticed Sakura standing in front of him. He cleared his throat. When she did not turn around he tapped her on the shoulder, which got her attention.

She smiled when she saw him. "It's you again. Sorry, were you the one that cleared their throat early?" He nodded his head. "I'm sorry. I thought I heard something to my left but I wasn't sure. I'm deaf in left ear so sometimes I'm not sure if I'm hearing the right thing."

"It's alright. I understand. Tomoyo told me and I know that's why you know how to sign." She smiled and lowered her gaze for a moment.

When she looked up again he said. "I never got to introduce myself to you when we met. I'm Li Syaoran. You can call me Syaoran. I work with your room mate, Tomoyo."

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Kinomoto Sakura. You can call me Sakura." They shook hands and took a few steps up towards the moving line.

They both fell silent for a second. He then said "Sakura, there is something I want-" But before he could continue there was a loud gun fire sound and sound of high shrieks. Syaoran pushed Sakura down on to floor before she even knew what was going on.

Two men with dark blue tinted sunglasses stood among the people in the bank. Then two men where dressed in all black and each had a gun in their hand. They also had an empty duffle bag draped on one shoulder.

When they had turned around to survey their surroundings, Syaoran tapped Sakura. She turned to look at him. _"Stay there. I'm going to get help."_ She nodded and watched as he made his way towards the teller, who had just stepped away from behind the counter to go on his lunch break.

Syaoran placed his finger to his lips. The young teller nodded his head trying not to draw any attention to himself. Syaoran quickly flashed his badge, and then returned his attention to the robbers.

One of the taller men wanted straight up to the teller window. He tossed his bag on the counter. The guy noticed that the teller was about to give him cash when he said. "Forget the cash. I want pure gold. Take me to the back."

The man, Joe, at the counter turned and said to the other man, Jay, who kept his eyes out for anyone that moved. "Hey Jay, you stay out here and keep a look out. I'm going to back."

Jay nodded his head caught Syaoran's attention. Syaoran quickly scanned the room to see if any one of the hostages where hurt. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He also caught sight of Sakura who seem to have noticed something. He was about to reach of his cell phone and text-message her but remembered that his phone had no batteries.

-How can I get her attention? He felt around his body silently. His right hand reached into his coat pocket, and felt around until he came in contact with a wad of paper. He pulled his hand out, clutching the paper. He glanced at it and sigh – Thank god for Takashi and his weird comic strips.-

His amber eyes shot up and when Jay had glanced towards the teller area where the other robbers head was still visible he quickly tossed it in Sakura's direction. She turned her head quickly to the right. She saw him waved towards him; telling her to move towards him.

She nodded her head. She placed the wade of paper into her white coat and glanced towards Jay. When she was sure that he saw not going to look towards her that everyone was staring at the floor she quickly ran towards him.

They then moved towards the tall plant that stood next to them. They sit in a position that looked like they where still on the floor but still able to see what was going on and communicate with out the robbers noticing.

_"I know those men…"_ Syaoran raised an eyebrow. _"It's not what you think… What I mean is that I've seen them before?"_

_"Where have you seen them?"_ Syaoran asked before casting a glance at the situation before them.

_"They're the men from the photos I saw on the screen at the office. You know the day I want to look for Tomoyo. I remember because one of the men has a sun tattoo, he didn't hide too well because the glove he's wear is too small." _ Sakura signed, looking him straight in the eye.

_"But… it could coincidence."_ Sakura shook her head in response before signing again.

_"That can't be … I remember… the exact place it was in the photo… no tattoo can be at the exact same spot." _ Syaoran lowered his hands and glanced at her.

_"Ok, you have a point. I need you to text Tomoyo and tell her what's going on. I'm going to think of a way to stop them from getting away." _ Sakura nodded her head and pulled out her cell phone.

A few minutes pass as Sakura just finish sending the message. She then turned and tapped him on the shoulders. He turned his head to look at him. _"You might have to think of something fast. I read their lips and the guy on the floor said that they had to go meet someone name Sue."_

_"Sue? That's Jay's pregnant wife." _Replied Syaoran

00 Tokyo Investigation Unit/ Same time 00

Chiharu leaned back in her seat. She glanced at her fiancée, Takashi, and then turned to head to the right. She watched as Tomoyo and Eriol rushed into the bullpen. Chiharu tossed a pencil over to his desk to get his attention.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong?" asked Chiharu as the couple came to a stop.

"Sakura, you know my room mate." They nodded their heads before she continued. "She said that she and Syaoran-san are being held at the First Tokyo Bank. The thing that makes it worst is that the robbers are the people we are looking for."

"Ok, time to take action. If they are able to get this gold they will be able to melt it and we won't be able to catch them or the gold." Eriol spoke in a serious tone. He turned towards Takashi, had slipped on his coat.

"Takashi, you and your lovely fiancée will come with me to the bank. Tomoyo, you'll say here and give us an update of what is going on with your computer." Everyone nodded their head and broke into their separate groups.

00 Bank 00

_"Ok, just follow my lead."_ Syaoran signed to Sakura, who was reading his quick hand motions, when he spotted the guy, who went into to get the gold step out.

Everyone else in the bank were too scared to move so Syaoran did not need to use to raise his voice to say. "Help! My wife… she needs to get to the hospital."

His sudden out burst caused the Joe and Jay to turn around. Joe raised the hand with the gun and pointed his gun at him. He glanced quickly to Syaoran's right where Sakura, now sat hunch over lightly chewing her lower lip.

"I didn't think we'd ever had to…" Syaoran interjected before Joe could continue his sentence.

"Wait, don't… My wife is two months pregnant." Syaoran amber eyes glanced back and forth between the two men.

Jay placed his hand on Joe's extended hand. He took the gun from him and said. "We can't …. It wouldn't be right. If this were me and Sue would you do this too us?" Joe slowly nodded his head.

"Ok, but we'll have to take them with us. They know how both of our voices sound like It's too risky." Joe said shooting a glare towards Syaoran and Sakura.

Just then white and blue lights are seen flashing through the glass windows. Joe and Jay turned their heads and looked at each other. They then turned towards Syaoran, who was helping Sakura up.

00 Outside the bank 00

Takashi and Chiharu stood behind a police car. Chiharu was looking at the situation before them through binoculars. After a few finds she turned her head around. She pulled up the sleeves of her white water proof coat with the letters "TIU" printed in the back.

Takashi looked at her and asked. "Is it bad? Is anyone hurt?"

As she placed the binoculars up to her brown eyes once more she said. "It appears that no one is hurt. Everyone that is in the bank are down and staring at the floor. But Syaoran-san and Sakura-san seem to be talking to them. I'm not good at reading lips so I'm not sure what they are saying."

Takashi let out a frustrated sigh. He looked up at Eriol, who jogged up to them. He moved to right so Eriol had a place to stand behind the car.

"I just talk to Tomoyo how tapped into the electronic surveillance camera at the 12th PD. No one is hurt but they did take gold. That means that the text message that Sakura-san sent is true." Eriol said pushing his glasses up from the bridge.

Chiharu who had been silence since she returned to monitoring the changes the bank said. "Wait… I think something is going on because Syaoran-san is walking up to Joe." Takashi took the binoculars from Chiharu to get a look at situation for himself.

00 Inside the bank00

Syaoran and Sakura cast each other a glance, while Joe and Jay were arguing, Then suddenly Joe pulled Sakura from Syaoran's grip. She stumbled forward as Jay said,

"Then we'll just use her. They were going to come with us anyway."

"Wait, you can't use her. Something can happen to her if use her a shield. Use me instead." He said glancing from the two men and that at Sakura as she signed. _"What now…"_

Jay stood in Joe and nodded his head vaguely. "He has a point Joe. She's pregnant, what if she gets shot where the baby is? We can't take that risk."

Joe glare at him and said harshly, which Sakura caught part of because his head was turn to the left. "Well what do you want me to do? I can't make this go away and if you thought that this was a bad idea then you should have back out of this at the very beginning."

"Yeah, but-" stated Jay

"No buts! We already got our hair wet. I'll go out with this girl and you and the guy follow me." Joe pulled Sakura against him as they made their way towards the front door.

00 Outside the bank 00

"Ok, you guys. They're coming out. On my signal, fire." The chief said on the radio. The guy nervously tugged on his coat as he clutched his walkie-talkie.

Chiharu who had been monitoring everything through her binoculars saw all four of them head for the door. She removed her head gadget and said. "No, they have two hostages. If we're not careful we'll nip one by mistake.

"Ok, everyone hold their fire." The man shouted into his microphone.

Everyone watched as Sakura and Joe move slowly outside along with Syaoran who had Jay some how in handcuffs. Chiharu blinked and watched as Syaoran was now leading Jay out, who remained silent."

"Ok, don't move." Joe shouted now holding the gun closer to Sakura. "If you guys move then she gets it."

Sakura eyes nervous scanned the crowd. She spotted Eriol, Takashi and Chiharu intently staring at her. The next thing she knew Chiharu pulled her to safety with Takashi. She picked herself off the ground and turned around because she head commotion behind her.

"You think you can get away Joe Taki. You think that having your brother Jay and using his wife as bate will help you." Sakura heard Syaoran say.

Once Joe was handcuffed Syaoran dusted off his hands. Takashi, Eriol and Chiharu walked along side Syaoran to where Sakura was ushered to the ambulance. She smiled at them and said, "Thanks for everything."

Eriol smiled and said. "It's alright, Tomoyo is really worry and wants us to drive you back to HQ. We told her that you were alright, _girls_." He said with a evil grin.

Chiharu whacked him on the shoulder and said now turning to face her. "Eriol is always this evil. That's way no girl ever wants to go with him." She noticed Eriol glare at her but ignored it. "But what we can't believe is how Syaoran-san got to you go along with his plan."

"We just have good connection. Now, let's get back, because I have lots of paper work. If we don't get back now I'll never finish and you'll all have to say in the office with me." Everyone groan at his comment, which caused Sakura to grin.

"Well I'll just wait for Tomoyo at home." She got off the ambulance and was about to walk away but Syaoran stopped her.

"Sakura-san. Wait, I'll drive you to HQ and you guys can talk." Sakura bit her lower lip for a second before slowly nodding her head.

00 Syaoran's car 00

They sat silence as Syaoran drove down the highway. His amber eyes glanced towards her. She felt him look at her and smiled at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked a few seconds later.

"Well you see… I kind of lied. I not only wanted give you a ride but wanted to ask you if you had a job. I think you'll just the person to join my team." Syaoran explained as he made a right turn.

"Your team?" questioned Sakura.

"Yes, I knew you are deaf in your left ear and I know you know sign language and it can come in handy in situations like before." She nodded her head. "And you know how to read lips which will be good in certain situations."

"I see." Sakura slowly nodded.

"So will you join my team? If you say yes, you can start Friday." She sat there silently for a moment before answering;

"Sure, I'll join your team."

------------------------- ----------

AN: That's all for now. Need 4 reviews before the next post. The next chapter will take place 3 months later to help the story move along. Until then, bye.


	3. just trust

Here is the next part. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming. Enjoy

PS: starts 3 months later.

----------- -----------

Side Note: Every time Sakura talks to Syaoran through sign language it's slowly. So he can understand what she's saying.

------------------ ------------------

"talk

00setting

_Italics_- People signing

-thoughts

---------------------- -------------

Back to Basics

Part 3 (just trust )

Sakura sat at her desk tapping her pen against the paper work scattered on her desk. She pushed her honey amber hair behind her ear. Her emerald eyes scanned the last portion of the paper. She lowered her head and started to write.

"Still in a same position as we left you." Said Chiharu now standing in front of her desk.

Sakura looked up just as Takashi walked in. Right behind him was Tomoyo and Eriol, who happen to be arguing. Sakura looked at Chiharu who placed a cold drink on her desk.

"Tomoyo and Eriol are still at it. Don't tell me they were like that the whole time during lunch." With a sad expression on her face; Chiaru nodded her head.

Sakura glanced at them as they continued to argue as they each went to perspective desks. She looked at Chihara and said with a small smile, "Glad I can't hear the whole conversation. Where is Syaoran?" She added as Takashi handed Eriol a file.

"He went to Yuki-san's office. He got a call from Yuki-san earlier during lunch and told him to stop by." Replied Takashi, while Chiharu went to the beverage station under the large window opposite Sakura's single desk.

Everyone went back to work as Chiharu passed around a tray of streaming green tea. Just as Chiharu sat down with her cup Syaoran walked through the door with an orange petal binder in his hands.

He clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. They all stopped and looked at him. He leaned against the side of his desk and said, "New case, you know about the hijackings that have been going on for two weeks now…"

Takashi interjected at that moment. "Yeah, I heard from my friend down at the car thief department that they haven't been able to catch the person. They think that more than one person is doing it."

Syaoran nodded his head. "That is correct. It turns out that three people are doing it." He turned his head to the right so Sakura could hear a little better. "They caught one of the people two hours ago and found drugs in the car. Some how this third person was left holding the bag."

"I see, and Yuki wants us to find out who did." Chiharu said.

"Yes, we can't let them hijack any more cars. Because now we know this how Hojoe, has been moving the drugs."

Tomoyo looked up from her computer. "Hojoe, the crazy- drug dealer. He's the one behind this?"

Sakura turned and looked at Tomoyo. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. Who's Hojoe?"

"He was someone that we were after last year. But just as we where about to catch him he got a way." Tomoyo explained looking at her.

"Now that we've got a chance to get him this time; I won't let it go by." He turned to face the team before assigning jobs.

"Chiharu, you see who he's been talking to and if anyone knows anything about him. Takashi, find out about his actions and find out if the police has anymore info for us. Eriol, there are some guns that he used. See if you can get anything out of it. Tomoyo, I got a disk from the police. They couldn't give us the laptop they found in the car. But let's hope its good enough." He handed her a CD.

He then walked up to Sakura and motioned her to follow him. She nodded her head and followed him to the conference room, which was down the hall from their office.

00 Conference room 00

Sakura gently closed the door behind herself. She turned around to find Syaoran staring out one of the large windows. He looked up when he heard the door close. He stood up straight as she walked near him.

"What is it Syaoran?" She asked as she walked towards him.

"The person they caught hasn't been able to tell us anything. I thought that you might be able to help." She nodded her head. "But there is something else…" He paused and stared out the window again.

When he didn't respond she asked, "What's wrong?"

He turned to look at her and said. "This cause we're doing is dangerous. If you want to back out now, it's alright. Hojoe isn't a normal drug dealer. If he knows we are on his tail he would do anything to get ride of us. I don't want you or anyone else on the time to get hurt."

She gave a soft smile, which lit up her emerald eyes. "It's alright. I'll be fine. I was fine the first time and I'll be fine now. It's been three months since I'd join. I've picked up a few things."

"Sakura, this isn't like all the other times. I don't even know if the person we're about to see will help us."

Sakura stared into his amber eyes and said,_"Syaoran, trust me. You trust all the other member of the team to their part. Why don't you trust me?"_

"It's not that I don't trust you… I trust you." He said confidently.

_"Good, that's all I wanted to know. You picked me to join your team and I will do my part. Now smile… your face might stay like that."_ She looked at him. He then sighed and gave a quick smile. _"That's better. Let's go."_

With that she turned around and exited the conference room. Syaoran stayed behind and stared out the window. – Did I make the right chose? Can Sakura handle what she about to see? – He racked his hands through his messy chestnut hair and sighed one more time before hurrying after Sakura.

00 Down Town / Police Station 00

Sakura and Syaoran entered the interrogation room. They pulled two chairs out from table. They sat down and stared at the girl sitting across from them. The girl looked up from the paper she was doodling on. After a few minutes she raised her hand and started to sign.

_"What can I do for you guys?" _She asked.

Sakura looked at Syaoran and then started to sign and speck. _"My name is Kinomoto Sakura. This is Li Syaoran. We are here to talk to you about Hojoe."_

The girl looked at them and said. _"I have nothing to say about Hojoe. If you came to charge me with something go ahead. But I am not going to rat Hojoe out. He is my friend."_

Syaoran sighed and then interjected, also signing._"We know that this isn't how you expect to end. But you need to tell us what you know about him. If he can do this to you, then he can go it to someone else."_

She glanced at them. Then signed _"I don't need your help." _Before she lowered her head and continued to doodle on the paper.

Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other and then stood up and exited the room. Sakura closed the door gently behind her. Syaoran turned and looked at the girl through the glass window of the door.

"She is protecting him." He said a few minutes later.

"I had feeling. But it's not likely that she's going to say anything. Why don't I talk to her; you know girl to girl. She might have been afraid to talk because you were there." Sakura said ticking her wavy honey amber hair behind her ear.

Syaoran gave a doubtful look. But Sakura signed._ "Trust me, Syaoran." _He nodded his head and then said.

"I'll be watching from behind the mirror." She nodded her head before returning to room.

_"You're back again. If you're trying to get me to talk it's not going to work."_ The girl said looking up at her.

Sakura shook her head. _"I just thought we can talk. My partner there was just excited. I thought since you know Hojoe so well you can tell me more about him. I know you like him." _

The girl stared at her. Sakura just smiled. _"I've seen his photo. He's cute. Are you guys dating?"_

_"Kinda. Not officially because my parents had rejected him. But yes, I was willing to help him. He didn't make me. He said that that car would be our last one. I just don't understand what happened."_

Sakura slowly extended her hand and gently patted. The girl looked at her. _"Kitty, I know you like him. But he's not the one for you. I know that you want to protect him. He's not worth protecting. Help us catch him." _Her emerald eyes soften as she waited for Kitty's response.

_"I don't know.."_ Sakura reached into her pocket. She pulled out a business card and said.

_"Think about it. When you are ready give me a call." _She placed the card on the table. Then pushed back her chair and exited the room.

00 Next day 00

Sakura and Syaoran entered the office. They went to their desk and sat down. As Sakura started looking through some paper work Chiharu said. "Sakura you have a phone call."

Sakura nodded and then took the call. Placing the phone up to her right ear she waved to get Syaoran's attention. After a few minutes she hung up and said.

"That was Kitty. She wants to meet us. She says that she'll help."

Tomoyo along with everyone else on the team smiled. Syaoran grabbed his coat and said. "That's great.. Let's go. We don't have much time. Tomoyo just told me that Hojoe is about the hijack another car. And this time he's using the owner of the car to transfer the goods."

With that, Sakura and Syaoran hasty out office.

00 Abandon Parking lot 00

Sakura and Kitty stood the partying lot. Kitty nervously looked around. Sakura patted her arm. Kitty stopped moving as Sakura gave a reassuring smile. Kitty signed and said.

_"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sakura was silent for a while. _

_"Yes, don't worry. This place is closely watched. Nothing is going to happen. Hojoe still trusts you. And since you followed the instructions we gave you everything is going to fine."_

Kitty sighed and then said. _"Don't you get tried of signing? Don't you feel different from the rest of the people you work with?" _

_"If I said no, then I would be lying. But I trust them and I know that if they don't think I that can help them they would tell me. You like Hojoe because he likes you for who you are right?"_

00 Surveillance room 00

Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran sat in the room staring at the monitor. They all had a head set and were watching the screen intently. After a few minutes Eriol leaned back in his seat and said. "I really wish I know what they were talking about."

Tomoyo smiled and said. "Don't worry, they're not saying anything bad about us. But Syaoran… I didn't know you sign language."

"There are lots of things you don't know about me. My sister is deaf so I learned but I'm not that good anymore. After she got she moved with her husband to Hong Kong I don't get to use it that often." He said as his amber eyes continued to monitor the two girls standing in front of him.

"It's been ten minutes. If Hojoe doesn't show up we'll have to cannel this." He said as Eriol and Tomoyo leaned back in their seat.

Tomoyo looked up at that moment and said. "Syaoran, this is Sakura's first informant. Have a faith. If she trusts Kitty-san; you should too. You know as much as I do that these things take a little longer. Besides we're watching them. Takashi and Chiharu are also outside watching everything."

Syaoran nodded his head in agreement. A few minutes later a guy with dark sunglasses, dressed in jean and jean jacket along with a t-shirt walked in to the parking lot. Syaoran leaned forward and said.

"You guys the subject is here." Syaoran's statement caused the couple next to him to lean forward.

After a few seconds Syaoran noticed that Sakura had moved her right hand behind her back. – Something is wrong.- He moved a large dial clockwise for a close up. His eyes widen and said.

"They're in trouble. Sakura just signed the word help." The trio jumped out of their seat just as Syaoran hissed into his ear piece. "Takashi, get in there, now!"

00 Parking lot 00

Sakura and Kitty started to back away from Hojoe, who reached for something behind his back. Sakura emerald eyes quickly darted from side to side looking for any sign of her team.

"I knew this was too good be true. If I let you guys go then it will just cause more trouble me." He raised his gun and pointed at Kitty.

Sakura eyes widen and quickly stood in front of her. Just as she though he was going to pull the trigger she heard a slight clunk sound and looked up to find Takashi on top of him.

She spun around to find Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo rushing into the room with their guns. While Eriol and Tomoyo went to help arrest the guy, Syaoran walked up to her and said.

"Everything is over." Sakura nodded and turned around and watched with Syaoran as Hoejoe was handcuffed and headed for the car.

00 Following Day 00

Sakura smiled as she read what Kitty was signing. Sakura tucked some of her hair behind her ear before responding to what Kitty was saying.

_"That's great. When does class start?"_

_"In two weeks but before I head to class my cousin wants me to go down to Osaka and visit her."_

_"That's wonderful. I heard Osaka is really pretty in the spring."_ Sakura smiled widen as reach into her coat pocket and pulled out a drawing of her.

_"I know it's not much but I hope you like. If it was not for you, I don't think I'd be sitting here." _Sakura looked down at the drawing of her and leaned forward to hug her.

_"I love it. Thank you so much."_ Kitty then stood up and bowed deeply before walking away.

As Sakura watched Kitty left she felt Syaoran sit down next to her. She turned towards him and showed him the picture. He looked up and smiled. Then said, looking at her,

"How did you know Kitty would be about to get Hojoe to show up?"

"I knew… I knew that she trusted him and that he trusted her. That's also why she left her holding the bag. He knew she wouldn't rat him out."

"I see….. Maybe trust isn't such a bag thing." Sakura adverted her gaze for a second as she placed the drawing into her pocket.

She then looked up and said. "I know I might be over stepping my boundary but I have a feeling that something must have happened for you to lose faith in trust." She paused for a second. "But I hope from this moment one you can learn to trust me."

He stood up. He then turned to face her and said. "I think I can learn to do that. Come on Eriol and Tomoyo are waiting for us. If we don't hurry, they might scare everyone away with their bickering." Sakura nodded and followed him to his car.

------------------------ ------------

AN: that's all for now. Please review and I hope to update after I get 5 reviews. Until then, bye!


	4. surprise

Here is the next part. I hope you enjoy it.

---------------- --------------

"talk

-thoughts

Italics- People signing 

00 setting

-------------------- ------------

Back to the Basics

Part 4 (surprise)

Sakura wiped the sweat of her forehead as she jogged. The sunlight shined down on her shoulders as she jogged through the park. As her emerald eyes darted from side to side keeping a lookout on the people around her, she heard someone shout her name.

She stopped in her tracks hoping to see if she heard correctly. When she did not hear anything she started jogging again.

As she rounded the corner she heard someone say her name on her right side. She turned her head to the right and gave a small grin when she saw whom it was. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she said.

"Syaoran, what are you doing here so early?" she asked as she glanced at his outfit, which consist of a gray t-shirt and blue running shorts.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? When did you start running?" He asked as they made a right turn in the road.

She smiled and gave a slight chuckle. "I always jog. I've just slacked off when I moved here. But started up again when I started working with you guys. I thought it would help keep my mind sharp."

Syaoran brushed his messy chestnut hair back. As his eyes glanced at the ground he noticed that his right shoes lace where untied. He told her to go on a head before he bent down to retie his shoes.

Just as he finished he felt something heading towards him. He quickly turned his head around and found a water cart speeding down the road. He glanced at Sakura and noticed that it was heading right towards her. – I can't call her. She can't hear me. Even if she does she won't be able to get out of the in time. –

He quickly glanced at his surrounding and noticed a shortcut, which cuts into her path. He tugged on his shoes once before. Then stood up and sprinted down the shortcut.

He leaped forward which closed the one yard gap between the two of them. His body came in contact with her and the force caused them to roll onto the bright green grass. They rolled a few inches from the dirt road.

When they came to a stop Sakura was safely tucked in Syaoran's arm, and the one on top. She blinked and sat up, both breathing deeply. She stared into his amber eyes for a moment before quickly removing herself from his warmth.

A loud crash brought them both to reality. They turned their head to find that cart had hit a large oak tree. The guy, who own the cart, stopped shortly in front of them and bowed deeply before heading towards the cart to check out the damages.

"While I see that you might still need to run a little more. If it wasn't for me…" They both eyed the cart for a moment.

Sakura soon smiled and said. "I guess you are right. But it would be nice to have someone to run with." She stood up and helped pull him up

"Then being the nice guy I am… I don't see why I can't be your partner. I mean, I am after the team leader and your trainer." She shook her head and punched him lightly on the shoulder and then started jogging again.

00 Tokyo Investigation Unit 00

Syaoran and Sakura walked into the office each carrying a brown paper bag. When they entered they found the two couple arguing. They glanced at each other and then went over to the tea counter and placed their bags down.

They remained silent as they headed to their desk and removed their light coats and sat down. They watched as Tomoyo and Eriol soon parted while Chiharu waved a piece of paper in Takashi's face.

Soon the room grew silent as a tall guy with silver hair and dull yellow eyes walked into the room, carrying a file. He handed to Syaoran and then exited eyeing the bickering couples.

Once the doors of the office swung close Tomoyo said. "Yuki-san is sure acting strange."

Syaoran leaned back in his seat and said. "He's not acting strange. He's just wondering why he can here your conversations down the hall. Sakura and I also heard them. Why is everyone arguing this morning?"

Eriol shot Tomoyo a glance and then said. "Tomoyo here, wants to play matchmaker with Kikyo from the Computer crimes depart. I told her she should just leave Kikyo and Jet alone."

"Hey, if it wasn't for me Takashi and Chiharu and here, wouldn't be planning a wedding." Tomoyo shot Eriol a glance before booting up her computer.

Syaoran nodded his head and then looked at the couple at the far end of room. Takashi sighed and then said. "Chiharu is mad at me cause I forgot to put payment down for the reception hall. Now they canalled on us and we can't find a place in two months."

Chihura leaned against the edge of her desk and said. "I told him two weeks ago to pay for the hall. I even gave him the check my father sent. Now we don't have a place and we can't get the money back for the down payment."

As Chiharu sat down with a puff, Syaoran stood up and started to post two photo on the white washboard. He then turned around and clapped his head. He looked at the group and said. "Don't worry, we'll help figure out the wedding reception. But right now we have a case to solve."

Syaoran's amber eyes roamed over the group. Then he continued. "This case is strange. Not something I thought we cover. This is about the company, FIX IT, who has been cheating people of their homes and money."

"That's really sad. My cousin was using that company. Why would anyone do that?" asked Tomoyo as she leaned forward on her desk.

"I really don't know. The only problem is the head of the company." He turned slightly to the right and pointed to the top photo. "This is Hiroshi, the guy that sees all the customers." Then he pointed to the bottom photo. "This as you know the president of the company, who we think sets their plan into action."

"Great, a company that everyone here in Tokyo uses is cheating everyone out of their money." Said Eriol.

"So this is where we come in. Tomoyo, the person who gave us this case is your cousin. So Sakura and I will see if we can get any information. Tomoyo, see if you can rebuild the papers they shredded." He walked towards his desk and pulled out a large clear plastic bag. Then carried it and placed it next to Tomoyo's desk.

He then turned back around and said. "Eriol, I have a copy of the contract Tomoyo's cousin sign. Check to see if there is anything wrong. As for Takashi and Chiharu, we need a background check on our two guests who we will call Ben and Jerry."

He then turned to Sakura, who stood up with a yellow pad in her hands. He handed Eriol that contract. Then grabbed a pen and pad for himself before following her out the door.

00 Conference room 00

Syaoran held the door open for Sakura. When they both entered they found a girl older then Tomoyo, but looked just like her sitting on the right side of the oak table. The only difference between Tomoyo and her cousin was that her cousin, had brownish red hair.

Syaoran and Sakura sat down. The girl looked up and gave a soft smile. "Sakura-chan. Where is Tomoyo?"

Sakura gave a soft smile and said. "She's also working on this case. But since she is related to you, my partner, Li Syaoran and I will came to ask me some more questions."

"Oh, ok, whatever you think can help." She then turned to look at Syaoran. She stared at him for a few seconds. Then adverted them just before Syaoran asked,

"Hayu, can you tell us how many men were working on your leaking pipe?"

"Well at first it was one. The guy that gave me the contract to sign, then the following he brought in a couple of more men. I don't know anything about that stuff; so I just sat in the next room in case they needed anything."

Sakura nodded as Syaoran wrote down her statement. "Can you tell us if you heard them say thing with the name Wakai or Hiroshi in it?" she asked

"No, but they did go out for lunch. I offered snacks but they didn't take anything." Replied Hayu.

"Well is there anything that seem out of the ordinary happened while they were there or before they came?" Asked Syaoran.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary. But there was something that I didn't understand. They said a few times that the water damage was bad at certain places and that they would need to remove my wood floors. But I saw nothing. They said they would check again and told me to leave the room." Sakura and Syaoran quickly glanced at each other. "Then when I came back there would be a large wet spots on the floor." She paused to catch her breath. "I asked them what happen and they said that the water spots didn't show up till they inspected the room again."

Once Syaoran had finished writing down what she said, he said. "Thank you so much. I'm going to head back to the office if you like; Sakura can stay and talk to you for a while."

Once Syaoran had left Sakura was questioned by Hayu. Sakura shook her head as she answered. "No, Syaoran and I are just partners. He's my trainer as I officially become an agent."

"Really? Because you guys make a great couple." Said Hayu with a twinkle in her eye.

Sakura just shook her head. – Now, I see how Tomoyo is related to her. – She looked up and asked.

"Hayu, do you still know people at the Rose Garden?" Hayu nodded her head. "Can I ask you something?"

00 Bullpen 00

"So what do you know about the people we are after?" asked Syaoran, who leaned against his desk.

"Hiroshi, was not the one who officially got people to sign the contracts. It was once a girl name Sue Katashi. But for some strange reason she moved to the US three months ago. Hiroshi was the one who came up with the contract." Said Takashi looking up from the information he had just gather.

"As for the boss, he does know about the scam. It turns out that they had been losing customers and he was the one that started this, hoping to keep his customers. Guess he went a little too far." Said Chiharu tucking some of her wave brown hair behind her left ear.

Syaoran then turn to look at Tomoyo who clicked a few icons on her desktop. A large image of document appeared on a flat screen. Everyone turn to look at it, just before she started to talk. "There are about twenty of this paper. Each is the same. The only different are the names and time. They are lists of options in which they hope to cheat people of the money. There is no specific pattern."

This time it was for Eriol to talk. "The contract is legit. It's just really detailed and written with many legal terms. But if someone like you or anyone in the building with without a law degree like me was read it you wouldn't see anything wrong with."

Syaoran sighed and said as Sakura walked into the room. "Do you know how we can catch this guy? We have to some how catch him in the act."

Sakura interjected and said loosely tucking some hair behind her ear. "I know a way. But I'm going to need your help in placing a surveillance camera into a collar."

00 Ramdom house/four days later 00

Chihura followed a tall guy with dark red hair down three steps into the laundry room. She lowered herself to ground and peered underneath the washing machine. After staring into the dark she looked at the guy and said.

"I'm sorry but I don't see anything."

The guy gave a small smirk and said. "That's because we can't see behind the wall. If we just break down the wall you'll see the problem." He glanced at the other two guys who stood silently behind him

"Well I guess if you have break down the wall…." Right in the middle of her sentence a Dalmatian walked into the room. Chiharu turned around and smiled. She patted the dog's head. Then said,

"I have a visitor. I'll be right back." She placed her hand out to signal the dog to stay. She then jogged up the three flights of stairs.

00 Van outside the house 00

Syaoran turned towards Sakura and signed. _"This is such a good idea. Where did you get the dog."_

Sakura smile and said, "That dog belongs to the hearing depart in Tokyo University. But I'm glad you like my idea of placing the camera in the dogs colllar." She then turned towards the television screen which showed three men in the laundry room.

A few minutes later Syaoran turned and faced Sakura." He just said what we need." There eyes widen when the couple watch Hiroshi knock a large hole in the wall.

She also smiled and nodded. "He just gave us the information about 'Evil President'….."

Syaoran then lifted the walkie-talkie to his lips and said. "Ok, you guys can go in now. Don't forget to bring in some duck tape for Takashi and Chiharu."

00 Five minutes later 00

Syaoran and Sakura entered the house to find the team waiting for them in the large yard in the back. Sakura walked up to the girl and Syaoran walked up to the guys.

"This is a really nice place. I mean besides for the hole in the wall." Said Chiharu admiring the flowers that where planted. "I wouldn't mind if I had my reception here."

A smile appeared on Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran's face. They then asked Takashi if he liked the place, which he agreed.

"That's great." Replied Tomoyo pulling out a set of keys.

"We know you guys didn't ask us to help you. But we had too. Think of this a pre-wedding gift." Said Syaoran

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Chiharu with a confused tone.

"Tomoyo's cousin, you know, Hayu knows someone who owns this place and we asked her friend if we can hold you reception." Said Eriol pushing up his glasses.

"OH my god, you guys. Thank you so much. I can't believe you guys…" Said Chiharu. Then she and Takashi stood in front of them and bowed deeply.

Eriol clapped his hands, which caused everyone to stare at him. In a serous tone he said. "Now that we've taken care of Chiharu and Takashi's problem; how are we going to take care of Tomoyo's match-making bug?"

Before anyone could in say anything Tomoyo interjected and said with a vain throbbing on her forehead." You're just jealous. But I'll take care of you. You better run." And with that said Tomoyo started cashing Eriol around the garden.

------------------ ---------

AN: That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter more S&S and E&T and T&C. Don't forget to review! Until then, bye!


	5. weird sparks

Thanks for all the review. Here is the next part. New trouble for our favorite S&S.

------------- -----------

Side Note- I totally forgot to tell you their ages.

SAKURA- 26

SYAORAN-27

TOMOYO-26

ERIOL-28

TAKASHI-27

CHIHARU-25

----------------- ---------------

"talk

-thoughts

Italic-people signing 

00setting

------------------ --------------

Back to the Basics

Part 4 (Weird Sparks)

Sakura tied her bathroom around herself as she rubbed her eyes. Her feet shoveled into the lightly lite kitchen, because the sun was slowly raising. She sat down and poured herself a cup of hot coffee. Then popped two pieces of toast into the toaster on marble counter she sat at.

"You're up early." Came Tomoyo's voice from behind her. She turned around and said.

"Yeah, Syaoran and I are going to run through one more practice before my test this weekend. What are you doing up?" She asked as Tomoyo sat, next to her on the right, at the counter.

"Chiharu wanted me to go with her to see how things were going at the Rose garden. So I'm meeting with her at 7. I can't believe her wedding is in one and half months. Hopefully everything will be settled by then."

"It's been two weeks since we got her the place. I'm sure everything will be fine." Replied Sakura puking the two pieces of bread of the toaster.

As Tomoyo took the toast from her and started buttering it, Sakura said. "If you don't mind me asking who do you plan to get the wedding?"

Tomoyo looked at her as she handed her the toast. "I have no idea. What about you?"

"I have no clue. I might go with Kyo. But I'm not sure." Tomoyo glanced at her before saying.

"Kyo, you mean the guy that you meet at the supermarket two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with him." Asked Sakura as she munch on her breakfast.

"Nothing. I just thought you'd go with Syaoran-chan. You know, I think he likes you and I mean… as more then a co-worker and friend" Said Tomoyo innocently.

"Syaoran?…." She said in a soft whisper. She looked up at her room mate and said. "Well what about you and Eriol? I know you broke up with because of Hakura incident. But I think he has feelings for you."

"After what he did… I don't think so…" Said Tomoyo really quickly, which caused Sakura to raise an eyebrow. "It's 6:20. You better get going before Syaoran sends a search party out for you."

Sakura looked up at the ticking clock on the adjacent wall. She quickly wolfed down her coffee and wiped her mouth with her left hand. Then hopped off the stool and hurried towards the bathroom.

00 Police Training center 00

Syaoran and Sakura stood in an empty semi-lite room. They each where wore swat pants a long sleeve shirt. Syoaran handed her a flashlight. Then switched the light on, which caused her to squint. He then turned to her said.

"Just like last week. Run through the obstacle and we'll go from there." She nodded her head and when Syaoran gave the signal, she run across the room and pulled open the door.

00 Tokyo Investigation Building lobby 00

Tomoyo and the rest of the gang walked briskly into the lobby each holding a cup of coffee. They were each their normal work clothes, which consist of plan color pants or dress suit. The guys they usually wore a solid color button down shirt. The girl would where some solid color or something with some sparkle.

As they where chatting among themselves they came to a sudden stop, caused by Tomoyo.. Eriol was the first to speck.

"What's with that? We almost got coffee on ourselves." She turned her head slightly to her right and said before returning to couple by the elevators.

"I'll looking at Yuki-san and that lady he's talking too. I heard he has a girlfriend." Chiharu leaned forward focused her gaze on Yuki standing with lady with straight dark red locks and brownish red eyes, wearing a gray pants suit.

"It doesn't look like his girlfriend." Said Chiharu after a few minutes.

"But looks can be deceptive. Don't you think they make such a cute couple?" asked Tomoyo with a smile on her face, which caused her violet eyes to lite up.

Meanwhile the guys just stood in the back and sighed. They shrugged their shoulder and took a sip of coffee. They then took the girls by the arm and gently lead them away from their boss and towards the staircase.

00 11 AM/ TIU Bullpen 00

Syaoran and his team sat at their desk working on their paper work. Just as Syaoran walked over the to closed case filing cabinet, Yuki walked in. Right behind him was the dark red hair girl, from the lobby. Her black purse sung over one shoulder.

At that moment, Tomoyo waved at Sakura to get her attention. _"That's the girl I was telling you about."_

Sakura glanced at the couple, who now stood in the middle of the room. She quickly raised her hands and signed._ "They don't look like they're dating…Are you sure?"_

Their attention was quickly focused on Yuki when he said. "I have a new case for your team, Syaoran." Syaoran closed the cabinet drawer and nodded. "This is Ai-san. Her company sponsors many charity events. The latest charity event which they are working involves our government. The reason why I want you guys on the case is because many of our officials have decided to take part in this event."

"I see." Said Syaora

"Well I'll let you guys talk. If you need anything I will be in office until 2pm. I will be handing to the Police Headquarter's for a meeting."

Everyone watched as Yuki walked away. Then Syaoran turned to Chiharu "Get the white washboard. Sakura and I will be Ai-san. Eriol you don't mind joining us do you?" Eriol shook his head and grabbed a pad and pen before following the trio out the door.

00 Interrogation room 00

Eriol and Sakura sat down on the table, across from Ai-san. Syaoran, meanwhile, leaned against the wall.

"That's all I know. Sue-san was to keep me posted. But she disappeared with the money and the list." Sakura handed her tissue from her pocket, which she greatly accepted.

"Has Sue-san done anything thing like this before?" asked Eriol after a few seconds.

Ai, tucked her dark red locks behind her right ear. She shook her head then looked up at the couple sitting across from her. She then glanced at Syaoran who now stood closer to the table.

"Sue-san has been with us for five year. She would never do something like this. This idea for the project to restore the clock tower was her idea." Replied Ai as she lightly wiped her eyes.

"We're sorry if we upset you. But it's part of our line of questioning." Said Syaoran in a calm tone.

Ai turned her head to the left and said. "It's alright. I understand that you guys are just doing your job." She then placed a hand on his arm as he leaned on the table. "I'm just worried that something might have happened to her."

Syaoran nervously glanced at her hand and then gently removed it. "While, we'll stop by your office tomorrow to question your workers. It's been a long day. Why don't you go and have lunch and we'll see you tomorrow." Said Syaoran, which caused Eriol and Sakura to stand up.

00 Hallway 00

"Ahh, Syaoran-san. If you're not busy.. Would you like to have lunch with me?" She asked batting her eyes slightly.

He glanced at Sakura and Eriol who was walking silently besides him. He turned to look at Ai-san. "I'm sorry; I won't be able to go. My team and I have a lot of ground to cover. Maybe some other time." He gave a quick bow which Sakura and Eriol followed in suit and then turned the corner.

Ai sighed as she watched them leave. She moved her purse to her other shoulder before heading towards the elevator with a disappointed look.

00 TIU after lunch 00

Everyone in the team started to throw away their lunch boxes when Eriol and Tomoyo where caught whispering to each other. Sakura walked up to them and asked. "What's so funny?"

Tomoyo looked up and said. "We're just laughing about the fact that Ai-san was hitting on Syaoran."

A smile also appeared on Sakura's face. She looked at Syaoran and said. "Oh yeah, you know, Syaoran-chan, that thing you have about not dating anyone doesn't look like is going to hold up."

Syaoran groaned and said, "Let's hope that you guys are just seeing things."

Eriol chuckled as he stood up and headed back to his desk. With a smirk he said. "I don't think so. The way she was looking at you all during the info gathering…. If she could, she would have eaten you there."

While the guys agued on the side Sakura tapped Tomoyo on the shoulder. Tomoyo looked up and she said. _"I thought you said you and Eriol where not going to have more connections?"_

_"Yeah, that is correct… We were just talking." _Tomoyo replied with a confused looked.

_"I think I might be seeing things because that totally doesn't look like it to me. Come on, Eriol isn't that bad."_

_"Sakura-chan, it's has nothing to do with the fact that he's not a nice… I just don't think I can trust him." _They were interrupted when Tomoyo's computer started to flash.

Tomoyo took hold of the mouse and clicked open the latest E-mail. Her violet eyes quickly scanned the contents. She then looked up at the team and said. "We got a response from the computer guys on the 3rd floor."

Syaoran looked forward on his desk. "So, what's the news on Sue-san's computer?"

Tomoyo glanced at her computer screen and then said, "Doesn't look like that she's been doing anything illegal but it says she's been getting emails from this someone with the username 'great tricks'.

"Do you think she has a boyfriend?" asked Chiharu as she leaned back against her chair.

Syaoran sat up and said. " From the info we collected from Ai-san." He unconsciously tugged on the collar of his shirt "She doesn't have a boyfriend. Then again that may not be true. So Sakura and I will see her mother in about an hour."

"Ahh, the mother… Don't think we're going get much out of her." Said Takashi as he headed to the coffee maker.

"We'll have to try. Meanwhile, see if you can run another background check on the people in her department. Tomoyo, see if you can find out who this 'great trick' is."

"Oh yeah, Syaoran what are we to do if Ai-san calls?" asked Eriol with an evil grin on his face.

"I don't think she'll call." He said in a questionable tone. Everyone else just glanced at him. He sighed and said refraining from rolling his eyes. "Ok, if she does tell her I'm out. And if really important patch it through to Yuki-san."

00 Sue-san Apartment 00

"Konnichiwa, are you Sue-san's mother?" asked Syaoran towards a lady with raven black hair and dark red eyes. Her outfit was covered with a pink and white apron. The lady nodded her head as Syaoran showed her his ID and badge.

"Can we come in and talk to you about Sue-san, Monimoto-san?" The lady nodded and stepped aside so Sakura and Syaoran could enter.

00 15 minutes later 00

As Syaoran and Sakura settled down a pair of black and white pillows around a wooden table, Monimoto walked towards with carrying a tray of tea. She placed the tray on the table before seating herself.

She placed in front of them a cup of green tea. They gingerly nodded their head, before taking a sip.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Asked Monimoto.

"Well, we were wondering if you noticed if Sue-san has been acting strange for the couple of weeks." Said Sakura

"No, she's been fine. But she has been going out late at night more. I remember calling her at night a couple of times and getting her answering machine." Said Monimoto now placing a plate of cookies on the table.

"Did she ever tell you were she went?" asked Syaoran before taking another sip of his tea.

Monimoto was silent for a few minutes and then with a soft smile she answered looking at them "The only thing she said was that she was meeting a couple of her friends."

"Would you happen to know if she was close to them? You know, like a boyfriend?" Asked Sakura slowly not sure of how Monimoto would react.

The lady chuckled slightly and said. "Sue and I are really close. There is no reason why should could keep it a secret from me."

Syaoran nodded his head and then said standing up. "In that case; Monimoto-san, we're so sorry for taking up so much of your time. We'll be going. If there is any news we'll let you know."

Sakura stood up and followed Syaoran to the door. Just as she tapped her feet gently on the hard wood floor, Monimoto placed a hand on her upper arm. Sakura turned her head to the right and looked at her.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me find my daughter. I don't know what I would do with out your help." Monimoto said with a soft smile.

00 Street 00

Syaoran pulled out his keys and pressed the unlock button. Sakura walked over to the right and pulled open the door.Tthey were about to get in Sakura looked at him.

"Syaoran." He looked at her with his amber eyes, as his messy chestnut hair blow in the breeze. "Do you feel that something is wrong with story?" She asked looking at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he leaned his arm on top of the car.

"What I mean is, if Monimoto-san and Sue-san were so close how would she not know who Sue-san went out to see. I don't think they are as close as she lets on."

"What are you thinking?" He asked as a smirk started to form on his face.

"I'm saying her daughter isn't as innocent as she wants us to think. She's hiding something and we have to find out what it is before it's too late." Sakura stated firmly.

Syaoran smirked and said just as he got into the car. "I love the way you think. You're starting to think just like me and I like that."

If Syaoran had not gotten in the car when he did he would have been able to see a light shade of pink on her cheeks. She quickly shook her head and replied to fight the fuzzy feeling she felt, "Well don't let the others hear that. They could start to get jealous."

------------------------------

An: That's all for now. Need five reviews before I post again.I hope you like it. More character will appear soon and some will just pop up because they will only be in that one or two chapters. Our main characters are still the only people TIU. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	6. the answer

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm also glad that people have been reading my story. but reviews would be nice! SO IF YOU HAVE A CHANCE; PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTER!

----------------- -------

"talk

-thoughts

Italics-people signing 

00setting

------------------- -------

Back to the Basics

Part 6 (The answer)

Eriol and Syaoran entered an oak paneled cover elevator. Eriol leaned forward and pressed the button labeled 12. They then stood in the back of the elevator. As the elevator slowly made it's way to their distention Syaoran nervous tugged on his white shirt collar.

Syaoran sighed uncomfortably. Eriol cast a glanced towards him and asked. "Are you alright? You keep tugging on that collar."

Syaoran looked at him with his amber eyes and answer. "Why do you ask? Nothing is wrong."

"If you say so. But I'd have to say it would have something to do with Ai-san." Eriol couldn't help but snicker as Syaoran rolled his eyes.

00 Peace of Heart (Ai's company) 00

Syaoran took a deep breath before knocking on the door. His amber eyes glanced towards Eriol who was waving at one of the girls working there. He nudged Eriol and hissed "Keep your mind on the job. Flirt later."

Eriol nodded and then tugged on his yellow and blue-stripped tie. He nearly stumbled back when Ai-san opened the door with lots of blue eye shadow and in a brown dress skirt with a deep slip on the side. – If she's not trying to get Syaoran; something must be up. What's with her eye? –

Syaoran glanced at Eriol. Then looked forward at Ai-san and forced a smile on his face – I'm going to die here. – He was taken out of his thoughts by Ai-san high pitch giggle.

00 TIU 00

Sakura entered the bullpen to find only the girl on her team working behind their desk. She removed her coat and placed it on the back of her chair. She sat down brushing some of her bangs from her eyes.

After a few minutes she asked. "Any word from Syaoran and Eriol yet?"

Tomoyo looked up from her computer screen and said. "Nop, but I doubt they will be about to come back. They've just entered the dragon's cave. I hope Syaoran makes it out of there alive."

A small smile formed on her face as Chiharu looked up from the stakes of paper scattered on her desk. "It's not likely. Did you see how she kept staring at Syaoran during the first meeting?"

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Talking about seeing; were is Takashi?" Asked Sakura

"He went to see Kenshin-san about some reimbursements. Something about not paying for the car they rented for the car chase last week." Replied Chiharu looking up from her papers.

Just then Takashi walked in with a sour look on his face. His blue tie was loosen two inches from his neck. He walked over to his seat and sat down with plop. He glanced at the papers clutched in his hands. Then he tossed them on to his desk. He frustratedly ran his hands over his face and mumbled.

"That stupid Kenshin…. He won't give us back the money." Sakura could not really hear what he said. She rolled her chair over to Tomoyo's desk and asked.

_"What was that?"_

_"He said, that Kenshin-san wouldn't give them back the money. You know Kenshin-san, he loves giving Takashi a hard time." _Tomoyo signed with a smirk on her face.

Takashi looked up and said in a firm tome. "That's it! If he's not going to give us the money there is only one thing we can do."

Chiharu interjected with a grin. "You aren't going to run his down with the car right?"

Takashi smirked and said. "I wish. But I have a better idea." He then turned his attention to Sakura and asked. "Do you happen to still have the receipts from the supplies store?"

Sakura nodded her head. Takashi smiled and said "Great! I'll need them…" He then started rummaging through his desk and said. "Now where are those papers?

00 Ai-san's office 00

"Thank you so much for letting us come and question the people here. We know that it has caused you guys' lots of inconvenience." Stated Syaoran as he watched Ai bat her eyes at him.

"It's no problem. I'm also glad to help." She lifted her right hand up to release a silver watch. She looked up a few seconds later and said. "Oh look, it's lunch time. Let me treat you guys too lunch."

Syaoran shot out of his seat and said with a weak smile. "That's really ok, Eriol and I have to go back to the office."

Eriol slowly stood up and buttoned his blazer, as Ai shook her head in disagreement. "I insist. I have to treat you guys to lunch. I'm sure the office can handle it. It will only be for an hour or two." She paused flipping a lock of hair behind her shoulder. "Unless that, you guys have a meeting or you are meeting someone for lunch."

Syaoran wanted to speck when Eriol opened his mouth and said, "Oh no, Ai-san. Syaoran and I don't have any plans for lunch. We were going to have them order something for us any way."

A large smile appeared on her face. Syaoran meanwhile, groaned inwardly. She walked around her desk. She plucked her coat off the hook next to a large maple bookcase. As she led them out the door, she said, "That's great! I know just the place to take you guys."

When Ai-san had her head turned; Syaoran nervously tugged on the collar of his shirt. – This is getting worse by the minute. Why didn't I call in sick? –

00 3 Pm/ TIU bullpen 00

Syaoran walked into the office with a strange look on his face. Eriol was in tow with a smug look on his face. Sakura and the rest of the team looked up when they saw them entered.

Syaoran quickly headed for coffee marker and started the look for the pitcher of water. When he could not find it; looked up and asked. "Where is the pitcher of water?"

Eriol looked up from his desk as he removed his pad from his suit pocket. " Don't you think you had enough water?"

Chiharu handed Syaoran a bottle and asked. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We had lunch with Ai-san." Said Eriol innocently. Everyone turned their attention to Syaoran who tossed the now empty plastic bottle in to the trashcan.

"Lunch with Ai-san wasn't my idea. Eriol had to open his big mouth and .. Let's not go there. Now," He walked back to the center of the room before continuing. "let's see what we have." He turned his attention to Sakura.

She stood up and walked over to Syaoran with a red and white book in her hand. She flipped to the page she had marked and said. "Remember two days ago, when we went to see Monimoto-san. I had Chiharu help me locate Sue-san's college year book. Sue-san is with this guy in every photo."

"So you're thinking that he's connected to her some how?" She nodded her head and then pointed to the writing next to the photo.

"And the part that said, 'I'll always be here for you. No matter who you pick..' Sound like a love triangle." She said.

He then turned his attention to Tomoyo and asked. "How is that list of names we gave you coming along?"

Tomoyo leaned back in her chair and said. "So far I've done a background check on everyone and nothing has come up. Everyone looks clean."

Syaoran nodded and then said as he handed the year book to Chiharu. "See if you can tell us if he's still here in Tokyo. Tomoyo run a background check on a guy called Inyuasha. Watashi."

00 Hallway 5pm 00

Everyone on the team stood in front of the elevator. They all had their coats in their hands and where busy chatting about planning for the upcoming weekend. Just as Sakura and Tomoyo where talking about taking their dog, Kero to a near by dog park a guy with short brown hair jogged up to them.

"Li!" Syaoran turned and faced the guy who handed him a piece of paper. "I think I know where Sue-san is."

Everyone turned to look at him. The guy cleared his throat and said. "On her computer there was a back up list, with the names of the people that were giving money. The names as you remember Tomoyo-san where in an order that didn't make any sense."

Tomoyo nodded as the others encircled the young computer wiz. "That is because if you take the first letter of the first and last name it spells out St. Agnes College."

Tomoyo gave him a high-five and said. "That's great, Akito."

The elevator arrived as the team piled into it. Meanwhile Syaoran was searching his brain trying to figure out why that school sounded so familiar.

After a few minutes Sakura turned to him and said and signed _"That's the name of college Sue-san went too. That's where she and Kenshin-san had the triangle."_

"You're right. We'll head over there after tomorrows meeting." He turned to face Chiharu, who stood in the back with Takashi, and asked. "Do you think you can give us Inyuasha's location by tomorrow."

"Sure, no problem. Takashi and I have to go see the wedding planer anyway.

Takashi groaned and said in a annoyed tone. "Again! We went Saturaday. I feel like we live with her." His statement caused Chiharu to glare at him.

"You're the one who told me to get a wedding planer. You said it would make it much easier." Takahis lowered his head and sighed.

Eriol tried to mask his snicker but Tomoyo noticed and said. "Don't you laugh. If you would have said the same thing and regret it later." Eriol looked at her and wanted to interject when she added, "That is also why you don't have a date yet."

Syaoran and Sakura sighed as the door closed. They waved at Akito as the door closed and sighed as they listened to the two couple bicker in the background.

00 two days later/ TIU 2pm 00

"Ok, that's it… we can bring Inuyasha in. Do we know where they are now?" asked Syaoran standing by the white washboard. The lights dimmed slightly as Tomoyo pulled a few photo's on the screen.

"This is where we think Inyusha is holding Sue-san.": There are four enterences into the building. One door on each side. It took a while to scan the place but if our monitors are correct Sue-san is at the end of the hall."

"Is there anyway to know if Sue-san is alive?" Asked Sakura her braid over to her right shoulder.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Sorry, there is no way. But we did see heat coming from her body. That should be something."

Syaoran clapped his hands and said. "Ok, we have two hours before he gets away and anything happens to Sue-san. Eriol, Takashi and Chiharu will lead a team through doors two, three and four. Sakura and I will go through the front." He said pointing to the large blueprint of the building on the screen. "Tomoyo, you and Akito will be in the van. Any questions?" His amber eyes scanned the room . "Ok, get ready we leave in 20 minutes."

00 Empty factory/ 30 minutes later 00

Syaoran and Sakura slowly made their way through the building. Syaoran had his gun raised while Sakura held a PDA. She watched as a red dot continued to flash. Each had on a jacket with the letters TIU printed in the back and bullet proof vast.

A buzz from the ear piece Syaoran wore caused them to stop, He then turned and said "Eriol and the other caught him."

"Can they tell us where she is?" He held out his right hand to signal her to wait. "No, he just laughed and said we now have 10 minutes."

Sakura's emerald eyes narrowed as she stared at the PDA in her hand. "The signal just went end." She looked down the hall and then said. "There are about ten doors down there. We don't have enough time to check all of them."

"We'll just have to hope for the best." They started to make their way down when they heard a sudden explosion from down the hall. They quickly hit the floor and covered their head.

"Explosion down corridor 3. We're ok… but send someone down here quick." As Syaoran started to stand up; he looked and singled to Sakura to ask if she's alright. She nodded and they quickly made their way down the hall.

When they got there the smoke slow cleared. They squinted into the room. At the far end of the room they saw a body. They made their way towards it. Sitting in front of them was a girl with dirty red hair in jeans and t-shirt.

While Syaoran checked on the body, Sakura noticed a whole in the wall and went over to see. Her eyes widen when she saw a bomb in the wall. She then turned towards Syaoran who shook his head.

Just then a team of paramedics made their way into the room. Syaoran stood up as Sakura walked towards him. "I guess, love can't keep someone you care about from killing you."

Syaoran looked at her and said. "He thought that she was the answer to his problem. No one could have expected this to happening." She nodded her head and sighed as they slowly made their way to join the rest of the team.

00 Park/ 5pm 00

Syaoran stood in the background. He racked his hands through his messy chestnut hair. As he watched Sakura and Monimoto talk on a near by park bench. He heard his cell phone ring.

He reached for it and flipped it open, while keeping an eye on Sakura and Monimoto. He pleased the phone up to his ear and said. "Li here." His eyes quickly adverted when he heard who was on the other line.

"Syaoran-san it's me, Ai. I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight."

Syaoran took a deep breath, nervously tugging at his necktie. "I'm sorry, Ai-san. I won't be able to have dinner with you. I have some things to finish up and I promised a friend I'd have dinner with him." He paused and then added. "Maybe next time." Then hung up his phone.

When he returned his gaze on to Sakura and Monimoto he saw Monimoto stand up and walk away. He watched as Sakura's shoulder slumped down as she sat there. He took a deep breath and made his way to her.

Sakura looked up as Syaoran sat down next to her. She took a deep breath and asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see how you are doing. This is your first case where the victim didn't make it. How did it go with Monimoto-san?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speck but nothing came out. She wiped away a tear that slid down her face and slowly lifted up her hands to sign.

_"I told her that Sue-san die and that her last words where that she loved Monimoto. I couldn't tell her that Sue-san was in on whole thing. I saw the disappointed looked on Monimoto-san face." _She lowered her hands and let out a slow breath.

Syaoran slowly placed his right hand over her hands which were claps together. He gave it a gently squeeze and then said as he signed. _"You did the best that you could. No one knew that there was bomb in that room. You might not have been able to bring Monimoto's girl home but you gave her the answer she hope to hear and that is with Sue-san last breath she was still thinking of Monimoto." _He paused as she looked at him with watery eyes.

He placed his hand over hers and gently rubbed his thumb over it trying to comfort her. He then said as she looked up. "You did a great job Sakura. Come, I'll take you out to dinner." She nodded her head and they stood up, parting their hands, and made their way to his car.

------------------- --------

AN: that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Syaoran's pass will be revealed and Ai-san might pop up again. So keep your eyes open. Please review and I hope to update soon. Until then, bye!


	7. holding back

There is the next part. Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming.Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!

-------------------------- ------

"talk

-thoughts

_Italics- People signing_

00setting

------------------- -------------

Back To the Basics

Part 7 (Holding back)

Sakura sat on the coach in her living room with her feet propped on the coffee table. Her honey amber hair was pulled into a ponytail. Her dog, Kero lay on the coach with his head on her lap. She gently ran her hand through his fur as she sat there.

Her large emerald eyes sparkled as she looked up at the clock, hang above the flat screen TV. She sighed once more as she sat there. – It's midnight and I still can't sleep. –

Light foot steps came to a stop. Sakura looked up and found Tomoyo standing at the door way, her violet hair was braided and pulled into a bun. She smiled at Sakura and walked over to coffee table.

As she sat down on the wooden table she said," Can't sleep huh?"

Sakura shook her head. Then said with a small smile, "I just can't stop thinking about tomorrow. I'm worried that I won't be about to pass and all for Syaoran's hard work would have gone to waste."

Tomoyo sigh and then stared her roommate in the eyes. "You will do fine at tomorrow's test. Syaoran wouldn't have told you to take the test if he didn't think you were ready." She opened her mouth to speck but Tomoyo stopped her by saying. "You told Syaoran to trust you and he does. If it doesn't work out you can still work on our time as an analysis."

"I guess you're right…" She replied a few seconds later. She then removed her feet from the table and told Kero to get to bed, which caused her to stand up and head to bed with Tomoyo and Kero in tow.

00 Next day/ Testing area 00

Sakura slowly made her way out of the changing room dress in a part of gray sweat pant with the letters TIU printed on the right leg. She also wore a white shirt. Her hair was tied into a ponytail.

She slowly made her way to the bench and sat down to wait for the person who would be testing her. As she sat there staring at her feet she heard Syaoran say her name.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he sat down dressed in a dark blue v-neck sweater and blue jeans, with a black coat covering it.

"Really nervous…." She said clutching the edge of the bench.

He then placed his right hand over her left hand and gave it a light squeeze. She looked up at him. He smiled and said. "You'll do great…."

Suddenly a guy with short spiky hair walked out of the office. He glanced at the clipboard in his hand. He cleared his throat and then said. "Kinomoto Sakura…"

Sakura stood up as Syaoran released her hand. She took a deep breath and turned to look back. He raised his hands and signed. _"Good Luck"_ She nodded and then followed the guy through an oak door labeled 'part 1 testing area'

Syaoran watched as the door closed. He then racked his hand through his hair. He leaned back against the light green walls. His amber eyes darted from side to side. After a few minutes he stood up and walked towards the window.

-Why am I here? Why? Why am I putting myself through this?- His eyes fell upon the parking lot. He stared at the half empty parking lot. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. – You're here because you want to support Sakura-chan… This has nothing to do with her. Nothing to do with what happened one year ago.- His thoughts were broken when his cell phone rang. He reached into his coat pocket.

00 Three days later/ TIU 00

Sakura made her way in to the room carrying a large cardboard box. She sighed as she finally made it to her desk and placed it on the floor. She then reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. She daped her forehead and sighed.

As she stood up the whole team popped out and shouted. "Surprise!"

Sakura smiled as she saw the large banner hanging on the wall which read "Welcome to the team, Agent Kinomoto" Everyone went up to her and gave her a quick hug.

"Let me guess, you sent me down town just for nothing." Said Sakura with a smile on her face.

Eriol smiled taking the box from the floor. He then walked the box over to his desk and said. "Well it's not a waste because the stuff you got is to help us clean out our close case file cabinet.

Syaoran looked over at Sakura and smiled. She returned the smile as Chiharu passed around the drinks. As everyone was sipping their tea Syaoran clapped his hands and said.

"Now that Sakura has joined the team as an agent, let's all go out to dinner." At that moment everyone walked away. A sweat dropped formed on the back of his head as he watched them walk away. He looked over at Sakura who shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey I thought you guys wanted to help celebrate Sakura officially joining our team." Said Syaoran

Tomoyo placed her cup down and said. "We did just now. But not to sound rude but the rest of us had already made plans. We didn't think the results would come out this fast." She then hid behind her computer.

Eriol sat down at his desk and said. "Yeah, sorry, I already made plans with Tohura for dinner."

Syaoran then looked at Takashi and Chiharu who were chatting among themselves. "What about you guys?" He asked.

They looked up and said. "Sorry, Takashi and I have to go to my mother's house to work on the wedding."

Takashi sighed as said as he sat down at his desk. " Too bad I can't go. Dinner with Sakura-chan sounds way better then dinner with my mother-in-law." Chiharu shot him a glare before taking his cup away and drinking all of the liquid and then heading the empty cup back.

00 That night/ noodle shop 00

Sakura and Syaoran sat across from each other. They had just finished off their food and were enjoying a cup of tea. The restaurant was really busy since it was Friday. Therefore, Sakura had to count on reading Syaoran's lips and signing to him.

As she brought her cup up to her lips her emerald eyes caught some guys at the next table. She looked at them and then turned away with a sighed. Syaoran noticed her sigh and asked

'What's wrong?" She shook her head to tell him nothing but he pressed on.

At took him a few more tries before she answer him. "The two guys at the next table are table are talking about us." Syaoran turned his head and looked at where Sakura was looking at.

He then asked, "Are you sure?" His amber eyes narrowed.

She nodded her head and then signed. "_I know what I saw…"_ She noticed that Syaoran was going to go over there and quickly added, _"Syaoran-san, don't go over there. It's really not a big deal. I just happen to noticed them talk about us. Someone always does. I'm use to it."_

_"Well I'm not and it's not right." _He stood up and walked over to the table. He leaned towards the table and said. "I'm sorry, but I happen to know that you are talking about my friend. Is there a problem with her being deaf?"

Sakura quickly paid for their drinks and rushed over to the table. But before she could get there Syaoran had punched the guy that Sakura saw talking about her. When she got there she caught him say. "And think before you speck. Not everyone is as nice as me."

He then apologized for the commotion he caused to the other customers and owner before ushering Sakura out.

00 Street 00

"That was a pretty interesting dinner. Nothing like that happens when the rest of the team joins us." Said Sakura; as they walked down the brightly lite sidewalk, towards his car.

Syaoran chuckled and said turning his head slightly to the right so she could read his lips. "Glad you think so. I don't think the next time we have dinner together something like that will happen again." He saw her smile and added. "Hope you're not too disappointed."

She shook her head when they finally reached his car. She smiled and said. "Not at all."

He unlocked the car and was about to pull open the door on for her when he paused to catch his breath. She noticed something wrong and stopped to observe him. She then asked, "Are you alright, Syaoran? Your face has been pale for a couple of days now."

He looked up at her and said with a smile grin. "I'm alright… I've just haven't been sleeping well." He pulled open the door and she got in with a concern look on her face. He slammed the door shut.

As he was making his way over to the driver's side of the car when he stopped and placed a hand on the hood of the car. He took a deep breath and then leaned forward slightly.

Sakura looked up at that moment and watched him. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and jumped out of the car when Syaoran started too toppled over.

"Syaoran! Syaoran…" Said Sakura catching him as he fell to the ground. "What's wrong?"

His eyes opened slightly and said. "Having trouble breathing…" She quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed 999. – Hang on Syaoran…. Hang on –

00 One and half hour later/ hospital 00

Sakura sat in the hall way of the hospital with her hands clasped together. Her eyes remained glued to the floor as her mind raced back in times. Her brained filled with sound she wished she never heard. She remembered the last thing she heard was the sound of a truck hinting the car she was in with her father and brother.

She eyes snapped up towards the doctor that was taking care of Syaoran. She stood up and asked, "Is he alright?"

The doctor gave a warm smile. He slipped his gel pen into the pocket of his white coat. " Li-san is fine. He just had an allergic reaction to some raspberry tea. That's why he was having trouble breathing and caused his heart rate to increase."

" I see…." Said Sakura.

"He should stay here for two days to see if there is anything wrong. Li-san seems to not want too, but I'm hoping you might be able to change his mind." The doctor looked at Sakura who nodded her head. He then held the door open for her and then said. "You can go in and see him."

00 Syaoran's room 00

Syaoran looked up at Sakura and smiled. He wanted she slowly made her way towards him. When she was finally next to his bed he smiled and said. "Some evening huh?"

She gave a small smile and said "Yeah,…" She paused and then said, " Syaoran, I'm so sorry, I should have asked if you were allergic to anything. If I knew you were allergic to raspberries I wouldn't have ordered that tea."

He shook his head and took hold of her hand. "It's alright….. I should have told you…" He noticed that something was bothering her. He squeezed her hand gently to get her attention. She looked at him as he asked. "Is something wrong?"

She smiled and said. "No… nothing…" She paused and then said. "Nothing that you can't fix by staying in the hospital." He adverted his gaze and then sighed when he felt her glare at him.

Suddenly the door burst open and the rest of the team entered. Syaoran groaned and fell back on his pillows. As Eriol poked him lightly, he asked. "What are you guys doing here? I just had an allergic reaction. Nothing too serious, it's not like I'm going to die."

"Well it could be..." Said Chiharu in a motherly tone. "And don't tell me you're not planning on staying in the hospital." She added a few seconds later also glaring at him.

He shook his chestnut hair and said. "Nop, Agent Kinomto has already given me orders. It doesn't look like I'm getting out of this one am I, Tomoyo-chan?" He asked looking at Tomoyo with puppy dog eyes.

Tomoyo just shook her head causing the rest of the time to laugh. Just as they were getting along the door flow open again and a girl around Sakura's age entered. Her raven black hair framed her face as she carried a duffle bag. Her ruby eyes filled with concern as she walked towards Syaoran's bed.

"Syaoran are you alright? Your mother called and told me what happen. Thank god I came back from Hong Kong yesterday." Said the girl now standing at the foot of his bed.

Syaoran cleared his throat and said. "Meiling, what are you doing here?" He noticed his team members staring at him and then said. "Meiling you remember my team right? Oh and this is our newest agent Kinomoto, Sakura. Team you remember my close friend Meiling right."

The team bowed and then stared at Syaoran. After a few minutes Tomoyo said, "We'll we better get going. We'll see you on Wednesday." And she ushered the team out. Sakura looked at Syaoran one last time before following them out. Just before the door closed, she noticed Meiling quickly rushing up to him and pouring him a glass of water.

------------------- --------

AN: that's all for now. Can you guess who Meiling is? I need 4 reviews before I post the next part. Until then, bye!


	8. being unsure

Thanks for all the reviews. Time to see how a few new people thrown in for a few chapter twist the story. ENJOY and keep the reviews coming.

---------------------------- -------

"talk

-thoughts

_Italics- people signing_

00setting

---------------------- -----------

Back to the Basics

Part 8 (being unsure)

Tomoyo watched Sakura walk out of the bedroom dressed for work, in a dark purple dress suit. Tomoyo handed her a cup of coffee before sitting herself next to her best friend. She then handed her a piece of toast and watched as she ate it.

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked a few minutes later.

Sakura looked at her and said, "Yeah, why do ask?"

Tomoyo placed her cup down and then said, "That's because ever since you came home last night, from the hospital, you're been deep in thought. Did something happen?"

She watched as Sakura finished off her toast and then answered in a light tone. "Just going back there brought back some unwanted memories and made some new questions."

"Are you talking about Li Meiling?" Tomoyo asked picking up her cup again.

"Kinda, is Syaoran-san seeing her? They seem really close." Tomoyo shrugged her shoulder before pouring herself another cup of coffee.

"I don't think so… From what I heard and seen; Syaoran-san and Meiling-san use to date but they broke up two years after he joined the unit. They're always up and down. But from what I know Syaoran-san isn't going to date her."

Sakura nodded and then finished off her coffee. She wiped her mouth and then said. "Come on, we have a meeting to get too. Eriol is going to have heart attack if we're late."

Tomoyo groaned and said as she placed her cup into the sink. "Why doesn't he just get a heart attack? I don't even know why Yuki-san put him in a charge while Syaoran-san is in the hospital?" Sakura could help smirk as she grabbed her bag and ushered her out the first door,

00 Conference room 00

Eriol stood at the head the large oak table, while the rest of the team along with Yuki sat around it. Eriol turned around after taping some photo's on to a white wash board.

He pointed to a photo of a man with a large tattoo on the left side of cheek. He then leaned on the table with his hands pressed on it and said, "He is the leaded of the gang. His name is Riyu. Yes, he has no last name. So what else do you guys have?"

Chiharu looked down at her pad and then said, "They tested the prime ministers car and found nothing wrong. But they did find some red fibers. They are testing it out right now."

Sakura spoke up and said. "I just got the list of cars but there are about two hundred cars with the letters EI on it."

Eriol nodded and pushed up his glasses. "Good, now just narrow it down to black cars." He then turned to face the team again. "We need to find that guy who hit the prime minster's car. We need more evidence in order to get Riyu since we know that he and prime minister wasn't getting long."

Takashi leaned back in his dark red leather chair and said. "Who would have thought the prime minister's son would be the leader of a gang."

"I guess the world is shocking… and that is why I need you guys to catch the guy as soon as possible. It looks like Eriol has everything under control while Syaoran is away." Yuki stood up and everyone followed. "Keep up the good work." They bowed at him and watched as he left.

Once he was gone Kenshin walked into the room. His red hair gelled and looked darker then usual. He looked at Takashi who just stared at him with a content look. Kenshin leaned towards the table and said, with the dark blue tie brushing against the table,

"You think that all that paper walk is going to get me to give you that money. You only have twenty pieces of paper which only add up a thousand yen."

"If you don't want me to send those then just pay us back for the car we used in the Ike case." Said Takashi as he sat up.

"Well if you think that I'm going to give you what you want then you've got to be joking. Think again, but here is the one thousand yen you were asking for." Kenshin reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a check, He looked at it before handing it to Takashi. Then left the room with slight chuckle.

Everyone stood up gathering their things. As they exited the room Takashi continued to mumble something under his breath. Chiharu patted him on the back as they made their way back to the office.

00 Three days later / TIU 00

"So do you think I should where my hair up or down?" asked Sakura while Tomoyo sat next to her with a pop stickle stick in her hand. Chiharu had also joined them with an ice cream cone of her own.

"I think you should where it down. It's a party at night right? Asked Chiharu.

Just then Eriol and Takashi walked into the room. They sat down at their desk with a smirk. As Eriol crossed his legs at the ankle he spotted the girl huddled in the corner talking.

"Hey what are you talking about?" He asked, which caused the girls to stop and look at him.

"Sakura and Kyo are going out night to his company party." Answered Tomoyo

"Ahh, meeting the boyfriend's co-worker. It's a very big deal." Eriol said with a smirk on his face. "It could lead to something serious."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. Just then Syaoran walked in to the office. Everyone stood up and smiled. Syaoran and Eriol embraced each other in a quick hug and said. "Welcome back." Then Syaoran turned to face his team.

"What's this I heard about something serious?" Takashi walked pass the group with his cup of coffee and answered.

"Sakura is going to Kyo-san company party tonight." Syaoran looked at her out of the cover of his eye.

Tomoyo and Chiharu gave each other knowing glancing before asking Syaoran. "You have better taste then those two guys." Tomoyo said with a smirk which got her glare from the other two men in the room. "Do you think Sakura should wear her hair up or down?"

Syaoran turned to face her. With his hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully he answered, "She should wear it down."

Takashi and Eriol gave a light whistle. Syaoran turned and asked. "What? Can't I have an opinion about a girl's hair?"

"A girl, yes.. Now our lovely agent Kinomoto…. That's another story." Said Eriol in a teasing tone. "I hope you aren't planning to send people watching her. She is after going out with a guy she met at a supermarket, who happens to own the largest cell phone company in Japan." He added as Syaoran lowered himself behind his desk.

"In that case I might have too. You never know, with guys like that." Syaoran answer looking at Sakura who just smiled in return. He then clasped his hands on top of his desk and said,

"Tell me what you have on the prime minister's son. 'Prince charming' "

00 Lunch hr/ Diner 00

Syaoran flipped his cell phone closed and then turned his attention back to Sakura, who was studying the menu. She looked up and said, tucking some of lose honey amber hair behind her ear.

"So are they coming?" He nodded and said

"Yeah, they got stuck at the tux shop. Tomoyo said something about Takashi not wanting to wear a bowtie." Sakura then placed the menu aside and took a sip of water.

Syaoran drank his coffee silently for a moment. He then asked. "Sakura, did something happen that night at the hospital? Something… that you didn't want to remember?"

She looked up at him and said. "I take it, you know about the car accident when I was ten right?" She paused and took a deep breath. He nodded his head.

._ "_ _I can't really remember what happened but I remember not being able to hear at all. They said it go away in a few days but it turned out I lost my hearing in my left ear." _She lowered her gaze.

He then reach towards her and took hold of her hand. She looked up at him as he said. "I'm sorry…. I shouldn't have brought it up."

She was about to reply when Tomoyo and the rest of the team showed up. They took the remaining four seats. As they pulled in their chairs Tomoyo asked. "Did we miss anything?"

Sakura smiled and said. "Nop, come on let's order. I'm really hungry." Syaoran picked up his menu. As he was flipping through the pages he glanced at Sakura out of the corner of eye.

00 Later that night 00

Sakura grabbed her coat of the back of chair. It was late and everyone was going to head home. She was also heading home to get ready for her evening with Kyo at a company party.

Just as she shut her computer off Syaoran walked in briskly with a file in his hand. He stopped in the middle of the room and said; "I'm sorry guys. But you'll have to cancel your plans tonight."

"What? Takashi and I were going to meet the wedding planer on last time before our rehearsal dinner next week." Said Chiharu in a disappointed tone.

Syaoran turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, but we got get word that 'Prince charming' is going to try to run the prime minister over as he leaves his conference." Syaoran then walked over to wash board with the photos of the latest suspects and flipped the board over.

"Well sweetie. I guess we'll just have see her this weekend." Said Takashi with a sad look. Chiharu let out and sigh as she sat down to call her wedding planer.

Sakura also sat back down and pulled out her blackberry. She opened her text-message screen and started to type in her message to Kyo. When she was finished she turned on her computer and watched as everyone picked up their phone to cancel plans. – Did Syaoran have plans tonight like I did? He was talking to Meiling on phone.. I saw her name flash on the phone before he picked up? Wait why am I worried? Am I jealous? No, not possible. Syaoran and I work together.-

She looked at Eriol who asked. "So we don't know when he's going to strike right?"

"No, that's why the guys will go there and stake out the place. As for you ladies, you'll stay here and watch out for everything. Tomoyo, I had them feed all the cameras to your computer. We don't want too many cars there. We don't want to spook him. Sakura you will do surveillance with Tomoyo. Chiharu will have back up ready for us."

"This is going to a long night." Said Eriol as he retied his tie.

00 Two hrs later/ TIU 00

Sakura watched as Tomoyo remove her headphone and place them on her desk. She turned too look at her with a large grin on her face. "They caught 'Prince charming'. They are bringing him in. We can all go home."

"That's great." Said Chiharu, who sat in front of Tomoyo's desk, placing her walkie-talkie on the desk.

"Yeap, and do you know what that means?" Asked Tomoyo looking at Sakura. She shook her head. "You can still go to party with Kyo tonight. It doesn't start until 8:30."

Sakura flipped some of hair back as she said. "But I don't have dress."

Chiharu stood up and said. "That's ok. I have dress.. I just brought it back from the cleaners this morning." Tomoyo smiled and then said handing Sakura the phone on her desk.

"Call Kyo and tell him to meet you here in an hour." Tomoyo and Chiharu then quickly ran out office to grab the items Sakura would need to get ready in time.

00 An hr later 00

Kyo, who was guy with short spiky hair and dark brown eyes smiled at Sakura as he helped her with her white wrap. She wore a simple dark purple spaghetti dress that flared at slightly at the bottom. She smiled at the girl's who gave her the thumbs up sign.

"Wow, you look great." Said Eriol as he loosened his tie. Takashi was in tow as they entered the office.

_"Thank you."_ She looked behind them and asked. "Where is Syaoran?"

Eriol turned around and said. "Oh, he'll be right up."

"Kyo looked at his watch and said, "Sakura-chan. We don't have much time. We have to go." Sakura nodded and followed him out of the office.

The team watched them out. They stood in the doorway and watched as they made their way to the elevator.

00 Elevator 00

"You look great tonight." Said Kyo as they stood there waiting. Sakura turned her head to look at him. She smiled as she tucked her wavy amber hair behind her ear to reveal sparking diamond ear rings.

Just then the elevator arrives. The door open and Sakura turned her head to find Syaoran and Meiling standing there. They stepped out. Kyo gave a slight bow. Then walked in to hold the doors open.

Syaoran and Sakura turned to their partner and said at the same time. "Could you wait a minute?" They nodded and watched as they watched off to the side.

_"You look lovely tonight." _He said after a few seconds. _"I see that you and Kyo are going to the company dinner."_

_"Yeah. How are you and Meiling doing? Do you have plans with her? If yes, you better go." _She said as she noticed Meiling and Kyo chatting lightly.

_"Actually, I just met Meiling down stairs. I didn't have plans with her." _He said looking into her eyes.

_"I see, I know I shouldn't say this but Tomoyo told me about Meiling."_

_"I see." _He said also glancing over at Meiling and Kyo._ "But I really don't know, what's going to happen between the two of us."_

_"Are you guys dating?" _He shook his head.

_"Well I understand how things can go… If you want my opinion I think you guys make a great couple."_ She looked down at her watch and then said. _"I have to go. We're going to be late." _

He nodded and said. _"In that case, you guys better go.. You look lovely tonight. Good night."_

_"You too, Syaoran…" _With that she turned around quickly made her way to the elevator where, Kyo stood waiting for her.

Syaoran watched as she talked to Meiling for a second and then got into the door. As the door closed their eyes met. He couldn't help but smile and waved good bye, which she returned.

Meiling walked up him. "Are you alright?" He turned his head to the right and answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let me grab my things and then we can go." She nodded and followed him to the office where everyone was waiting for him.

-------------- ---

AN: That's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review! The more I get the faster I update. Until then, bye.


	9. all pretend

Thanks for all the reviews. I think you are going to like this chapter. So let's get started

--------------------- ----------

"talk

-thoughts

_Italics- people signing_

00 setting

---------------------- --------

Back To The Basics

Part 9 ( all pretend)

"Hi, everyone… Isn't this a great Monday morning?" said Eriol in a cheerful tone. He placed a box of cream filled breads on Syaoran's desk. Everyone looked up at him with a raised eyebrows.

Syaoran leaned back in his chair and asked. "What's with you? Why are you so happy?"

"That's because I had a great weekend with my cousin. Who is happens to be moving back to England. She will no longer be in my apartment and I will no long have to deal with 2 AM phone calls from my aunt." He said as he draped his coat in the back of his chair.

Tomoyo looked at him as she walked towards Syaoran's desk to look at the box.  
"Wait, are you talking about Nakura?" Eriol nodded his head. "Yep. Thank god… I don't think I can last another day with her."

"You're just jealous because she gets everyone's attention." Eriol rolled his eyes at her as he sat there.

Yuki walked in at that moment and handed Syaoran a folder. He then took bunny shaped bread from the box. Then turned to face the group before talking. " New case, people. We've been tracking down the largest counterfeiting group in Japan. The leader, Ken Yuu. As you guys know Ken has been in hiding for ten years. Now, just last week we think he has resurfaced once more."

"That makes him forty something, now." said Takashi.

Yuki nodded and pointed at Syaoran. "Now I'm handing the case to you. The info is in the file along with the photos of the latest suspects." He then walked out thanking the team for his breakfast.

"Ok everyone grab your breakfast. We'll meet back here in five minutes." Said Syaoran and everyone scurried to get what they wanted."

00 half an hr later 00

"Ok, so our target couple is the married couple, Mr and Mrs Choi. Mr. Jin Choi is Korean and works in the stock market. His wife Usagi Choi trains hearing dogs. Lately Choi-san has been getting calls from Ken. Most of the stuff was scramble but we were able to find out that they've been shipping the money of the country."

"We check that kind of stuff. How come it's taken so long to find out?" asked Eriol

"That's because the computers where down during the blackout in Okinawa. They use that time to ship the money." Said Tomoyo.

Syaoran nodded leaning against his desk. "Not only that, but there are two other people helping them ship the money." Tomoyo pressed a button on the remote in her hand. Two photos of two males appeared on the screen. "It seems that they just joined the team and seem to be related to Ken."

"Nothing like a family business." Said Takashi as he sipped his coffee.

"Not something I would like join but our job is to find a way to stop them and catch Ken. I think the house right next to them will help us." Syaoran said standing straight. He then turned towards Sakura. "Can I talk to you for a moment?

Sakura stood up and followed him out of the room.

00 later that day / Yuki's office 00

"So what's this idea about?" asked Yuki staring that the two agents sitting in front of him.

Sakura shot Syaoran a glance. "Ok. I'll tell him. We want to go undercover as newlyweds and moved into the house next to Choi-san." Said Syaoran straighten his tie.

"Let me get this straight.. You two: as newlyweds? And Sakura-san you've agreed to this?" Asked Yuki looking at her. She nodded.

"Yes, it took Syaoran a while but he does have point. The windows are large and I'll be able to read their lips. It's the perfect cover and gives us a chance to get close to them." She said with a smile on her face.

Yuki sighed and then looked at them "In that case…. I don't see why not. We've been dying to catch Ken for a while." He mumbled the last part. He then looked up at them. "Well good luck telling the rest of them."

The two agents stood up and bowed deeply. "Oh yeah," Said Yuki with a smirk on his face. "Takashi will be happy to have someone go down before him. And I'll make sure I come early to wedding." He said with a wink.

00 Bullpen an hr later 00

"Where is everyone?" asked Sakura as they entered the empty room.

Syaoran headed for his desk and said. "I have no idea. Most likely trying to get more coffee." Sakura walked over to his desk and handed him her latest paper work.

The room suddenly got loud as the team came in popping streamers. They circled Syaoran's desk and continued to spray them with silly string. When they stopped Syaoran asked,

"What's going on?"

"Did you know, Yuki's receptionist over heard what you wanted to do and came rushing to tell us." Said Eriol with a smile on his face. "We're so happy for you, Mr and Mrs, Li."

"Oh we also penciled you guys in to get your photo's taken at bridal shop." Tomoyo said with smile. Syaoran couldn't help but roll his eyes. – Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. -

"Welcome to the club Syaoran! I'm glad that I'm not the only one married here. Maybe if have time you come over and help us with the wedding stuff." Takashi said tossing his empty silly sting can in the nearest trashcan.

Chiharu then reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a ring box. She placed it on his desk and said. "Here I got these from the jewelry store. It's a loan for now.. But maybe in the future it can be real?" Chiharu said with a wink towards Syaoran. "You guys can exchange them later that the church."

Sakura gave Tomoyo a surprised look _"Church?"_

Tomoyo nodded and said. "Yeah, we need some pictures there too. We're going to be your bridal party. I mean we want this to look a real as possible."

Takashi clapped his hands and with out stretched palms said. "That's great; more receipts for me to give that Kenshin. Let's see him try to get out of this one."

Everyone rolled their eyes. Syaoran sat down at his desk while everyone. He then said. "Since you're all so welling to help us, why don't you also help us move in?"

00 Next day / Late in the afternoon 00

The team along with Syaoran and Sakura where gathered around the kitchen island. They had ordered sushi and where all digging it. If anyone were to ask they their throwing the newlyweds a house warming party.

"Ok, everything is set up and the future has all been moved in." Said Eriol with a satisfied grin. As he placed a shrimp roll into his mouth he added. "Next time any of us moves in we're hiring movers."

Everyone laughed at his comment. Sakura turned towards the refrigerator and grabbed a couple of sodas. She placed them on the marble counter and stood next to Tomoyo.

"Hey do you have any beer? We need to celebrate Syaoran getting tied down." Said Takashi. "You don't mind getting us some do you, Sakura-chan?"

"Hey, who said you can have any beer?" Chiharu said wiping her hands on a napkin and pulling Takashi by his right ear.

"Your fiancée is right. We don't have beer in this house. If you want some, go out and get some." Said Syaoran as he popped open a can of soda for Sakura and handed to her.

Eriol and Tomoyo could not help but smirk. They watched as Sakura and Syaoran interacted with each other. Then Eriol said. "You guys have only been married for 12 hrs and you're already helping her. I guess that's the end of our friendship. The next thing you'll know I'll have to ask Sakura if Syaoran can stay out late."

Tomoyo whacked him on the arm. With a firm and dissatisfied glare said. "Shut up, Eriol. I think they make a cute couple. Come to think of it they haven't looked this good since two months ago, when Sakura went on to the company party with Kyo."

Everyone grow silent and looked down at their food, trying to pretend Tomoyo didn't say what she did. A few minutes of awkwardness passed and Syaoran looked up.

"We should make contact with this tomorrow. But for right now.. it's getting late and you should all head home. We'll see you in the office Wednesday." He said as the team groaned.

00 Later that night 00

Syaoran and Sakura stood in the empty and spotless kitchen. They had just finished washing the dishes. Syaoran racked his hands through his hair. He cleared his throat. His amber eyes fell upon the patio doors. He turned towards her and asked.

"Do you want to see outside for a while? We might as will practice being newlyweds."

"Sure, why don't I make us some coffee? It will only take me a few minutes."

Syaoran nodded and unlocked the patio door. He turned on the light and walked over the wooden swing and sat down.

00 10 minutes later 00

Sakura came out with two cups of coffee. She handed Syaoran his cup and then sat on his left side. She smiled as she light tucked some of hair behind her ear. She then turned to face the large yard.

They both stared out and watched as the sun slowly began it set. Syaoran then said. "It's really nice here. You know… I don't mind living here, some day."

"It is a really nice place to live. It remains me of home, back in Tomoeda. So this case; you think we'll be able to catch, Ken?" She asked as she sipped her coffee.

"This undercover assignment should bring us closer to him. He got a way ten years ago but I have a feeling we'll be able to catch him." He said placing his cup on the floor.

She looked down at her silver wedding band, embedded with tiny diamonds around the edge. She twirled it slightly. She looked up to finish off her drink. She felt him touch her arm. She turned her head to the left. Their eyes met before he said anything.

_"Are you ok with this? I mean going undercover with me as my wife. I know you agree… but… I know things between us haven't gone well for the past month." _

_"I'm fine with it. I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't like the idea." _She paused for a moment light chewing on her bottom lip._ "I know that it's none of my business, but how are you doing? Your mind seems be…"_

She paused once more not sure if she should continue. He then said, _"If I was to say yes, I would be lying. This case just got me thinking about things that happened one year ago with another agent."_

_"You mean Ayumi, right? I saw her photo on the wall on the first floor. The units name was on the plaque." _She looked at him with soft emerald eyes._"She's the one. The one that you've carried around. You guys dated?_

Syaoran took a deep breathe and let out slowly. _"No, we never dated. I did like her… We just never dated. I was going to ask her out but it turned out that she was double agent. She used me to get the codes." _He lowered his head and stared at his lap.

She watched as he sat their silently. She moved closer to him and placed her hand on top of his hand. As they sat there the yards was getting darker and she knew he would not be able to see what she signed, so she said. "I'm sorry…. I know what you're going through and it's going to get better. If you trust me to pick me as your partner for this case then you can trust me when I say that everything will be fine,"

He looked up at that moment. Their eyes met once more. Slowly his head stared to move towards her, closing the gap between the two if them. Just as his lips where inches apart they snapped out of their trance.

They quickly parted. She nervously tucked some of hair behind her ear. He picked up his cup from the wooden floor. "Sorry, about." He said after he cleared his throat.

"It's alright… It's getting late. We should head in." He nodded his head in agreement as he noticed the soft glow the patio light casted upon her.

"Yeah, I'll take the guestroom. I'll also keep lights off in my room… You know, incase anyone looks over, they might think it's strange that newlyweds would sleep in different room." He explained to her as she stood up.

"Oh, I see. I didn't think of that. Well I'm going to head in now. Good night."

"I'll be up there in a while. I'm just going to wash the cups up." She nodded handing him her cup.

Once she was gone he light out a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes for a second. He took a few deep breathes and let it out slowly. – That was close. What was that? You can't think about her like that. She's your partner. This is just for the case… Then again, this time can be used to get to know her a little better and to find out what she thinks about you. After all, everyone in the unit thinks we should date. – He shook his head vigorously. He stood up and pulled the screen door open. – Time to get some sleep… Stop thinking about those things.. sleep is what I need. It's been a really long day. –

He quickly washed the cups and jogged up the stairs. As he headed to the bathroom he stuck his head into the master bedroom. His amber eyes found her snuggled under the blanket's with her back facing him. After a few seconds he gently closed the door and headed for the bathroom.

00 Next morning 00

Syaoran and Sakura went for the usual morning jog together. This time instead of going to the nearest park they decided to jog around the block. They hoped to run into Usagi or her husband.

"So did you sleep well last night after all the excitement?" Asked Syaoran as they made their way up the street towards their two story house.

Sakura turned her head and smiled. "Of coarse, it's not everyday a girl gets the sleep in a king size bed. I didn't understand why they got us such a big bed."

"It has its uses." Replied Syaoran. "You want to try it out tonight." He asked with an evil grin, which causes her to blush.

_"Syaoran…Get your mind out of the gutter." _She paused then said looking over at the Choi residence,_ "I guess we'll have to get them later tonight." _

_"Guess you're right. We can have a barbeque. I'm hoping that will get them over."_ He said as they made their way up to their front door.

Just as Sakura made her way towards the front steps, which lead to the door, the door of the Choi residence open.

A lady, Usagi, in her late thirties stepped out. She had curly blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a light pink shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. As she stood up after picking up the morning paper she spotted Syaoran and Sakura. She smiled and waved at them.

Since she did not say anything only Syaoran noticed her. He smiled at her and then signaled her to hold while he got Sakura. He caught her just before she walked up the steps to the front door.

_"We've just made contact." _Sakura smiled and leaned forward slightly to see Usagi. She then followed Syaoran across the lawn towards Usagi.

"Hi, I'm Usagi Choi. You must be our new neighbors. My husband and I were waiting to meet you."

Sakura and Syaoran bowed deeply before shaking her hand. Syaoran smiled and said. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Li Syaoran and this is my wife, Sakura."

"I'm sorry, about before. I'm deaf and I didn't see you wave at us." She said, as she bowed deeply once more.

Usagi chuckled and said. "That's alright. So I'm guessing you're reading my lips huh?" Sakura nodded her head. "You know also train hearing dogs. If you like I can tell you more about them."

Syaoran and Sakura turned and looked at each other. Syaoran then said. "We have been thing about that since we've moved here is the suburbs."

Usagi smiled and said with a light heart giggle. "We'll that's great… why don't you two join my husband and I for dinner, tonight and I can tell you about them."

"Sure… That sounds great."

"Ok, then you can come around 7:30 tonight." Syaoran and Sakura bid good-bye to her and then headed into their house.

-------------------- ------

AN: There you have it part 9. Read to find out how S&S undercover assignment goes. But to do that you guys need to review. Until then, bye!


	10. being neighborly

Thanks for much for all the review. Here is the next part.Oh yeah, I forgot to add, the last chapter and this, along with the following is based on an esp of Sue Thomas FBEYE.

-------------------- -------------

"talk

-thought

_Italics-people signing_

00setting

-------------------- -------------

Back To the Basics

Part 10 (being neighborly)

Syaoran handed Sakura the last of their wedding photo, which they were placing on the mantel. Sakura turned around with her hair in a bun. She dusted off her hands on her pants and followed Syaoran to the coach.

"So, now that we have our house sit up, let's talk about our cover. They are bound to ask us that sometime during the night." Said Syaoran.

"Ok, where did we first meet?" Sakura asked starting off the topic.

Syaoran was silent for a moment staring at the coffee table. After a few minutes of thinking he answered. "At a bar. You were sitting next to me and asked me what I was drinking."

"At a bar?" She said in a dissatisfied looked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? That's where I meet girls." He caught her raising an eyebrow at him. He then quickly added. "Ok, sorry, I don't do that 'cause I'm happily married to a girl, who I didn't meet at a bar."

"We meet through a friend: when I went to pick my friend up for lunch." She said turning towards him slightly.

He nodded his head. "Sounds good." He paused and then asked "Was it love at first sight?"

"No,.." She paused for a seconds." because I didn't see you at the office that day. But you saw me and decided to introduce yourself to me." She said with a small grin on her face.

"Ok, so when was our first kiss?" Sakura wrinkled her nose at that question.

"They're not going to ask that? Who asks that question anyway?"

Syaoran racked his hand through his hair. "They might… you never know what they might ask. It's good to be prepared….So when did we first kiss?" He asked moving closer to her.

"The fourth date." She answered quickly

"The fourth date?" He said looking her as she nodded her head. "Why?"

"Cause it wasn't love at first sight for me. Besides I never kiss someone on the first date."

He smirked and said. "Well if I had kissed you on the first date you would have fallen for me." She raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm a good kisser, or at least that's what girls tell me."

She bit her lower lip to keep herself from laughing. After a few minutes he asked. "Just in case they ask what's the one thing that attracted you to me? You don't have to hold back. You can tell me in detail. I'm listening."

She sat next to him silent for a few minutes. Her emerald eyes went from him to coffee table a couple of times. Then she smiled and said. "Well if I was to tell them the one thing that I liked about you, I don't think we'd be able to the leave their house."

"Is it because there is so much to say about me?" He asked with a grin.

She smiled in return and said. "Not really, I just wouldn't be able to say anything cause I can't think of anything." She then leaned in and gave him a peck on the check before heading up to her room to change.

00 Choi Residence 00

"So how did you two meet?" asked Usagi as they sat around the large living room. Syaoran placed his right arm around Sakura before he answered.

"We met at a bar." Sakura quickly turned her head and gave him a stern look. Syaoran chuckled and said. "Isn't she cute when she's mad? I just love it. No, we really met each other through a friend. We didn't get to know each other until we all went to a bar."

"Aww, that's so sweet. Isn't honey?" asked Usagi turning towards her husband who had dark brown hair and coal colored eyes. The man smiled and said.

"Sorry about that. My wife loves stories like these. She can never get enough." Said Jin who then leaned forwards to reach his cup of tea on the coffee table. After that he turned towards Syaoran and asked. "So what do you do for a living?"

Syaoran placed his tea cup down on the table. He looked at Jin and then said, "I'm a lawyer. But I just switched firms and the new one is getting my office ready so I'll be home for while." He turned towards Sakura and then said. "Which I think is great so I can spend sometime with Sakura…"

Sakura smiled in return then looked at Usagi who asked her. "So what do you do for living?"

"I'm a substitute teacher. When I'm not at work I'm catching up on chores around the house." Sakura noticed Jin reaching for his cell phone. She leaned forward to pick her tea cup up.

" Usagi-san…how did you and Jin-san meet?" asked Syaoran, trying to keep Usagi busy so Sakura could discretely read Jin's conversation.

00 Few days later/Next Morning 00

Syaoran and Sakura sat across from each other with a bowl of cereal; wearing their jogging outfit. They where munching on frosted corn flakes when Sakura said. "I think last night went pretty well. Have you thought about how to get the Choi's over here?"

Syaoran placed his spoon down. After he swallowed the cereal in his mouth,answer. "Not yet, but I'll come up with something. Once we finish we should get dressed and head into the office."

Suddenly the door bell rang. Syaoran stood up and said. "I'll get that." A few minutes later he returned with a salad bowl. Sakura looked up eyeing the bowl. He placed the bowl on the counter before returning to his seat.

"That was Usagi-san. She came to return our bowl." Sakura looked up at the clock hung above the patio door.

"It's only 6:15." Syaoran nodded his head.

He picked up his spoon before saying. "I guess she's also doing some spying also. But the good thing is that, you don't have to pretend to barrow sugar this afternoon." She gave him a bewildered look as he ate more of his cereal. "That's because I just invited her over for dessert." He said the last part with a smile.

00 TIU 00

"Ahh, look who finally decided to saw up today." said Eriol with a smirk on his face. Sakura and Syaoran walked in carrying a tray of paper cups and pastry box. They placed it on Syaoran's desk before removing their coats.

"Don't you have work to do, Eriol?" Syaoran said as he sat behind his desk.

Eriol walked up to it and said as he plucked a paper cup off the tray. "Nop, Tomoyo right now is busy looking through the video feed, you lovely wife planted." He then gave a wink towards Sakura who smiled.

Tomoyo looked up from her computer as Sakura handed her a cup of coffee. "So far nothing out of the ordinary. Just normal activities." She then smiled and said. "Oh did I mention what a cute couple you guys made last night."

Sakura looked at Syaoran as she sat behind her desk. Syaoran rolled his eyes then turned towards Sakura. _"They've lost their minds. It must be something in the office."_ She could help but smile at his comment.

Just then Takashi and Chiharu scurried into the office handing the couple two files. Then sat down at their desk to catch their breath. Sakura looked towards Tomoyo who shrugged her shoulder.

"That's the list of phone records and info the two new workers." Said Takashi

"Oh, before it's too late, Ai-san is coming down the hall…"Before Chiharu could continue Ai made her way through the door with smile on her face when she caught sight of Syaoran behind her desk.

Syaoran gave a quick smile and said in a insecure voice. "What can I do for you Ai-san?"

She smiled at him, batting her eyes which were highlighted with light pink eye shadow. "We'll I came by here yesterday looking for you, but they said that you were out today." Syaoran nervously tugged on the collar if his gray button down shirt. "Anyway I was wondering if you'd like to go to this auction with me. Nothing really fancy."

Syaoran cleared his throat and then looked at her with his amber eyes. He was about to speak when Sakura stood up. "Syaoran-san. We're going to be late for the meeting with Yuki."

Syaorran nodded and thanked Sakura. He turned towards the awaiting Ai and said. "I'm sorry, I don't think I'll be able to go. Maybe next time." He stood up and reached for his coat and as he slipped it on Ai said in a disappointed tone.

"Oh, ok, maybe next time." Everyone watched as she turned to leave. Syaoran then slumped down on his chair and the rest of the team started to laugh.

Eriol was able to stop himself to say. "That was really funny. You should have seen your face buddy." He then turned towards Sakura and said. "But it was really nice of your wife of come and safe you. I always said you picked the right girl."

"Maybe next time you guys should flash your wedding bands in front of her." said Takashi, joining in. "She'll totally back away then."

"Yeah yeah, back to the case at hand. I'll worry about Ai-san later." Syaoran said as he placed his coat behind his chair. "This morning as we got into the car Sakura was able to catch him on the phone. But his back was turned away from us. We where not able to get anything; just a few words like dark, money bank, and ship."

"We need away to get into his computer to see the transaction and to see when the next shipment is. If it's big enough Ken should be at that one and we'll be able to catch them." Said Eriol leaning against Syaoran's desk.

Sakura stood up with the file Chiharu gave her. "Well tonight is the perfect night. Syaoran just invited them over for some dessert and to about putting in a pool in our backyard."

Syaoran then turned towards Tomoyo and said. "That would give you and Eriol enough time to get into their house and install the spy ware."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and said. "Why do I always get stuck with you when it comes to these kinds of things?"

Eriol just smirked and said "Cause I'm a good look out. Besides we make a good team." Tomoyo just rolled her eyes.

00 Super market 00

"So, a pool… You really want to put a pool in the backyard?" asked Sakura as she pushed the shopping chart. Syaoran turned his head to the right to look at her as he walked next to her.

He nodded his head and said. "Yes, what's wrong with a pool. I think it would be a nice. Besides we have the money and when our friends come over in the summer it will be nice."

"Yeah, but a pool is a lot to take care of …" She sighed and then said. "But if a pool is what you want go ahead." Syaoran stopped them in the middle of the baking section take over the pushing.

"Ok, if you don't think a pool is good. What do you want to do to the back yard?" She smiled and said in a excited tone.

"I thought we could use a deck like the Choi's. You like the barbeque, right? We can get you a bigger grill and it will like nicer." She said with a hand on his arm.

He sighed and sad as they started to walk again. "Ok, we'll do a new deck."

She smiled and quickly gave him a peck on his cheek and asked. "So what should we serve them?"

"I say ice cream with some chocolate surpy, sweetie." She turned to looked at him.

They stopped once more as he signed. _"I called you sweetie because we're outside and you never know who could be listening. But if you don't like sweetie we can go with dear or honey."_

"Well, Syaoran, dear we can't serve them ice cream. I mean we could but they wouldn't be any different then eating at home." Said Sakura, who turned to look at items on the shelf.

"Well you know, it's been a while since they served anyone dessert. The best I can come up with is ice cream." He said as they made their way towards the frozen section.

"That's it… I know what to serve them. Your ice cream idea just made me think of a dessert that Onii-chan makes." She gave him a quick hug before she handed him a box of frozen pizza. "You might need this when you come home late from work."

He placed the box in the cart and shook his head. – There she goes again. I just said I wasn't good at making desert. I didn't say I wasn't good a cooking. Tonight, she'll see how wrong she was.-

00 That night 00

Syaoran stood at the counter with a glass dish and a spoon in his hand. He was eating a tiramisu with strawberry ice cream on top. He dug his spoon into the glass and smiled as he ate. He looked up to find Sakura standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"This is really good." He said as she walked up to him.

"I'm glad you like it. But you didn't have eat out of the dish. You know we do have plates." She said as she took the spoon away from him along with the dish.

The door bell rang as she placed the dessert into the refrigerator. He wiped his mouth and said. "I'll get that."

She closed the door with a sigh. – I can't believe he at out of the dish. I just left him with it for 5 minutes. - After she ran her hands through her lose hair she went out to join Syaoran and their guest.

00 Two days later/ Sakura's room 00

Sakura was tucked under her blanket. She slowly turned around when she felt someone gently shaking her. She rubbed her eyes and blinked with she saw Syaoran.

"Are we late? But today is Sunday." She said as she sat up.

"No but Tomoyo called to tell me that she found the evidence we need to arrest the Choi's." Syaoran said dressed in a t-shirt and blue jeans.

"There is no sign of Ken Yuu?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, not yet, but I have feeling with Choi we'll be able to get him too." He said as she looked down at her pajama, which was a pink night gown.

A light tint of pink formed on her cheeks. She ran her hands through her hair and said. "I'll get changed and we can go over there and get them."

00 One hr later/ Choi's residence 00

Syaoran and Sakura stood in front a dark green door. They were both dressed in their usual work wear. Sakura wore a dark red blouse with a black pants suit. While Syaoran, wore a dark blue shirt and black pants with a blazer along with a dark yellow tie.

Syaoran looked at Sakura who nodded her head and he rang the door bell. A few seconds later the door open and Usagi along with Ken stood in front of him.

"See what did I tell you? I knew it was them." Usagi said smiling at her husband before returning her attention to them. "What are we do for you?"

"We're sorry to bother you but we're with TIU. I'm agent Li and this is agent Kinomoto." Said Syaoran as they flashed their ID's

----------------------- -----------

AN: S&S undercover assignment will come to an end in the next chapter. But more trouble is a head for them along with the rest of the team. So please review; until then, bye!


	11. breaking up

Thanks for all the reivew. I'm so glad that you all like it. Enjoy!

----------------------- --------------

"talk

-thoughts

_Italics-people signing_

00 setting

----------------- --------------------

Back To the Basics

Part 11 (breaking up)

Sakura exited the interrogation room. She ran her hand through her hair as she gently closed the door behind herself. She looked up at Syaoran with her emerald eyes. She crossed her arms in front of her body and shook her head.

"I've been in there for fifteen minutes. She's not saying anything… She says she has no idea what we are talking about." She said as Syaoran leaned against the wall.

"Eriol and I were able to get Jin-san to talk. We just need more to help us find Ken-san." He said

"Well I don't think she did it. If she did she would have told me." She said staring at him.

"Well keep at it. She teaches hearing dogs, which means she can read sign language. Inside of talking to her verbally use sign language. She's not talking to you; it doesn't mean she can't read you." He said with a spark in his eye.

"Ok, but I'm telling you she did do it." With that she walked back into the room. Syaoran turned the knob of the door next door.

00 Interrogation room 00

Usagi looked up as Sakura sat across from her once more. Usagi tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed. She then looked Sakura in the eye and said firmly, "If you came to ask me about my husband, you're just wasting your time." Usagi then turned her head to the right and stared at the wall.

Sakura took a deep breath. Then tapped the table to get her attention. Usagi turned her head to face her. Sakura then said._ "I'm sorry about lying to you. But that it is my job to catch the bad."_

"You don't know what if feels like to think that one person you trust can betray you. I thought that the four of us would be great neighbors." Usagi chuckled bitterly.

Sakura sighed as she sat there. – I know how that feels. I wish that it never happened but…. It doesn't so I can only take it one day at a time.- _"You right. I don't know what it's like to be betrayed but I do know how hard it is get someone to trust you. I hoped that everything we find out about you and your husband was false. I prayed every day since I met you that it wouldn't have to come down to this."_ Sakura eyes narrowed as she spoke.

Usagi turned her head and smirked again. She then said. "It has… I guess I'm glad that it didn't get too far."

Sakura waved her hand to get her attention again. _"I might not have been able to be your neighbor but I believe that you had no idea what was going on." _She paused staring Usagi in the eye. Her emerald eyes soften a bit._"But I'm the only one that believes that you have no idea. Even my partner does not believe. You have to prove to them that you had no idea."_

Usagi sighed as she ran both hands loosely through her hair. "Then what is that you want me to do?"

_"There is no way to get your husband off the charges and he has confessed; but you can help us find the person behind it. What do you say?"_

"Ok, I'll help you." Said Usagi

00 Afternoon/ TIU 00

Sakura stared at Syaoran not sure what to say. She glared at him and asked. "I'm sorry I'm not sure I heard you right? Did you say that Usagi's husband will be in jail for two years?"

"Yes, two years." Said Syaoran as they stood in the enter of the room while the other member just sat there in silence.

"No! That's not right." Said Sakura in a pissed tone. "What about Usgai?… She didn't know any of this and now she has to face the fact that her so called husband will be in jail for two years." She stared at him with her glaring emerald eyes. She was about to turn away when he grab hold of her arm.

She turned around and glared at him. He quickly removed his hand."The reason I was willing to settle for two years is because I was thinking of Usagi-san." He took a deep breath. "If we take this any further she'll have to face him in court. She will have to go through the pain of being lied to." He paused as she bit her lower lip listening. "This is the best for her."

00 Next day/ TIU 00

Syaoran walked into the room with a yellow pad in one hand and ice coffee in another. He placed it down on Sakura desk before he sat down at his desk. As he started typing on his computer Sakura said.

"Thanks for the drink.. I got Usagi-san to give us names of people that she thinks has connections with her husband that started showing up a month ago. Tomoyo is running the names."

"That's good. Hope the ice coffee isn't too bitter." He said looking at her. She took a sip and shook her head. He gave her a small smile before returning to his work.

Chiharu and Takashi walked in with a stack of pink envelopes. They started to pass them out. Everyone looked at the envelope and gave them confused looked. Chiharu was the first to speak.

"Takashi's dog die and now we have to back the wedding up a month. So it's in October now."

"Hey, Rufus is part of the family. My mother is really upset about it." Takashi said as he sat down at his desk. Chiharu just sighed in response.

Eriol looked up from his paper work and said. "Hey, think of that time as a time to get ready for marriage." He turned to face Sakura and Syaoran who were reading the invitation. "Look at Mr. and Mrs. Li, they've only been married for a week. Now that it's over they're still all lovey-dovey. I mean hey Syaoran went all the way to the coffee shop to get Sakura an ice coffee." He then winked at Sakura

"Eriol if you don't shut up I'm going to have to tie you up." Said Syaoran placing the invitation into a drawer.

Eriol just shook his head as Tomoyo continued to type intently on her computer. After a few minutes of silence in the room she jumped out of her seat. Everyone looked up at her.

"Sorry about that. But I just found out that Ken is here in Tokyo. His name was scrambled and he is living with another guy that works with Jin-san… The name if the guy Ken is living with is Hiro Meiji." Syaoran stood up and smiled. He grabbed his coat and said turning towards Eriol.

"You want to go for a ride, Eriol, Takakshi?" They grabbed they coats and headed out the door.

Just before Syaoran left he turned towards Sakura and said. "See if there is anything Usagi would know. I don't think Ken will be there. But I'm hoping we'll be able to get Hiro to talk." Sakura nodded and watched as they left.

00 Lunch hr/ conference room 00

Sakura pushed open the doors of the room to find Jin and Usagi sitting across from each other. She was about turn around and leave when Jin stood up. A near by guard nodded his head towards her and then escorted him out.

Once the doors of the room swung close Sakura walked towards the table carrying a lunch tray with two bowls of remi. She placed a bowl in front of Usagi along with chopsticks. She then sat down and placed a bowl in front of her.

"It's been a long time since breakfast. I don't know what you like. I got it down stairs in the canteen." Sakura said as to she pulled her wooden chopsticks apart.

Usagi gave a weak smile and then said. "Thanks, but I don't think I'm hungry. I just told Jin I wanted a divorce. I love him but I can't live with him. I don't want to wait for him. I mean I could but I can't live with him know that he's helping a counterfeiting ring."

Sakura dug into her noodles with her chopsticks. She looked up and then set her chopsticks down. "Breaking up is hard. If there was any way to fix it; I know you would have because who wants their relationship to sour when everything is going well."

Usagi pulled her chopsticks apart. With a soft smile she said. "And how are things going with Agent Li? Are you guys dating?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm just his partner. Li and I have a complex relationship. Once this case closes we'll be going back to normal." She let out a sigh and then said with a smile on face. "Which might not be a bad thing… The food is getting cold."

Usagi nodded and they both dug into the food. They were about halfway finished when the door open and Chiharu gave a slight bow towards Usagi. She then turned towards Sakura and said. "Sorry to interrupt but Syaoran called. They didn't get Ken or Hiro. It seems that someone tipped them off."

Sakura stood up, pushing her chair back. She walked up to Chiharu who quickly adjusted her headband. With her back facing Chiharu she asked "So what do we do now?"

"It looks like we go with the original plan. We arrest Jin. As for Usagi-san, she'll have to go into witness protect." Chiharu said in a low whisper. She looked over Sakura shoulders. She then said. "When Syaoran come back we'll need to send her to Minchiko."

Sakura turned her head slight to look at her. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She then nodded at Chiharu and then headed back to her lunch.

00 Later that day 00

Sakura and Usagi stood in front of the Choi residence. Sakura watched as Usagi took in the setting around her. Sakura tighten her coat and then said. "It looks different doesn't it.?"

Usagi nodded her head which caused her ponytail to bob up and down slight. She let out a sigh then said looking at Sakura. "This isn't the place I once knew."

-I know what you mean… - Sakura reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her business card. She handed to Usagi who took it and stared at it for a few minutes.

"Call me if you need anything. Once I again I'm sorry that this is a how things had to turn out." Said Sakura in a pleasant tone. "But things will get better. Time will make the pain go away."

Usagi placed the card in her pocket and said, "It's ok, you were just doing you job. Do you know where I'll be going?"

"I only know some where in the United Sates. I couldn't get anymore." Said Sakura as Chiharu and Takashi exited a dark green mini van dressed in jeans and sweat shirt. "My co-workers are here to take you to the airport. There will be someone to meet you there."

Usagi gave Sakura a quick hug before following Takashi to the car where Chiharu was waiting.

Sakura watched as they drove away. When she turned around she found Syaoran walking up to her. He racked his hand through his hair. When they were a foot apart Syaoran said.

"I'm sure Usagi-san will do just fine." Sakura nodded and then said looking over that their house.

"You know, I kinda like living there. I wouldn't mind someday having a house of my own.." She said and then turned to look at him.

"I wouldn't mind ether. I wouldn't mind coming home to a wife, two kids and a dog." He said turning twenty five degrees to the right to look at the house. As he was staring at the house Sakura removed the wedding band from her finger and held it in front of him.

"I think this belong to the box in your desk." Syaoran nodded and slowly removed his right hand from his coat pocket. He took the ring and placed it in his pocket. She then said.

"Now that this is over I guess you can go back to meeting girls at bars." She said with small grin on her face.

He shrugged his shoulder as they stood there as the sun slowly set behind them. "I didn't know. Maybe I'll find the right girl through a friend. After all, I met a nice partner thought a friend at work." He said as she looked at with a content look on her face.

00 Beginning of October/ TIU 00

Eriol sighed as he finished the last of his paper. He signed his name on the bottom and then placed the paper into a folder. He then ran his hands through his hair and said as the rest of the team got ready for home,

"Ahh, two more days before the rehearsal dinner. Are you guys ready?" He asked as Takashi helped Chiharu put on her brown coat.

Chiharu smiled and said as she removed her white purse from the bottom drawer.  
"I am… Everything is all set up. The kitchen should have the food done by the time we get there."

Takashi meanwhile sighed and said as he buttoned up his coat. "I don't see why we didn't elope. I mean if we did we wouldn't have to worry about all this stuff."

Chiharu narrowed her eyes and said in a firm tone. "Are you saying you never wanted do this? If is true then why don't we cancel it. Let's just tell our friends not to come." Before he could even answer she stormed out of the office. He then ran after her trying to explain his sudden outburst.

Everyone sighed and continued to get ready for long evening. Tomoyo smiled and said. "It doesn't look like Chiharu and Takashi will be joining us, huh?"

00 Late that night/ Sakura's room 00

Tomoyo entered Sakura pale pink room. Her violet eyes fell upon Sakura sitting in front of her computer, dressed in her cow printed pajama. She knocked on the door to get her attention.

Sakura spun around in her chair. She sighed and then released her honey amber hair from its bun. She waited until Tomoyo sat down before she asked,

"Are you ok? You know your relationship with Syaoran seems to be going well. But you haven't been looking too happy these few days."

"I… I'm… glad that my relationship with Syaoran hasn't really changed since that undercover assignment. But I don't think it's going to go anything further. We're just going to be good friends." Sakura said as she turned her body slightly to the right and clicked on a few icons on her desktop.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked

She turned to face her and signed. _"Onii-chan met Jason last week at the bamk. Now onii-san sent me an E-mail to tell me that Jason is coming to Tokyo to see me."_

_"Did you say, Jason?" _Tomoyo signed.

Sakura nodded and signed in returned. _"Yes, Jason."_

_------------- --------_

AN: Sorry about the shortness. Just thought it could be a good place to end. Please review. Who do you think this Jason is and how Syaoran will react when he shows up? All guesses are welcome. Until then, bye!


	12. Anger confusion or hate

Thanks for all the review. Keep them coming. The more I get the faster I post.

-------------- -------------------

"talk

-thoughts

_Italics-people signing_

00setting

------------------ --------------

Back To the Basics

Part 12 (Anger, confusion or hate)

"Let me get this straight" Said Tomoyo as she sat on Sakura's bed. "Jason, your ex-boyfriend is coming to Tokyo."

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes. He's coming to see me. But I have a feeling that it's more then coming for a visit." She then tucked stuck her honey hair behind her ear.

"Do you still hate him after what he did?" asked Tomoyo as she tucked her feet under herself.

She sighed as she sat there on her chair. She was staring that the floor up looked up. "I don't know. It's been six years. Six years since I even spoke to him. I'm not even ready to look at him."

"Well whatever it is we all have your back. I know Syaoran would come to your rescue if you ask him." Tomoyo couldn't help but smirk at her last comment.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She stood up and said, "It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow." She then pulled Tomoyo up and ushered her towards the door.

00 Next day/ TIU 00

Syaoran and Sakura exited the elevator. They had just returned from the lab on the fifth floor. They were talking about their latest case when they found Chiharu waiting for them in the hall.

They stopped in front of her. She smiled at Sakura and said. "There is someone in the office waiting for."

"What are you talking?" asked Sakura

"I called Honda's VP to come talk to us about his missing daughter. It might be him." Said Syaoran turning to look at her.

Chiharu shook her head. "It's not him. I've seen the VP's photo in magazines. It's not him. This guy asked exclusively for Sakura. Besides this guy is cute." She took Sakura by the arm and led her away, with Syaoran at tow.

Chiharu pushed open the door to find the guy missing. She walked in and asked "Where is the guy?"

Tomoyo looked up from her paper work and said. "He said he went to the toilet. Not sure if he's coming back."

Sakura and Syaoran walked back to their desk. Syaoran opened the file he brought from the lab.

Chiharu sat down at her desk and then said. "Oh well, I'm sure he'll be back.

Eriol smirked as he sat there with his feet propped up on his desk. "Hey, have you guys noticed that Sakura and Syoaran are dress a like today." Sakura and Syaoran looked up looked down at their outfit they had worn: a dark red shirt and black pants.

"Wouldn't that make it the fourth time this week?" Said Takashi with a smile on his face.

_"They're just crazy.." _Said Syaoran

_"Then next time, we shouldn't order them lunch." _Sakura replied.

"Hey isn't that cute. They're talking to each other in code." Said Eriol with a smirk as Syaoran tossed his beeper at him which he caught with ease.

The rest of the team just chuckled and returned to their work. Suddenly the door open a guy six foot tall entered, dressed in a dark blue shirt and black jeans carry a bouquet of white daisy. His short brown hair was gelled up and his sun glasses where propped on the crown of his head.

The team looked up and watched as he walked towards Sakura's desk. She was too into her work that she did not notice him. She glanced to her right and noticed Tomoyo sign to her. _"Behind you. It's him." _

Sakura looked up at him. Her emerald eyes gave off a slight sparkle. She noticed the flowers and took them from him gingerly. He cleared his throat and then turned to the rest of the team and said.

"Hi, my name is Jason Takei. I'm a reporter with Tomoeda Daily." He then turned towards Sakura who looked up after admiring the flowers. "I wanted to see how you were. I heard from your brother that you were working here."

She placed the flowers on her lap and signed. _"Yes, I work here. I'm an agent."_

"That's great." He said as Syaoran kept an eye on him. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me."

_"Tonight? I don't know… we're in the middle of a case." _She said looking at him.

"It's alright… I'm sure that they can handle it with out you. I'm sure it's nothing important." Sakura stood up and shoved the flowers back into his arms. Her eyes narrowed and her brows knitted together.

_"There you go again. You think that a bunch of flowers will get me to do what you want. I'm not the same girl as back home. Your charms don't work on me any more." _She then stormed out the office.

Syaoran stood up and said. "Takei-san" Jason turned to face him "I suggest you leave our office." He then rushed out the door after her.

00 Rooftop 00

Syaoran pushed the door open the roof. His amber eyes scanned his new surrounding as his chestnut hair blow in the wind. He found her standing the corner griping the railing.

He racked his hands through his hair as he walked towards her. When he finally stood next her he said. "We've got to stop meeting like this."

She turned her head and asked. "Yeah, people are going to start to talk. Except knowing Eriol by the time we get down there he would have started talking."

He turned and looked at her profile. "Are you alright? You ran out there pretty fast."

"I take it you understood what I said" She said in a monotone voice.

"Not all of it. But yeah, most of it." He paused and then said. "I might not know who the guy is but he seems like a jerk."

She let out a soft sigh. She then closed her eyes for a second and turned to look at him. "He's not a totally jerk. Just a plan jerk… I thought after six years I wouldn't be angry at him any more. It's just what he said that got me mad."

"I know the feeling you are talking about. I felt the same way when I found out the truth about Ayumi.The three that can get gambled up: anger, confusion and hate." He said looking on out on the skyline.

She smiled and said with a slight chuckle. "But it was good to yell at him. I always wanted to do that. To makes things better he's a reporter."

He chuckled as his hands also gripped on to the metal railing. "Ahh, reporters: can't live with them and can't live without them." They stood there for a few more minutes before they both turned around and headed back to the office.

00 Later that afternoon 00

Syaoran sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Everyone on the team was working on the latest case concerning a missing person. But they still had no clues and were stuck. Syaoran leaned back in his chair and sighed once more. His amber eyes caught sight of the digital clock on the wall and said,

"It's 7:30…. We've been here an extra 2 hours and still got nothing."

Tomoyo said without looked up from her computer and said. "Well I got something but it's taking me forever to break through the fire wall. I called upstairs and tried to get someone to help me in the computer crime department. But Steve-san said they were working on a big case."

Chiharu tossed her pen on her desk as she said. "No news… no one knows anything. If I don't get out of here soon I'm going to go crazy. Takashi mom is coming to have lunch with us tomorrow and I still don't know what I'm going to wear."

"Sweetie, don't worry about it I'm sure whatever you were it will be fine. It's just lunch. She just wanted to bring over her wedding gift to us." Said Takashi with a smile. Chiharu batted her eyes and blow a kiss in her direction.

Eriol groaned. He leaned back in his chair and said. "It's great that you're all getting along but this isn't going to work. I say we all just go out to dinner and pick this up Monday."

Everyone nodded there head in agreement. They all grabbed their things and locked up their desk for the night. As they headed out Syaoran said, "I just don't understand what we're missing. There has got to be something."

Everyone turned and glared at him, which caused him to hold his hands up in defeat. "Ok, ok, I won't talk about work. Let's go to the coffee shop I can use some scramble eggs and onion rings." He said as they headed into the elevator.

00 Diner/ an hour later 00

Everyone was enjoying their dinner. As a waitress brought over another order of onion ring; Chihhura noticed Jason standing outside the window. She leaned forwards and said.

"Don't look now but that Jason-san is standing outside." Eriol looked up and glared at the person standing in the window. With his knitted eyebrows he stood up.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll take care of this guy for you. He can't seem to take a hit." Sakura shook her head and said.

"No, Eriol…. It's all right. I'll take care of it." She stood up, pushing her chair back. As she was about to step away from the group Syaoran stopped her. She looked at him.

He removed his gun from his holster around his waist and handed it to her. She gave him a bewilder look. "I don't think I'll need to shoot him."

"Just take it… I know you don't carry one but you're an agent so you can use it." Sakura turned to look at the rest of the group. They nodded their head. She sighed and took the gun. She lifted her mini purple coat and slipped the gun in the back of her pants.

00 Outside 00

Sakura pushed open the door and sighed as she walked towards him. She watched as he gave her a smile. Then walked up to her to close the four foot gap in between them. She stopped and stood there staring at him.

"I guess I'm not good at hiding." She turned her head and stared into the street. She then turned to look at him.

_"You were never too good at hiding. But good at hiding the truth from me." _She signed.

"So I take it that you're not going to talk to me." She smirked at him.

_"No, I don't plan to.. So if there is nothing important that you need to tell me about; other then the fact that you seem to be stalking me.. I'll pretend this conversation never happened.." _She stared at him.

"I'm sorry about what I said before and I'm sorry about how things ended between us. I never expected it to end the way to did. But …." He paused for a seconds before he continue. He also took a deep breath before he continued. "But the real reason I came to see you because the girl you are looking for is my fiancée."

Sakura stared at him in shock. "Fiancée? Wait you were the one who called her in missing? Why did you wait until now? She's been missing for a week according to the people she worked with." He was about to answer her when she held up her hand. She pulled out her blackberry and dialed Syaoran number.

"Syaoran this is Sakura. I think I found the one person that can help us with the case. Pay the bill and have everyone come back to work. Who's the person?..." She couldn't help but smirk as she glanced at him. "You'll never guess who." She then slipped her blackberry into its case.

00 Interrogation room 00

"I only find out two days ago. I was in England working on a piece. Yumi told me she was going to be on business in Tokyo so I didn't think of it because she some times forgets to call when she is busy. When she didn't call me on Wednesday I found out by calling her boss." Said Jason as Sakura walked in to the room with a paper cup of steaming hot green tea.

"Ok, do you know if she has any enemies?" Asked Syaoran sitting across from him.

"No, but there was this guy that got mad at her at a convention." Said Jason as he took hold of the cup Sakura handed to him.

"Ok, a guy. That's good. This convention; what kind of convention and how come her company doesn't know anything about?"

"I don't know the guy's name. I never saw him. I only heard about him through Yumi. As for convention it wasn't for work. She was planning on starting her own business and was hoping to launch it there. As for guy.. .She says she's seen him before at a couple of other ones." Said Jason before he finished off the tea.

Syaoran nodded and then said. "Can you tell me the name of the company the guy worked for?"

Jason was silent for a moment. He then looked up and said. "It's call SUNSHINE." Syaoran stood up

"Thank you for your help. I'll go tell Tomoyo and see what she can come up with." He then said glancing at Sakura. "Sakura why don't you guys stay and chat. We can handle it."

Sakura shook her head._ "I don't have anything to say to him. But I do have to return this too you." _She removed the gun from the back of her pants. She smiled at him and said as he took it. _"Thank you."_

_"You can leave now. When we get anything we'll let you know. She should be in any danger since there has not been any bodies report and no ransom note." _With that she followed Syaoran out and to the bullpen.

00 Hallway 00

"So you're not going to talk to him?" Said Syaoran nonchalantly as they walked down the hall.

She turned to look at him. "No and why should I. He hasn't proven to me that I should talk to him. He waited a week to find out that his fiancée is missing."

"Sakura, you told me to trust you and people around me and I do. But you should also trust him. He doesn't seem to be lying." Said Syaoran staring at her.

She stopped and said. _"You don't have to say anymore." _Her emerald eyes narrowed as they stood in the middle of the empty hallway. _"How can I trust someone that has lied to me for 2 years? He lied to my face the whole time we dated. I almost married him." _She sighed and then said. _"Every time I think I've forgiven him; his lies replay themselves in my head. I'm just not ready to forgive him." _She then walked way leaving him standing in the hall.

He watched her walk away. Just then Jason walked up to him. He turned to the man. With a lopsided grin on his face he said. "I guess she still hasn't forgiven me."

Syaoran snorted at that statement. "I don't think it will be that easy. She's a really nice and caring person. But I can't believe you would do that to her.. She's never been like this before. I've never seen her mad at anyone."

"It's complicated. I really liked her. But because she was deaf my parents wouldn't allow me to marry her. So I lied. But I understand what she's going through."

Said Jason.

Syaoran slapped him on her back and said. "Do you really?" He asked looking at him. When Jason did not answer he said. "It's going to hard but I'm sure she'll find it in her heart to forgive you. She's just confessed."

Jason smirked and said. "Thanks. Are you her boyfriend?" Syaoran shook his head.

"No just a close friend."

Jason nodded his head. "Well if you want my opinion you guys could make a great couple."

Syaoran shrugged his shoulder. As he made his way down the hall way he said over his shoulders. "Thanks… And don't worry about Yumi… We'll find her.." Jason then turned around and headed for the elevator so he head back to the hotel for a good night sleep.

--------------------- -----------

AN: Wow, this chapter was hard to write. I didn't expect the chapter to turn out the way it did. I hope you liked it. I was hoping to end the story at chapter 15 but I don't think that will be possible. So it might go to chapter 20. So until then, KEEP REVIEWING! Bye for now!


	13. forgiveness

Thanks for all the review! Just for this chapter a great song to listen to would be _I can't hate you anymore –_Nick Lachey

--------------- ----------

"talk

-thoughts

_italics-people signing_

00setting

----------------- -----------

Back to the Basics

Part 13 (Forgiveness)

Sakura slowly turned her body to the left when she felt some thing nudge her. She rubbed her eyes and groaned inwardly. She rubbed her eyes again and stared at her dog, Kero. He was pawing her to inform her that her phone was ring. She rolled over some more and as she plucked the blue cordless phone off the wall she tumbled out the bed.

"Oww," she said as she picked the phone off the bed. She slowly got back on to the bed as Tomoyo came rushing into the room.

Sakura signed_ "I'm alright. Go back to bed." _Tomoyo nodded her head and gently closed the door behind her as Sakura lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hello…." She said in a sleepy tone.

"It's me, it's your brother. I need to talk to you about Jason-san." Sakura groaned when she heard that. With a sigh she replayed.

"It's 3 in the morning. Couldn't you have called me in the morning? I just got to sleep."

"I would but I wanted to tell you the reason he came to see you. I called him before and he said you weren't too keen on talking to him." Touya said in a worried tone.

"Onii-chan, I'm not in the mood to talk about it. It's a case and I'm not allowed to talk about it. But no I don't plan to talk to him. He hasn't given me a good enough reason to listen." She said as her head hit her soft yellow pillow once more.

"I just wanted to tell you to give him a chance. Sakura…. Just listen to him. It's time to forgive him." Sakura sighed and then hung up the phone.

She looked down at Kero who was sleeping next to her bed. She tucked some of her messy hair behind her ear. His big black eyes looked back up at her. She then signed to him._ "Next time, take a message for me." _He blinked as she just smiled and rolled back to sleep.

00 Next morning (Monday)/ TIU 00

Syaoran walked into find the team already hard at work. He set a box of jelly filled donuts on Eriol's desk. He then silently went back to his desk. As he removed his coat to relieve his white v-neck sweater which matched his black jeans Eriol looked up.

"Are you trying to kill us here with donuts?" Eriol asked as Takashi rolled his chair over to his desk.

"I might… but don't worry… You'll just die slowly." Said Syaoran with a smile He then placed his coat on the back of his chair.

"That means I might die before my wedding in two weeks." said Takashi as he headed back to his desk with two donuts.

The girls could not help but snicker from their spot near the coffee station. They were all heading back to their perspective desk when Chiharu said. "Don't think that you're getting off that easily. I'll have the wedding at a hospital if it needs to come to that."

The rest of the team shook their heads as they went back to work. After a few minutes Syaoran looked up and asked Tomoyo. "Do we have anything on that company SUNSHINE?"

Tomoyo looked up from her cup of coffee. She glanced at him as she held the cup in both hands. "I just got onto the site. It turns out that it's a real-estate company."

Sakura looked up and said. "I just got faxed over the entire male worker's resume. Chiharu and Takashi are going over them now."

Syaoran nodded and then looked over at Eriol, who said. "I got the results of the lab report. I had them go and check out the scene again. I'm hoping they missed something."

Syaoran leaned back in his seat. "Good let's hope we have something before lunch. It's now been over week and the worst part is that there might be a body out there and we don't even know about it."

Two hours later Tomoyo looked up and said. "Nothing is wrong with their site. All the places that they had a show in are legit. There is nothing wrong."

Takashi looked up and said. "Yes, there is; when a guy name Kaiyo Takei seems to have gone to two of the places where our missing girl, Yumi appeared for her personal business."

Syaoran stood up and said looking at Sakura. "It looks like we have our man. But first it looks like we need to make one last trip to SUNSHINE." Sakura nodded and grabbed her coat and headed out with after him.

00 SUNSHINE promote Team 00

"Thank you for seeing us again. I know that you and your team are very busy." Said Syaoran as he and Sakura sat down in front of bald man behind a large desk in a gray suit.

"It's no problem at all. What is that you guys like to know?" Asked the team leader.

"We would like to know if a man name Kaiyo Takei has come to work and know if there is anything about him that we don't know, like a house somewhere or a girlfriend." Said Sakura

"Well Kaiyo was fired two weeks ago. He hasn't been showing up to work and has been like a lot. I don't know of any girlfriend. As for a house I don't know anything about it but last month he was going to sell the one his mother owned. Then just before he got fired he took the house off the market."

"Did he say why?" Asked Syaoran leaning forwards slightly.

"No, but I do know it's a 2 hour drive here from Central Tokyo." Said the team leader as he ran his hand over his head.

"Thank you that will be all. Once again I'm so sorry for having to interrupt your day." Syaoran and Sakura stood up and then headed out the door.

00 Street 00

"Ok, Tomoyo , we got the address. We're going to need backup and also call the local police. Sakura and I are going there right now." Said Syaoran as they headed to the car.

"Are you sure we're going to find them there?" asked Sakura as they got into the car.

Syaoran turned to look at her with his hand on the car door. "Yes, I'm sure they will be there. Because some strange person I met at work told me to trust people. I believe that what the team leader said is true. I don't believe Jason has anything do to with it."

Sakura sighed and nodded her head. Syaoran glanced at her as they got into the car. He started the engine and they made their way down the street.

00 123 Oak Dr 00

Syaoran's car came to a stop in front of a blue and white house. When they got there they found the police there already. They got out of the car and headed for the trunk where Syaoran kept the bullet proof vest.. Once they were ready they walked up to a group of police men.

"Did anyone leave?" Asked Syaoran.

"No, the water heater is running and we see an image of a guy through the living room." Said a man in a dark blue uniform..

"Ok, the RTF will throw smoke cans in and then we will go in" Said Syaoran in a firm tone.

00 10 minutes later 00

Once the house was filled with smoke Sakura and Syaoran rushed in. Their eyes scanned the room but found no one. Sakura turned to look at Syaoran. He signaled to her that he would check upstairs and that she should check down stairs. She agreed and they went their separate ways.

Sakura slowly made her way towards the next room, which was the kitchen. She noticed a island counter. She walked around it to find a girl in her late twenties huddled on the floor.

"It's alright…, Yumi-san. I'm Sakura. I'm here to get you out." Said Sakura, kneeling down to her level.

Yumi looked up. Her dark red eyes glowed with tears slipping from her eyes. "I heard glass being broken. I got scared."

Sakura helped her up and said. "It's alright…. It's all over…"

Yuki nodded her head as they slowly made their way towards the front door. Sakura then spoke into her speaker and said. "Syaoran I found her. We're heading to the car."

00 TIU 00

Sakura made her way slowly into the room. She found everyone working on their paper work. She emerald eyes fell upon Yumi sitting next to her desk. She took a deep breath and headed her a paper cup.

"Here, drink some red tea. It will make you feel better." She said as she sat down.

Yumi gave a weak smile as she help the in both hands. She took a few sips before saying.

"Thank you… thank you for everything… Through out this whole week all I could think about was not seeing Jason again."

Sakura looked at her and nodded her head. Yumi took another sip and then said. " Kinomoto-san. Jason has told me about you."

"I see. " Was all she said in replay

"You know he's not that bad. He's really sorry about how it ended. He wanted to call to explain everything but he was scared that you wouldn't listen." Yumi said looking at her.

"He isn't the one I knew. Even if he has; I don't know and I don't care. I'm sure he's good to you. But that doesn't mean I can forgive him for what happened." Said Sakura looking at her.

"You're right." Yumi paused for a second tucking a few locks of hair behind her ear. It isn't easy to forgive but it's not good to carry all that hate around. Just give him a chance to explain what happened."

Just as Sakura was about to replay Jason came rushing into the room. He stopped when he saw Yumi sitting there. She placed her paper cup down and ran up to him. They embraced each other in a hug.

After a few minutes they separated. They turned to face the team and bowed deeply. Jason took hold of Yumi's hand and said. "Thank you, sooo much for finding her. I don't know what I would do." He then turned towards Sakura and bowed deeply.

_"Thank you… Thank you for listening to me. I knew I could count on you." _Sakura gave a small smile and said

_"It's my job." _She bowed towards them and watched as they happily walked out of the office.

Sakura took in a deep breath and said "I'm going out for some air." Then left the room.

Eriol looked at Syaoran from his desk. "Aren't going to check on her?" Syaoran just lowered his head and started to write. A few seconds later he dropped his pen and headed out of the office.

00 Rooftop00

Syaoran found Sakura standing in the same corner as last time. He walked towards her to find tears rolling down her face. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She wiped away the tear strikes and turned towards him. "I'm alright.."

" I know.. I just wanted to make sure you didn't fall off the roof. I heard from Tomoyo that windbreaker you have on. cause people to fall off." He said with a smirk on his face.

She lightly whacked him on the shoulder. She then said "I thought for the last twenty four hours that I hated his guts. That he was all to blame. He was why our relationship ended so badly." She paused as she looked at him and then adverted her gaze. "But I'm also to blame."

"It's alright… It's going to be alright… It's not too late." He said looking at her. She the closed the two inch gap between them as he pulled her into a hug. As he gently ran his hand up and down her back he said. "There is still time to forgive him.. There is still time to fix it."

She closed her eyes as she listened to what he said.- I guess he's right… and why does this feel so right. It feels so right… to be in his arms. – After a few seconds they parted and she said. "Come let's go before they come up with some crazy idea about what happened to us."

00 Next day/ Coffee shop 00

Sakura looked up from her coffee cup when Jason got near the table. She smiled softly at him as he sat down. A waitress brought over a cup of black coffee and set it down in front of him.

"I hope you still like your coffee black." She said

"Yes, I still do and I'm happy that you called and invited me out." He said as he lifted the cup up to his lips.

"You have your fiancée to thank for that." She paused and then said. "The reason I came out and wanted to talk to you was because I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you all these years."

"No it's my fault. I shouldn't have lied. I should have told you the truth about my parents. I thought that if I lied and pretend everything was alright then it wouldn't matter." He said looking into her emerald eyes.

"Well it didn't make things any easier. Jason… I'm deaf in one ear, not blind. I saw that your mother didn't like me and when I asked you told me that everything was fine." She paused and then stared at him "When she gave me money telling me to leave I was hurt."

"I know.. and I should have told you the truth… But I couldn't. I couldn't hurt you. I loved you." He said with a sincere look.

She nodded her head causing her soft curls to bob up and down. "I know… And when you wanted to explain things to me I was blinded by anger." She then paused and took a sip of her hot coco.

_"After all this time I can finally say. I'm really sorry. I don't hate you. I never really was I was just confused and a mixed in all the emotion with everything that has happened." _She stood up and then bowed. She then placed a neatly wrapped package on the table. "That's for you and Yumi-san."_ " I wish you both a long life together and happy marriage."_

She then turned to leave before he could say anything. She walked down the street with a light smile on her face. When she got to the corner of the street she found Syaoran leaning on his dark green BMW. He stood up when she got near him.

_"I take it everything went well." _He signed as a light breeze blow passes them

She nodded her head before signing_. "Yes, it did." _She paused and then said_. "I want to thank you for yesterday."_

_"What do you mean?" _He asked.

_"I mean for letting me use your shoulder." _She said. He chuckled lowering his head slightly.

_"It's no problem. Are you hungry?" _He asked

_"Yes, But first we have to go to my place." _He gave her a bewildered looked_. "I have to feed my dog, Kero. I don't think you've met him. This should be interesting." _She said with a smirk on her face.

_"Ok, and then we go for some Chinese. How does that sound?" _He asked as she pulled her coat tightly around herself.

_"Sounds great. Let's go." _She said before they both got into the car

_------------------------ ----_

AN: That's all for now. I hope you all like it. Takashi and Chiharu's wedding will be the next chapter. Please review and I can't wait to see what you have to say. Until the next chapter, bye!


	14. from this moment

Thanks for all the review. Takashi and Chiharu's wedding is in this chapter. Enjoy

PS-takes place 2 days before the wedding.

----------------------- ---------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_Italics- people signing_

_-------------------------- ---------------_

Back To the Basics

Part 14 (From this moment)

Chiharu sat at her desk. She tossed her pen in her desk and leaned back in her chair. She ran her hands through her soft curls. She closed her eyes as she sat there. She then looked up and said. "I don't believe this. I can't believe that we still haven't caught the guy."

Syaoran looked up and smirked. He looked at the two white wash boards near his desk. One was marked for the case they were currently working on. The second one was used for Takashi and Chiharu's up coming wedding.

Tomoyo looked up and said. "Don't worry sweetie. We'll get the guy before wedding." Chiharu just groaned in response.

"I didn't see how that is possible. We get off soon and there hasn't been any leads." Said Chiharu in a defeated tone.

"Have some faith… But maybe this might help." Said Sakura who glanced at Syaoran, who nodded and looked at Eriol.

They each pulled out a neatly wrapped package. They walked over to the couple's desk. They set the gifts down. Takashi and Chiharu gave them a puzzled look as the team stood around them.

Chiharu smiled as Tomoyo said, "We were going to throw you guys a party but this case turned up. So we thought we'd just give you guys the gifts now."

Chiharu smiled at them and said. "Thank you."

The phone rang and Takashi answered it while the team talked among themselves. After a few seconds he hung up. "We have a lead. He's in a house by the river."

"OK. People: Sakura and Tomoyo will be the surveillance truck. The rest of us along with back up will go into the house." Said Syaoran. They scrambled to get their things and headed out of the door.

00 One hour later / Surveillance Truck 00

"OK, it's clear… the guy is sill in there. No one has come in or out." Said Tomoyo into her headset.

They watched as people in coats with the letters TIU written in the back, rushed into the house. After a few minutes Tomoyo sat there silently. Her fingers swiftly typed something on the keyboard. With a few clicks of the mouse her face got pale.

Sakura noticed and asked. "Something wrong?"

Tomoyo turned to look at her and said. "Yes, there is a bomb on the truck. We have to get out of here." Sakura nodded and then they quickly removed their headset. They then throw the door open and jumped out. Then ran for cover.

00 Front of the house 00

Syaoran, along with Eriol watched as Takashi and Chiharu came out from the house with a man with a gruffly beard. As they watched the couple place the guy into the car they heard a loud explosion.

Everyone turned their head. Syaoran looked at Eriol who nodded. –Damn…. – He picked up his walkie-talkie and shouted into it. "We have an explosion… Two agents are down. Get the bomb squad here and the fire department."

Syaoran and Eriol started to run towards the flame, which were getting put out by the fire department. They stopped midway when they saw the fire department just arrived, along with the bomb squad.

Takashi and Chiharu ran towards them. Takashi ran his hands through his hair and asked; "How did they get here so fast. Syaoran just called for them."

" I don't know…. This is really strange. The strangest thing is why anyone would blow up the surveillance truck?" Asked Syaoran as his eyes remained on the burning flames.

Everyone's head snapped to the left when they heard Tomoyo say. "We're just glad that we got out of there just in time." Tomoyo and Sakura walked up to them with slight cuts on their face.

Syaoran let out a sigh of relief when he was Sakura. She gave him a reassuring smile before she said. "It was Tomoyo who figured out something was wrong. We got out and took cover by the mailbox." She pointed to a red mailbox five feet away from were they were.

"But it's not Yuri… we search him before we took him to the car." Said Chiharu.

"It's just really strange…" Said Tomoyo in agreement.

Syaoran then said. "We'll file a report about that… but right now we have drug lord to being in." They all the nodded and headed for their car.

As Syaoran and Sakura got into the car Syaoran signed _"Are you ok?" _

She nodded and said. _"Yes, just a few bruise that should be able to be covered up with make-up for Chiharu's wedding." _He nodded and then started the engine and followed Eriol's car away from the curb.

00 Day of the wedding/ bridal room at Church 00

"You look gorgeous." Said Tomoyo looking at Chihaur's reflection as she sat in front of a mirror. Her bridals maids, Sakura and Tomoyo wore light purple A-line dress with a white wrap, while she wore in a cream color wedding gown and red roses on the top. Her brown hair was pulled into a bun with a ring of roses on top.

"Takashi is going to faint when he sees you in this." Tomoyo says as she placed Chiharu's veil on.

Once the veil was on she turned around in her seat and faced Sakura and Tomoyo. She smiled at them. They sat down on the coach across from her. Chiharu let out a sigh. Then looked up at them and said.

"I can't believe I'm getting married today. You guys like great in those dresses. Sakura, Syaoran's eyes are going to pop out when he sees you in that dress." Chiharu said with a smirk on her face.

"No…. Syaoran and I are just friends." Said Sakura who then turned her head to look at Tomoyo.

"You should have seen his face when he saw the truck blow up. He thought you were still in it." Said Chiharu in a serious look. "If Eriol hadn't held him back he would have ran into the flames."

Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement. "And then there was time when he came back from the hospital to find out that you and Kai were going out. You should have seen his face."

Sakura sat there silent not sure of what to say next. – So…. Syaoran… does like me… - Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sakura stood up to answer it. When she opened it she found Chiharu's father standing there. She bowed and then turned to the other girl.

"Looks like it's time." She said as Chiharu's father entered the room and she gently closed it behind him.

00 Front of the Church 00

Syaoran and Eriol watched as Takashi nervously paced back and forth in front of the church, as people started to enter and sit down. Syaoran placed a hand on his shoulder and said,

"Takashi you're making the rest of us worry. Besides you're going to run a hole in the carpet."

Takashi stopped as Eriol helped fix his bowtie. "I'm sorry I can't help it. I don't see why we didn't elope. And I hate this tie."

Eriol chucked as he stepped back. "Hey it's alright to be nervous…and besides we all know Chiharu doesn't like the idea of eloping. As for the bowtie…. We all lost on that part." He said as he tugged on his black bowtie.

Eriol then added as he pushed up his glasses. "Don't worry you're going to have another opportunity to wear one of these suits again." He glanced at Syaoran. "Maybe if Syaoran is lucky he can talk Sakura into a beach wedding."

Syaoran turned and looked at him. "Hey when did this conversation end up with me in it? And why are you dragging Sakura in this."

"Ahh, so you admit that you like Sakura-chan.." Said Eriol as Takashi chuckle.

"Well ahh…" Syaoran started to say but Eriol interrupted and said.

"Besides we all know you like Sakura-chan. It's written on your face every time she out with other guys other then the three of us. You should have seen your face on Thursday. If I hadn't stopped you, we'd be having a wedding in the hospital." Syaoran turned to look at Takashi who nodded his head in agreement.

Syoaran spotted the priest stepping out and on the platform with them. He nudged the guys who scrambled to get into their position. He let out a sigh of relief when the music started playing. – Thank god…. If the priest hadn't showed up we'd still be talking about me. –

00 Reception/ 2 hours later 00

Syaoran amber eyes roamed the dance floor. He didn't find Sakura. A few minutes later he found her sitting at her table. He walked up to her and the leaned over.

She looked up at him as he asked. "Would you like to dance?" She placed her right hand into his awaiting hand. Then made their way to the dance floor.

Fifteen minutes later Syaoran held the door open for her and they stepped out on to the porch. She found herself seated on the swing like the one that was at their house while they were undercover.

He sat down next to her as she said."Thank for the dance."

He smiled and said. "NO problem… You're a good dancer…." She smiled at him in return and then looked out into the dark sky.

"So, where is your date, Kai?" He asked a few seconds later, hoping to fill the silence which filled the air.

"We broke up… things weren't working out between us. What about Meiling-san? Where is she?" She asked turning to look into his amber eyes.

He took a breath and said. "We never were dating. She and I are still friends just not dating. I don't think we ever could start dating again." He paused as she looked at him. "You know I was really worried something might have happened to you when the truck blew up. I thought I'd never see you again."

He looked into her sparkling emerald eyes. "I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you how much I care about you …" He then took a deep breathe and said "I like you Sakura and I mean as more then a friend and co-worker."

She blinked as she heard what he said. He then leaned forward and closed the two inch gap between them. Their lips met in a soft kiss. They parted a few seconds later.

"I'm in love with you. I don't know when it happened but I love you." He said softly. She smiled and then leaned forward to kiss him again.

"I love you too." They were about to kiss once again when they heard clapping and cheering. They looked up to find the team standing there with huge smiles on their face.

Eriol was the first to speck. "See, what I told you. I told you they were out here."

"Ok… you don't have to rub it in." said Tomoyo in an annoyed tone.

"We're just so happy for you." Said Chiharu beaming at the couple.

Takashi cleared his throat and said. "I think I see a wedding soon huh? Then you can official join the club." He got whacked by Chiharu after that statement, which caused everyone else to snicker.

Syaoran and Sakura stood up. He looked at his friends and said. "We just got started. Who says we're going to get married?"

"Ahh, but you never know. The people I set up always get married." Said Tomoyo as she winked at Sakura who just blushed.

With his arm around Sakura Syaoran said. "Ok fine, you guys win for tonight. But we better get back in there. People are going to start to worry." The team agreed and started to file into the giant hall.

When they were alone again, Sakura let out a sigh. She looked at him with a smile and said. _"I was hoping to keep this relationship a secret. I guess that's not going to happen."_

_"It was fun for sixty seconds." _He said with a smile. She nodded her head.

_"You know this is going to change things between us at work right?" _She asked with a worried look. He planted a light kiss on her forehead before answering.

_"Yeah, I know… but we can handle it. I believe we have what it takes to make it work between us. Come on, let's go inside before they come looking for us again."_ She nodded and pulled her wrap around herself before heading inside with him.

00 Sakura's apartment 00

Sakura and Syaoran slowly walked up to her door. She smiled at him as she reached into her purse to fetch her keys. As she pulled her key out looked up to find Syaoran lips moving but she could not hear anything.

She pressed lightly on her right ear, lowering her head slightly. Syaoran noticed that and placed a hand on her arm. She looked up at him and said.

"It's alright… Just heard something funny." He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Are you sure? Do you want to go to hospital?" She shook her head and then unlocked the door. She then turned and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to fine.." She said when she heard what he said. He gave her another quick kiss before watching her go inside.

She closed the door gently and leaned against it. She then placed keys on the hook by the door, which caused Kero to look up her. She signal Kero to follow her to her room. As she walked towards her room Tomoyo stuck her head out. Sakura stopped and said.

"Hey what are you doing up? It's two in the morning." Said Sakura.

"I should be asking you that. You know Kero was waiting at the door. Did you and syaoran….." She paused with an evil grin on her face.

"Whatever you're thinking it's not it…. We just went for a walk and had some coffee." Her right ear suddenly went out. She gave Tomoyo a weak smile as she stood there. After a few seconds it went away. "It's late Tomoyo I'm going to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning." Sakura then headed to her room with Kero in tow

---------- -------

AN: Someone once asked me if Sakura was going to go totally deaf and my answer is I'm not sure yet. You'll just have to read to find out. Hoping to get at least 3 reviews before I update again. So please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until then, bye!


	15. the girl

Thanks for all the reviews! This story will be coming to an end soon, but not just yet. So please keep the reviews coming. Enjoy

--------------------------- ------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_Italics-people signing_

_-------------------------- ---------------_

Back TO the Basics

Part 15 (The girl)

Sakura rolled out of her bed and sighed. She tied her bathrobe around herself and was about to head to bathroom when her right ear started to ring. She paused and shut her eyes. After a few minutes she looked up.

Kero looked up at her. She gave a soft smile and said. "It's alright… you know it's been two weeks since it's been going on. Go back to sleep." She watched as he lowered his head, and then headed for the bathroom.

She got out of the bathroom and quickly got dressed. She tied her hair up into a bun. Then grabbed her cell phone and headed out the door.

00 Kitchen 00

Sakura walked into the kitchen to find Tomoyo dressed in jeans and white sweater. She smiled at Tomoyo and said. "You're up early. I thought I was going to have to drag you out of bed."

Tomoyo gave a fake laugh as she handed her a cup of coffee. She then sat down next to Sakura and handed her a muffin. As she sipped her coffee she noticed Sakura lightly pressing on her right ear.

"Sakura are you alright?" You've been acting slightly weird these three weeks?"Asked Tomoyo leaning towards her.

Sakura looked up and at her and said softly. "Yeah, Yeah,…. Ears just hurt a bit… nothing to worry about." Sakura said sitting up on her stool as the winter sunlight entered the room.

Tomoyo placed her cup up to her lips. After a few sips she said. "Ok, something is wrong. You know if you need anything you can come to me."

Sakura smiled and said." Yes, I know. Thank you… Anyway, are you ready for the baseball game today against the Accounting department?" She said the last part with a grin.

"Arrgh. Don't remain me… You know I hate sports. It's just a tradition with our team. Why can't they have a computer contest?" Asked Tomoyo as she wrinkled her nose.

Sakura could not help but chuckle and said. "You's like that, wouldn't you?" She looked at the clock on the wall and said. "I'm going to grab Kero and some other stuff. Syaoran and Eriol are going to pick us up in twenty minutes."

"I don't see why Takashi and Chiharu couldn't pick us up. I can't stand being with Eriol. We're going to have listen to him talk about how he almost made it to third if dusted hadn't blown into his eye." Tomoyo said as she continued to sip her coffee.

Sakura just shook her head and headed into bedroom to get Kero ready for their day on the baseball field.

00 Baseball field 00

Sakura watched as the team switched places. She stood on at the batting plate. Syaoran gave her a thumb up sign as she stood there with the bat over her shoulder. She glanced at Kero who sat on the stands. Her emerald eyes fell upon the pitch.

The guy pitched the ball and Sakura watched it zoom towards her. Then with one swing she hit it and then dropped the bat and started running. She made it to first base. Once the ball made it to the pitch once again Chiharu walked up to the batting plate.

Just as the guy was about to pitch the ball Syaoran's cell phone rang. "Ok, time out." Everyone stopped and turned to face him. After a few minutes he snapped his phone shut.

With everyone looking at him he said. "Sorry, we're going to have to call it quits for today. That was Yuki-san. He wants my team to head into work." Everyone except Tomoyo groaned.

"Sakura, I'll drive you back to your place so you can take Kero home." Said Syaoran as they grabbed their things on the stand. Sakura nodded and signaled Kero to get off the stand.

As they were heading to the car Syaoran reached into his pocket and pulled out a doggie treat for Kero, who stood between them. Sakura noticed that and said. "If you keep doing that he's going to get fat."

"It's alright.. I'll just take him for evening runs. Besides it will give me some reason to come see you at night." Sakura shook her head.

00 Parking lot 00

Sakura and Syaoran got into the car. Kero sat in the back seat. As Sakura was getting her seatbelt on Syaoran snapped his seatbelt on. He then started to adjust the mirror.

Just as he was about to start the engine he spotted someone in the rare view mirror. He saw a girl with brown hair and light blue highlights in her hair. Her brown eyes started into his eyes. The girl tucked some hair behind her ear.

-It can't be her….. It can't be Ayumi.- He turned his head and then started at the spot where the girl stood, but he saw nothing.

Sakura finally looked up. She blinked and turned her head around to see what he was looking at. But she was nothing. She looked at Syaoran and asked. "Are you alright?"

He turned around once more. He started the engine once more. After a few minutes answered, "Yeah… just thought I saw someone. It's nothing." He then started to pull out of the parking lot. –My eyes were just playing tricks on me.. It wasn't her. It can't be… she's in jail. – Sakura nervously glanced at him all the way towards her apartment.

00 TIU 00

Syaoran was getting a cup of green tea when he someone place a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked up to find Eriol standing next to him. He tossed his stir into the trashcan before taking a sip.

As Eriol poured himself a cup of tea he asked. "Are you alright? You seem kind of distracted."

"Yeah, I just thought I was something as Sakura and I was leaving the field." They left the coffee station and headed for their desk.

Syaoran turned and started to clean off the washboard when Sakura walked into the room with Yuki at tow. Everyone turned around and faced him before he spoke.

"We have a sniper people. He's killed two people within twenty-four hours. The first one a jeweler and the second one is cop. I'm giving you guys this case because Syaoran it might be someone that got away looking from its actions." He stated towards Syaoran. "Let's catch this guy soon."

Syaoran turned around and wrote in green marker. 'Card shooter' He then grabbed his coat and said. "Let's go and see what we get. Chiharu we need you here in case anyone from the lab or reporters starts to call." They then grabbed their things and headed out the door.

00 Grassy area(2 days later)/ just outside Tokyo 00

Syaoran looked up from his spot in front some cut grass. He looked up from his spot as Takashi and Sakura walked up towards him. He propped up his sunglasses as he stood up. Takashi handed him an evidence bag with a large playing card in it.

"He left a calling card like the other two. It's a number three." Said Takashi

"Run finger print test on it. This is the third victim and was shot 100 feet away." Said Syaoran as Sakura walked next to him and said.

"The guy was a banker. His wife is at home right now. Do you want to talk to her?" Syaoran nodded and then said to Takashi

"Eriol,Takashi see if there is any other clues… Sakura and I are going to talk to wife." He then followed Sakura across the street towards a two story house with yellow shutters.

00 Banker residences 00

"Thank you for seeing. We are sorry about what happened to your husband." Said Sakura, as they sat down at a kitchen table. A lady with raven black hair and black eyes nodded her head.

"It's just really shocking. I was talking to him as he was coming up the front door. He was telling me that he booked us a spot in a hot spring resort in Kyoto." Said the wife.

"I'm sorry but I must ask you but does he have any enemies?" Asked Syaoran

The wife shook her head as she sniffled. "No, not that I can think of. But there was a time a year ago he was in a bank hold up. But I don't think it has anything to do with it. I mean it was more then a year ago."

Syaoran remained silent then said. "Is that all? Was there anything else?"

Sakura handed her a tissue. After dapping her eyes dry she said "No, other then that there is nothing… I just can't believe someone would do that just outside my house."

"Thank you for your help. We're going to catch the guy that did this." Said Syaoran confidently. They stood up and bowed before heading out the door.

00 Outside 00

"This is really strange. Why would anyone shot someone down in front of their house?" said Sakura as they headed across the street.

"So far there is no connection between a jeweler, cop and banker…Let's hope that Eriol and Takashi have found something." Said Syaoran

Eriol and Takashi walked up to them. They handed him a bullet in a bag and a bag of birdseeds. "That's all that's left. There are also foot prints but they are not useable. But we are able to see where he entered and left."

"Ok, let's get these back to HQ." said Syaoran as they headed to the car.

As the team made their way to the car Syaoran stopped half way. His amber eyes fell upon the same girl he saw at the baseball parking lot. The girl started to leave and Syaoran sprinted after her.

Eriol, Takashi and Sakura ran after him. They all came to a stop in front of a forest. Syaoran was breathing heavily. He blinked and turned to found them standing there. He racked his hands through his hair as he asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"That's what we should be asking you. You started running after something. We called your name but you couldn't hear us." Said Eriol as they walked back to their car.

"I just thought I saw someone. But I lost the person." He said as he unlocked the car.

Sakura was about to get to the car when her right ear started to ring. She paused and took a deep breath. She looked up after a few seconds. When she looked up she found the guys busy talking. She let out a sigh of relief. - That was close…. They didn't see anything…-

She got into the car and waited for them to get in. With a smile on her face she "Let's grab something to eat for the team. I don't think we'll be going any where soon."

00 Two days later 00

Sakura and Syaoran stepped on the elevator as they headed back to their office on the fourth floor. As they were riding the elevator Sakura noticed that Syaoran was deep in though. She turned towards him and asked. "Syaoran are you ok?"

He turned to look at her. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because you're been spacing out lately." He took hold of her hands and said.

"Yes, everything is fine. It's just the latest case that has been getting too me." Sakura sighed as she took a step forward and pressed the stop button, which causes them to stop in between floors.

He looked at her with a shock expression. "What was that for?" He asked.

She took a deep breath and said. _"Cause I know that you are lying. We've been working together for more then six months. I know something is bothering you." _She paused and then asked. _"Does it have something to do with the person you thought you saw?"_

He sighed as he threw his head back and ran his hands over his face. He then looked at her. "I'm not sure… I thought at the beginning I was seeing things. But now… I'm not sure."

_"Do you know who the person is?" _She asked looking at him with concern on her face.

"I'm not sure… because that person is in jail." Sakura was silent and then pressed the emergency stop button again and the elevator started to move again.

She then turned to him and said. "If you want we can go and see if that person is still there."

As they stepped off the elevator he said "We'll see." She nodded her head in agreement.

00 TIU 00

Sakura and Syaoran enter to find Eriol and Takashi writing on the white washboard labeled 'Card Shooter' They sat down at their desk and waited until they finished writing.

Eriol looked around the room. Then with a pointer pointed to the guys and said. "We now have three victims. One bank, a cop and Jeweler, what do these three have in common? He asked.

Tomoyo sighed as she sat behind her desk. "You know if we knew what they did have in common we wouldn't be sitting here."

Takashi spoke up and said. "I ran a back ground check on all three of them. The one thing that they have in common is that they were all part of the Tomo Honda case." He whispered the last part.

Sakura looked at Syaoran who said. _"He said the Tomo Honda case, which was little more then a year ago."_

Syaoran looked up and asked. "Are you sure it is Tomo Honda case?" Chiharu and Takashi nodded their head mutually.

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and said in a worry tone. "The Tomo Honda case was the one that got away…. He was the one that…"She paused and then said "Ayumi was involved in…."

"Yeah, and now we know who's behind who's behind the killings." Said Eriol sitting back down.

Syaoran grabbed his coat and said. "Sakura and I will be going to County Jail… call us if we get anything." He grabbed Sakura's coat and as they were heading out the door Chiharu said.

"But the Mayor and Yuki are coming over for an update on the case." She said standing up.

Syaoran shouted over his shoulder. "Tell them we're working on the case. We'll be back in two hours." Then the doors swung close.

00 County Jail 00

Sakura and Syaoran stood outside the visiting room. Sakura took a deep breath and said with their ID's clipped on their coat. _"Are you sure you want to do this?" _

_"Yes, I need to clear this up… if I don't I'll keep on wonder." _He said looking into her emerald eyes.

_"Then do you want me to go in there with you?" _She asked batting her eyes. Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle.

_"Are you jealous?" _She shook her head. He raised an eyebrow and she sighed and nodded her head.

_"How can I not.. She was the girl that stole your heart. If it wasn't for her then your trust wouldn't have been destroyed." _She said looking into his eyes.

_"Well you don't have to worry because now I have you."_ There was a loud buzzing sound, which signaled the prisoner had arrived. A green light flashed, which cause them to look up.

Syaoran took a deep breath and placed his hand on the door knob. He then turned to look at Sakura who stood there. _"Don't worry, I won't take long…" _With that he went into the room.

00 Visiting room 00

Upon pulling open the door he found a girl around a little older then him sitting at an iron table with her brown hair and light blue hair in a ponytail. She looked up at him dressed in a gray jumpsuit.

She smiled at him and said. "Syaoran-chan, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in a year."

He pulled out the chair opposite from her and sat down. With knitted eyebrows he said. "Ayumi, I didn't come here to ask you about time here. I want to know if you've seen Tomo in the last forty-eight hours."

------------------ -----

AN: that's all for now… Hope you liked it. More to come and we'll finally find out what's wrong with Sakura and more about Syaoran and Ayumi. Need at least 3 reviews before I update! So please review and I'll try to update soon. Until then, bye!


	16. think it over

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!

----------------------- -------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_Italics—people signing_

_-------------------------- --------------_

Back To the Basics

Part 16 (think it over)

Ayumi blinked staring at Syaoran. She looked at him and said. "Honda-san? I haven't seen him after… you know.."

Syaoran looked at her and said firmly. "Don't lie to me. For the pass two days I've seem see images of you. But seeing you here means that you couldn't have gotten out. IF you haven't gotten out then Tomo is behind it."

She looked at him and chuckled, "Syaoran-chan you haven't changed at all. Still want things to go your way. Why are you so dead set on me having anything to this what you are talking about?" She smirked at him.

He turned his head away. He then turned and looked her straight in the eye, " You, I take it haven't changed at all also. All I want to know is if you had contact with Honda."

"Well what if I say I'm not interested in talking to you. If you think of something… that you'd like to trade with me…" She paused placing a smirk on her face.  
"then maybe we can talk."

Syaoran stood up and said. "Forget it Ayumi… After all this time I thought you would have figured out what you did wrong. Then again maybe that's why you were a double agent." He then pressed a botton on the wall and stepped out of the room.

00 Syaoran's car 00

Sakura glanced over at Syaoran as he drove back to the office. She turned away and started out the window. She then turned to look at Syaoran again. She then said as they made a left turn. "You don't mind if we stop for a while right? I want to pick something up at the store."

Syaoran shook his head. "No; not at all." He found a place to park and turned off the engine.

As she unbuckled her seat belt, she felt him watch her. She got out of the car.She turned to him and said, "Can you wait for me in the park across the street?" He nodded his head and then unbuckled his seat belt.

00 Park00

Syaoran sat under a tree. He watched as children ran around chasing each other. After a few minutes he felt someone sit down next to him on the wooden bench. He turned to find Sakura, with two pop sickles in her hands.

With a soft smile she handed on to him. Then started to unwrap her own. He slowly unwrapped his and started to lick the orange flavor ice. He turned towards her and asked. "So you went to get these?"

She nodded her head as she worked on her strawberry flavored ice. "Yeah, you didn't look too happy after coming out. So I thought this might help."

"You sure surprise me at times. That's why I like you." He said with a smile.

"That's good to know. It would be strange if I went out with someone who didn't feel the same way about me." Her facial expression change as her right ear started to ring. She pressed lightly onto it hoping it would stop.

Syaoran noticed and asked in a worry tone, "Are you alright? Sakura…. Sakura…"

The pain subsided after a few seconds. She looked up at him and said. "Yeah, fine… My ear just started to ring. Nothing is wrong…" She then continued on her ice pop.

He gave her a doubtful look with her amber eyes. "Are you sure? You don't want to go to the hospital and check it out?"

"It's really nothing to worry about. Now let's finish this and head back. They're waiting for us." She said changing the subject.

00 Later that afternoon/ TIU 00

Syaoran and Sakura got off the elevator and were surprised to find Eriol waiting for them. They walked up to him. He stood up from the wall and sighed. "The mayor is waiting for you. He is right now in Yuki-san's office."

"Ok, I'm going over there now." He turned towards Sakura and said. "You head back and see if you can dig up any new info on Honda… It's not likely Ayumi is going help us."

Sakura nodded her head. They watched as Syaoran made his way to Yuki's office. Eriol then turned to her and asked. "You guys went to see Ayumi?"

"Yeah, but we didn't get much." She said as they headed down the hall.

"I see and how did Syaoran take it?" Asked Eriol

"I guess ok. He wasn't in the mood to tell me. But I can tell it didn't go well. I mean seeing the person that betray you after all that time is hard." Said Sakura as they got near the office.

"I take it, Syaoran told you about Ayumi…." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Not everything. But I got the basic idea." She said as they entered the office.

00 Next day/ TIU 00

Syaoran walked in to find everyone already at work except Sakura. As he hung up his coat he asked Tomoyo, "Is Sakura sick?"

Tomoyo looked up from her computer. She glanced at Sakura desk and answer. "No Sakura's not sick… Her brother need her to do something for him this morning."

She silently let out a sigh of relief when Syaoran nodded his head. She had told Sakura the night before that, she had made an appointment for her to see the doctor. Sakura was set on not going and that nothing was wrong with her ear. After an hour or two Sakura finally gave in and said that she would go. She now hoped that there was nothing wrong with her.

"So what do you have on Honda-san?" Syaoran's voice brought her back.

Chiharu placed her mug down and said. "Well after he got away I've been keeping tabs on him. He came back into the country two weeks ago. He came back under the name Charles Takauri. But we know it's him. Takashi matched the facial features and they match up."

"He is also living in a different neighbor hood as last time and got a job as a waiter in a diner. So far we have nothing to link him to the shooting." Said Eriol tapping his pen on the desk.

"As for the forensics… There are no finger prints and the foot prints are too soft to get anything since it rained the night before. But from the raffle and the sand bag it is something that Tomo would use." Said Tomoyo as she sipped her coffee.

Syaoran sighed. He ran his hands through his messy chestnut hair. He looked at his team and said. "It's not going to work. Not with the evidence we have on him. It's too general. Anyone can use the raffle he uses along with the sand bag. We need more stuff to nail him. The only way to get him is to have him call us and tell us the exact playing cards."

Suddenly the phone rang and Takashi pick up. He hung up a few minutes later and turned towards Syaoran. "That was Jet. He said that the conference with the media is set for one this afternoon."

Syaoran nodded his head. "That's fine… The mayor will also be there… He was the one that also suggest that we do this conference."

00 Afternoon/ TIU Lobby 00

Sakura entered to find the lobby filled with reporters. She spotted him at the podium talking. Her right ear had given out on her and now she had to relay on reading lips but wasn't going to tell anyone just yet.

She clipped her ID on her gray suit jacket and stood by a marble poll to read his lips. She smiled at him and then watched as he stepped aside to let the mayor speak. She waved at him to get his attention and smiled.

"_It's nice to see you today. I thought you were never show up_." He signed so he wouldn't interrupt the conference.

_"I thought about not showing up. But since you practically live here now, this is the only way I can see you." _ They stood in front of the elevators waiting for it to arrive.

They stepped into the elevator and he asked. _"So did you take care of what your brother wanted?" _

_"Yeah, all taken care of. He called me last night and told me he needed me to get him something. So how is everything going with the case?" _She asked changing the subject.

_"Still hoping to get him to call. Just not sure how yet. If only Ayumi would help. If we don't get him soon someone else will die soon." _Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

00 Bullpen 00

Sakura and Syaoran entered to find the time watching the plasma screen they just got. They walked up to find the mayor in the middle of his speech. Syaoran sighed after a few minutes and mumbled, "Don't do anything stupid…. Don't do anything stupid. Stay cool."

After a few minutes Eriol turned the tv off. They all headed back to their desk. Takashi then said. "It doesn't look good for him.. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"You and your prediction." Said Chiharu in a sarcastic tone. After a few minute she added. "But you're right….. If Tomo is the really the one we are after what he said is going to get himself killed."

Syaoran leaned forward on his desk and then said. "In that case we need to get him before he gets to the mayor."

00 Sakura and Tomoyo's apartment/10:43 PM 00

"So… what are you doing to do?" Asked Tomoyo as they sat on the coach with Kero laying on the floor "Are you going to tell Syaoran?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head. Tomoyo stared at her with her eyes wide. "What do you mean you're not going to tell him? He's your partner and your boyfriend. Not only that it's because he cares about you."

Sakura looked at her and then said "That's the point. He loves me. I can't give him more pressure as it is. If I tell him he's not going to let me work. He'll want me to go to England for the surgery."

"So that's good…. That's a good thing." Said Tomoyo

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "It is not. Not when he has to worry about some crazy sniper and Ayumi who can help us but isn't going too. All I can do now is help him catch the guy and then head to England afterward. I'll tell Yuki-san about my plans tomorrow morning." After that she signaled Kero to follow her to her room.

Tomoyo was about to response but decided not too. She ran her hand through her wavy violet hair. – Why is she doing this? If she tells Syaoran the truth it wouldn't be such a problem. He loves her and wants the best for her. –

00 Next day/ Yuki's office 00

Yuki let out a sigh as Sakura sat in front of him. He pushed up his thin framed glasses and asked, "Are you sure about this? You really want to leave after this case?"

Sakura nodded and answer. "Yes, I don't think I can be any more help to the team and now that I have to read there lips….. I will be in England for about three weeks for the surgery but I don't think I can come back here."

He looked away for a moment, deep in thought. He then said, "Let's just leave our hats at the door here. As your friend I don't think that it's a good idea… You are part of the team and they all care about you. I know Syaoran really does and when he finds out he isn't going to let you go."

"I know, but this is for the best… I appreciate everything everyone has done for me… But I can't stay." She said as she kept her tears back.

Yuki let out another sigh and then said. "Well I guess there is nothing I can do. When you are ready hand in your resignation; I will have it processed immediately. As for Syaoran would you like me to tell him?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll tell him. But first there is something I would like you to let me do. I need to visit Ayumi by myself. I need your permission in order to get in with out a senior agent since it a maximum security place."

"Are you hoping she'll tell you something?" She nodded her head. He then reached into his desk and pulled out an ID and handed to her. "In that case.. Good luck. But Sakura-chan, I do hope you think things over. There still room for change" She stood up and bowed before leaving the room.

00 County Jail 00

Ayumi entered to find Sakura seated, She sat down and they both were silent for a moment. Ayumi raked her hand through her hair as Sakura introduced herself.

Ayumi turned to look at her. "So you're Agent Kinomoto. I heard that you are Syaoran-kun's girlfriend. I see why he picked you. Cute, sweet and innocent. Now what can I do for you? I'm sure you didn't come here just to introduce yourself to me."

Sakura leaned forward and said. "You got that right. I want you to help us catch Tomo Honda. He got away a year ago and he's back."

Ayumi turned her head away and chuckled. She leaned back in her metal chair. Then said. "You think just because you come here in person I'll help you? I told Syaoran last time that once he finds something to trade with me I'll think about and then trade with him." She smirked and said. "The deal is the same with you."

Sakura leaned back and said "Fine…" She then raised her hand and started to sign slowly. Ayumi gave her a bewildered look.

"I don't know what you are saying." Sakura signed the same thing again.

_"I think you do. You and Syaoran's little sister are good friends. She is deaf and communicates only with sign language."_

Ayumi raised an eyebrow and said. "So what does that mean? It means nothing."

_"It means that you cared enough to learn." _Sakura paused and sighed. _"Look all I want is your help. You are the only one that can help us. Do this for Syaoran ok? I know you still care about him. I saw you the way you talked to him. You really wanted him to forgive you but you couldn't bring yourself to ask him."_

"How do you know that?" Ayumi asked in shock."

_"I may be deaf my I can still read your body language. This is the only thing that is stopping Syaoran from fully trusting someone. I may be his girlfriend. I still see that 'wall' around him. By helping him you are getting him to forgive you because accepting the truth that you may be wrong is hard." _ She lowered her hands and waited for Ayumi's replay.

Ayumi wiped away her tears and then said. "Ok, I'll help you." She took a deep breath before continuing. "The person Syaoran saw was my twin sister, who came to see me yesterday and told me that someone was after her. I think she wanted to Syaoran; to ask for help. As for Honda-san… I've seen him two weeks ago. He only came to warn me that he was going to finish what we never did, a year ago."

Sakura sat there silently. She then bowed in her seat. With a soft smile she said._ "Thank you for your help. When you get a chance you should give Syaoran a call and clear there." _With that she stood up and left.

00 One wk later / TIU 00

Sakura had told Eriol, Takashi and Chiharu the news for her leaving after the case. They had all tried to get her to change her mind but she would not listen. So they promised to keep it a secret from Syaoran for the time being. But Sakura had a feeling that Syaoran might have had a clue.

Tomoyo looked up from her computer and said. "I just found out that the mayor is out of surgery and recovering but the reporters are waiting for us to make a statement." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her and she repeated her sentence.

"You have got to joking." Said Eriol. Tomoyo shook her head.

"It must have been the statement he made… I told him not to say anything crazy." Said Syaoran in a disappointed tone.

Everyone let out a sigh. "Now what do we do?" asked Chiharu.

Syaoran then asked from his desk. "Chiharu the reports have arrived right?"

"Yes, they got here ten minutes ago." Chiharu said as she looked at her computer screen.

Eriol noticed a glint in Syaoran's eyes. He walked over to his desk. He then sat on the edge and leaned forward. In a low tone yet was sure the other people heard him. "Don't do anything stupid Syaoran. It's not worth risking your life."

Syaoran looked up at him. He straighten his tie and removed his black suit jacket from the back of his chair. As he slipped it on he said. "I'm the team leader on the case. If a statement is what they want, then that is what they'll get." With that he walked out of the room.

---------------------- ---

AN: That's all for now. Please review. Until the next part, bye!


	17. what is right

Thanks for the reviews. KEEP THEM COMING!

------------------ ---------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_italics- people signing_

_-------------- ------------_

Back To the Basics

Part 17 (What is right)

Sakura sat at her desk in shock as she read what Syaoran was telling the press. She looked over Eriol and said. "I thought you warned him."

Eriol nodded and said. "I did… but I can only do so much. You and I both know he is stubborn." Before he could say any more Sakura walked out of the room hastily.

"Now look what you've done." Stated Tomoyo

Eriol glared at her from his desk as Takashi and Chiharu's attention remained on the plasma screen. "What did you want me to do, tie him up?"

"You already know Sakura is having a hard time and now that Syaoran has decided to put himself in the middle things are going to get worst." Said Tomoyo as her violet eyes darkened

He snorted at her comment. "Wow, wow Syaoran throwing himself in the middle of our case is my doing?" He stared at her, his eyes also narrowing. "If you were listening earlier I had warned him not to do that. I never wanted him in the middle of this."

The couple glared at each other intently. Takashi turned off the television and then said. "Look, us arguing is going to change the fact that Syaoran did this. Right now we need to find Ayumi's sister, Mimi and get this figured out."

00 TIU Lobby 00

Syaoran stepped away from the stand as reports continued to flash their camera lights in his face. He made his way pass them and headed for the elevator. As he was walking towards it he found Sakura leaning against a pillar.

With a weak smile he asked. "Hey what are you doing here? Did you find Mimi?"

Sakura glared at him and signed _"What was that? What do you think you are doing?" _Her eyes reflected anger as they stood there.

Syaoran glanced at their surrounding and then straighten his tie. He then took his left hand and gently led her away towards the stair case.

Once the door of the staircase closed Syaoran turned and faced Sakura, who stood in front of him with her hands at her hip. He took a step towards her but she moved back. He sighed and then said

"I know you're mad at what happen. I really didn't think I'd have to put myself in the middle of all this. But this is the only way to get Tomo. If the bullet was any closer to the heart the mayor would have died. We've already spent two weeks on this case."

"That is the answer to the problem; making yourself his next target?" She stared at him. "You aren't the only one on the team. Eriol and the rest of us are ready to help you. Why didn't you tell us?"

"There wasn't enough time. The reporters wanted an answer and I gave them what they wanted to hear and used it to get him to call us." He said trying to hold her hand but she moved away.

She then looked at him and said in a pleading tone. "You didn't need to do that. We're looking for Ayumi's sister now. It turns out that her sister was trying to look for you. But she was too afraid to talk to you."

He gave her confused look. "What are you talking about? Mimi went to look for her?" He mumbled the last part. He then looked up and asked. "What… you went to see Ayumi by yourself?"

She lowered her head and nodded. "Are you crazy? Why did you do that?" He asked.

Her eyes narrowed and then said as tears began to form in her eyes. _"Why? Why? Syaoran…. I can't hear anything thing you're saying. I'm reading your lips right now. Getting Ayumi to help us is only way we can solve the case."_

He stared at her in shock. He took a deep breath and asked in a shaking tone. "What do you mean you can't hear? How long has this be going on?"

She was about to answer when her cell phone vibrated. She removed it from her pants pocket and turned it on. She read the text-message and then looked up. "Tomo just called. He's looking for you. We'll talk about this later."

He stood there breathing slowly, letting everything he just heard sink in. She looked down at him from her spot on top of the first landing. He then stomped up the stairs walking briskly pass her.

She watched as he passed. – I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd have to tell you like that. I didn't think I'd do it here in the staircase of where we work. If there was a choice I'd never wanted the explosion to happen. I never wanted to lose the rest of my hearing. I don't want to leave you.- She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and hurried up the stairs.

00 Bullpen 00

Syaoran and Sakura hurried into the room. Tomoyo extended the receiver to him and then flipped on the tape recorder along with speaker. Tomoyo was ready to sign the conversation to Sakura. Syaoran cleared his throat before he spoke.

"This is Agent Li Syaoran." Said Syaoran into the phone

"It's so good to hear your voice again, Agent Li…. I'm guessing you got my message from the mayor." Came a cold voice on the other end. Everyone on the team just glanced at each other.

"I got your message…. But I must say. This is sure taking long. You were always a fast talker. Why did you kill so many people?" Syaoran asked.

Tomo chuckled and then said. "I need a way to send you a message. Thought that that would be the best way. The explosion with the surveillance truck didn't seem to get your attention. You and I both know how good you are. I let you get away with what I wanted a year ago, but this time you're not going to win."

He eyes narrowed as he spoke into the receiver. "You really think that you can get way with it."

Tomo laughed again. "We'll just see…. We'll just see… Oh by the way, tell your little girlfriend, Ayumi that it was nice seeing her again." He paused and then said. "I see now why you fell for her. It's been a while and she still pretty." Then the line went die.

Takashi turned off the tape recorder and speaker as Syaoran placed the phone down. He propped himself in Tomoyo's desk. After a few minutes of silence he looked up. "We have to get this guy soon."

"I'm sorry, but what was he saying about 'what I let you get away with a year ago' Is it like gold or something?" asked Sakura

Eriol looked at her and said. "It's like gold but in a figurative meaning. The item he is talking about is the master list of undercover agents we have working around the world. There are two lists and are kept on a secure location. Tomo was after it and we quickly switch location. The only way to access it is through a website and password."

"So how does Ayumi's sister fit into it? I know that Ayumi made a copy of the old program and before she was able to get to him you guys arrested her which changed everything." Said Sakura

Takashi sighed before answering her. "She is a computer wiz. Even without the password she can get in. Ayumi had her once help us debug the original disk. We though we could trust her. I guess we were wrong."

Syaoran stood up. He looked at everyone and said. "Check to make sure the desk is still locked up. And looked for Mimi… If we find her we can find Tomo, since he is using her get in. I need to talk to Yuki-san and update him on the case." He glanced at Sakura, who then walked back to her desk.

00 Yuki's office 00

"Thank you for updating me. I'm sure once we find Mimi-san everything will be closed." Said Yuki leaning back in his chair.

Syaoran nodded as he straighten his dark red tie. He cleared his throat as he sat in the chair. Yuki raised and eyebrow. He then said, "I take it; you still want to say something?"

Syaoran cleared his throat again. He nodded his head. "It's about Agent Kinomoto."

His boss nodded his head. "I take it, you know about her current condition."

"Yes, she has already told me. I also figured out something was wrong. I just pretended not to notice; hoping she'd change her mind." He sighed and then said, "I may not want her to leave but she has made her decision." Syaoran held back his surprise when he heard what he did. "It will be very unfortunate that she will be leaving us. She is a very good agent."

"Is there anyway to keep her? I mean for the team. We've been getting along great and I don't want to lose such a great agent ether." He asked leaning forward slightly.

Yuki sighed. He then shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think there is anything I can do. She was the one that suggested she resign.."

Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned back in the leather seat. Yuki then said. "Syaoran, as your friend, I know how you feel… But Sakura has to do what she thinks is best for her. Sometimes love means letting the one person you love go. Knowing that she is happy is what matters the most."

He nodded his head in agreement, before raking his hands through his hair. He stood up. "I understand… Well I better get back to work."

00 Syaoran's Apt/ one day later 00

Syaoran rubbed his eyes as he unlocked the door after seeing Sakura standing in front of his door, through the peek hole. He smiled at her and patted Kero before looking up.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked as she entered looking at him.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry did I wake you?" She asked as they made their way to his living room.

He shook his head as they sat down. "No, I was going to wake up in an hour to get ready for work. So I have a feeling that you didn't come here just to see me in the morning right?" He asked with a smirk.

"No," She replied as Kero laid on the rug next to coffee table. "I wanted to talk about us and what happen yesterday." She paused again before continuing. "I'm sorry; I really didn't want to tell you about my condition like that. It just came out like that."

Syaoran nodded his head looking at her as she turned her body towards him. "I understand… I wouldn't have hoped you take it so lightly. If I were to say that I wasn't worry about the being his next target I would be lying. But Sakura…" This time it was his turn to pause.

"Sakura, you don't have to leave after the case." He started to say but she stopped him by shaking her head.

She did not think that she would be able to say what she wanted to so decided to start signing._ "It's not going to work… not unless I go to England to have the surgery. I'm sorry Syaoran…"_

_"So what are you trying to tell me? If you're worried about our relationship; you don't have to worry. If England is where you need go I'll wait…"_

She shook her head._ "You don't understand… Syaoran, I can't go to England.. knowing that you're worried about me." _Suddenly his telephone rang. He held his hand up to tell her to wait.

He picked up the black cordless phone by the coach. After talking into it for a few minutes he turned it off with a sigh. He looked up at her and said. "Eriol said Tomoyo thinks she's found Mimi."

She nodded and went to get Kero. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She was about the leave when he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he said. "I'll drop you off at the apartment and then we'll drive in together."

She was about to disagree and say that she can head home and somehow managed to take him up on his offer.

00 TIU 00

"What do we have?" asked Syaoran briskly walking to the office with Sakura in tow. Everyone was busy working at their desk.

Tomoyo was the first to answer. "We have the location of Mimi… She is the only one at the house. The Agents have asked around and they said Tomo hasn't gone near that house."

He nodded and then looked at Eriol who also confirmed her findings. Takashi looked up and said. "The disk in right spot. There has been no tampering with the program or it's security system."

"Can we move in on Mimi?" asked Syaoran afterward. Tomoyo nodded and that when ever they're ready they can get her to come in.

Syaoran then asked Eriol and Sakura to join him in bring her in. But since they were not sure if Tomo is leaking around they will have to be careful.

00 Outside Tokyo / 2 ½ hr later 00

Sakura and Eriol were kneeling in the wet snow behind a few bushes and trees. They were keeping an eye on Syaoran who made sure that there was someone in the house. Sakura noticed Syaoran walking back hunched over so he would not be detected.

She squinted and said to Eriol with a raffle in his hand. "He says that the heater is running and there is someone inside."

Just as Eriol was about to respond shots where fired. Eriol pushed her to the ground . Syaoran also heard the shots and dropped onto the snow. While he was down he pulled out his gun.

After a few seconds the shooting had stopped. Sakura and Eriol looked up and found Syaoran moving towards the front of the house. He did not get far when he suddenly fell back from the impact of a bullet.

Sakura saw that and shouted. "Syaoran's been hit!" Eriol tried to grab her arm to stop her but missed and she pushed pass the trees and bushes.

When she reached him he was making his was towards the car parked in the drive way. He spotted her running towards him. – What is she thinking? She's not covered. She's going to get hurt… We don't even know where the shooter is. –

"Are you alright?" She asked checking him for blood. He quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the side of the car.

With a firm and glaring look said. "Don't you ever do that again! You could have gotten shot." She nodded her head vigorously reading his lips. With a sigh he said. "I'm alright… the vest took the hit for me."

Before he could say anymore the shooting started again. Syaoran pulled open the passenger side door and usher Sakura inside. He looked at her as she got in and said. "Stay in here and don't go anywhere." She nodded her head just as he closed the door.

He ran hunch back across the snow where Eriol waited for him. Eriol looked at him and said. "The guy is down… but ran away…"

Syaoran nodded and then said. "Ok, let's go check on Mimi." As they were heading towards the house they heard a car engine start. Their head snapped to the left to see the dark green car speeding from the driveway and down the snow covered street.

Syaoran cursed into the air and he ran after the car. Eriol meanwhile pulled out his cell phone and dialed the office number. He also ran after Syaoran saying into the phone "Suspect is getting away in a green four-door with agent inside. License plate number EY124."

They stopped running when the as the car continued down the road. Syaoran leaned forward slight catching his breath. He stood up as his eyes stared intently at the car. "Damn it…." He said.

Eriol let out a long puff of air into the chilly winter air. He looked at Syaoran and said. "Don't worry man; we'll get her back and Tomo."

Syaoran turned to look at his friend and said "I hope so…" - Please God; please make sure she's safe until we find her. Please –

----------------------------- ---

AN: That's all for now. Will Sakura be alright? You'll just have to read the last chapter to find out. Once again I need 3 reviews to update once more. Thanks**. Oh yeah, I'm thinking about a sequel. What do you guys think? Do you want one?** Until the final chapter, bye for now!


	18. hello and goodbye

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER.I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. ENJOY!

---------------------- ------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_italics—people signing_

_-------------------- --------_

Back to the Basics

Part 18 (hello and goodbye)

Sakura sat in the back seat nervously glancing at the gun that was pointed towards her. Mimi had gotten into the car and stepped on the gas petal before she had a chance to get out. Not long down the road Mimi spotted her through the rear view mirror and ordered her to sit up. She couldn't see what she was saying but figured it out.

"What are you doing in my car? Did Tomo send you to make sure I'm doing my job?" asked Mimi as she drove down the snow cover road.

Sakura looked at her and then said in slight shaky voice."I can't hear you. I'm deaf.. You have to look at me."

Mimi turned her head to the left and repeated her question. Sakura took a deep breath before replaying. "I wasn't sent by Tomo. I'm with Tokyo Investigation Unit. We came to your house to ask you about Tomo."

"Tomo didn't send you?" She asked again turning her head so Sakura could read her lips.

"No, but Tomo might have wanted to kill you because someone was shooting at your house." Said Sakura as Mimi slowly lowered the gun and placed it on the dashboard.

The car was soon filled with silence. Both girls deep in thought of what was going to happen next.

00 Bullpen/ 5pm 00

"Ok, now I went everyone to check every house, train station, building, Takashi see if they find the car on the road. Now get to work." Syaoran said in front of a new white wash board. Eriol cleared his throat and then asked.

"Do you want us to check the rivers?" Syaoran stared at him. Then said in a loud voice, just as Tomoyo walked in.

"Did I say we were looking for a body, people? We are going to find Agent Kinomoto alive; do you hear me?"

Everyone nodded and then went back to work. Tomoyo walked up to him and handed him a cup of coffee. She gave him and weak smile and said

"Don't worry, Syaoran.. We're going to find Sakura." Syaoran nodded his head as he stared at the large map of Japan on the wall. – I never thought I'd have to use this map on one of my teammates."

00 Abandon houses 00

Sakura sat down on a coach as Mimi placed the gun of the coffee table. Mimi turned to face her as Sakura sat still. The room remained silent for about five minutes. But to Sakura it felt like hours.

"So I take it that you guys know about Tomo's plan?" She said now sitting in front of Sakura.

"Yes, we only found out about it … If you let me go I can help you. My team can help you." Said Sakura looking at her.

Mimi shook her head. Her blue highlights were now orange. "I can't… Honda threaten to have my sister killed. I can't… I can't… She may have betrayed her team but she doesn't deserve to die."

"Then let me go…" She paused staring into Mimi's dark eyes. "You can leave me somewhere. We're too far away from the city. By the time I get back Honda would have gotten the program." Mimi stood up without answering her.

She helped Sakura up and placed her on a one of the wooden chairs in the dimly lite room. She then used her scarf and tied her to the chair. "I'm sorry but it's too risky. Once I've done what Honda wants I'll let you go."

00 Next morning/TIU/2AM 00

Syaoran, who was sleeping on one of the cots in the office; woke up to sound of a dog barking. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over slight. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge.

"Hey, Kero. What are you doing here?" He asked as Kero sat next to the cot. He was shoving his feet into his shoes as Tomoyo entered the office with Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu still working. The other agents where sent home to get some rest. But were to return right away if they were paged.

"Sorry, about that. I was going home to change my clothes when I found him sitting by the door. I guess he sensed something was wrong because I couldn't get him to leave his spot."

Eriol walked by and gave Kero a doggie treat. "It's alright.. With Kero here the room doesn't feel so empty." Syaoran said as Eriol walked back to his seat.

Takashi and Chiharu spotted working for a moment. They smiled at the scene in front of them Takashi then looked at Chiharu and said "Maybe we should get a dog?"

With a raised eyebrow his wife asked. "And why do you think we should get a dog?"

He smiled and said. "If I said I always wanted one… would that work?" Chiharu shook her head and asked clutching to folder to her chest.

"Who may I ask is going to walk him?" Takashi shrugged his shoulder.

"We can get a dog walker." he answered with a grin.

Chiharu chuckled at that response. "I think one pet is enough. Your hamster might feel negated. If you like I can see I can get you a leash and you can walk her around the house as long as you want." The team could help but giggle at Chiharu response.

Takashi pouted and mumbled. "Party-popper." Chiharu gave him a stern look and then said.

"I heard that mister!" Then winked at him, which caused him to smile.

Syaoran sighed when he saw the empty coffee pots. He ran a hand through his messy chestnut hair. He then turned to the team and asked. "Why isn't there any coffee when we work like crazy?"

"Don't worry, I already got Agent Ameda to get us some hot coffee when she comes in, in about an hour." Said Tomoyo looking up from the papers in her hand.

Syaoran let out a sigh as he made himself a cup of coffee

00 Abandon house /5AM 00

Sakura awoke to the smell of coffee. She blinked a few times until her vision returned. She found herself untied and sleeping on the coach. She uncurled herself and found Mimi silently eating breakfast at he only table in to the room. She walked over to the table and sat down.

"Morning" She said as Mimi handed her a cup of coffee and bagel.

"Morning…. Did you sleep well?" Mimi asked looking up at her. She took a sip of coffee before replaying.

"I've had better." She paused and then asked. "What are you going to do about Honda-san?"

"Finished what I started and hack into the site. I'll let you go after I've hacked in." Said Mimi in a serous tone.

"No, I'll stay with you until the job is complete. You can use me as a hostage… That way he'll have to keep his side of the deal.

Sakura continued on her breakfast as Mimi sat there thinking. After a few minutes she answer. "Ok, but first we're going to need to somewhere. Once you're done we'll head out." Sakura nodded and tried to finish off the food as quickly as possible.

00 TIU /3PM 00

Syaoran stood behind Tomoyo as she typed away on her computer. He watched as weird numbers and letters flashed onto the screen. He then asked "So do we have a location on them yet?"

"No, not yet… but…." She turned her head to the right and said. "Someone just logged onto the mirror page."

He then looked at Eriol and Takashi. They looked up and said. "No, yet… so far we haven't found the car. We have feeling the plate numbers are fake and we are looking for the model."

Chiharu walked in to the room carrying a tray of coffee. She set the paper tray on Sakura's desk. Then with a grin said. "I just got word that Tomo will be visiting Mimi tonight."

Syaoran stood up slowly as he stood hunch back as Tomoyo's desk for the past hour. As he was retying his tie he said. "Good, now we need to find them before Tomo get to them. Knowing Mimi she would have broken into the system."

00 1 hr later/ TIU 00

Tomoyo looked up from her computer screen to find everyone working at their desk. She gave her computer screen on last click and smiled. – Gottcha!- She flipped some of her violet hair behind her shoulder and said. "You guys a found them."

Syaoran stood up from his desk and asked. "Are you sure?" She nodded her head and clicked on another icon on her screen so the image would appear on the large screen on the wall.

"They are at Devil's drive. It is also where Tomo is now living. They must have picked this place so he can get to Mimi easily." Said Tomoyo

Takashi looked at the team and said. " I also a got call from the screech party and they said that they found the car with the same plate number, which have been scramble."

Syaoran grabbed his coat and said "Everyone let's get going. We have to get there soon. Tomoyo, we'll keep connected with the wireless headphones and get backup." Tomoyo nodded as the rest of the grabbed their coats and followed Syaoran to the parking lot.

00 Devil's drive 00

Sakura watched as Mimi and a tall 5"6 guy in a dark blue t-shirt with gray jeans. She walked as they sat in front of a black laptop. She quickly adverted her gaze when Tomo asked Mimi;

"Who's she?" Mim glanced at her and then said.

"She works for TIU…." Tomo nodded and asked.

"Are you in?" Mimi made a few more taps on the laptop and then answer.

"Two more firewalls and we're in." Suddenly the room filled with smoke and people in black uniforms and masks busted into the room. They grabbed Sakura and pushed Mimi and Tomo into the ground.

"Tomo… you think we wouldn't get you. I guess you lost this cat and mouse game." Said Syaoran in a bullet proof vest and large raffle. Tomo looked back at him with a smirk on his face.

"You're too late Agent Li… I got through the system. The disk will be picked up in ten minutes." As two other officers pulled Tomo up and handcuffed him, Syaoran lowered his gun.

"I think you're the one who's late." Glancing at the laptop where another agent sat and double checked the program. The agent looked up and gave thumbs up sign. " But that doesn't matter. The site was just a mirror site. The disk is still safe." He turned towards the other agents and said to them. "Take them away."

00 Outside the house 00

Sakura's emerald eyes fell upon Tomo and Mimi who was being taken to the car. Her eyes then fell upon Syaoran who was walking up to her. She held the blanket around herself since it was cold and continued to breathe deeply into an oxygen mask.

She removed the mask when he was in front of her. She watched as he handed his raffle to another agent, along with the mask. He gave her a small smile and asked. "You sure know how have fun. Isn't this the second time you were a hostage?"

She shrugged her shoulders before replaying. "I guess. But where would the fun be if I wasn't."

He then walked up to her and wrapped her in his arm. He whispered into her ear. "I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried." He knew she could not hear him but he felt like he needed to say it.

She nodded her head and closed her eyes. She could not hear but she could figure out what he said. She inhaled his autumn scented aftershave. She then pushed herself away from him and said. "I have something to tell you. Do you think we can go somewhere to talk?" He nodded and then helped removed the blanket from around her body and then took her to his car.

00 Church 00

Sakura and Syaoran sat in the brightly lite church filled with candles. He watched as she said a little pray and then turned to look at him. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and said. "What I wanted to tell you yesterday was that I can't be with you."

"What? What are you talking about? You know I love you." He said looking at her and taking hold her hand, folded in her lap.

"I know… and I love you too. But I don't know how long I'll be gone… We can't go on like this. It isn't right for me to ask you to wait for me. I'm sorry." Syaoran shook his head

"Tell me what's really going on. Sakura… I know that there is more to the story."

"Syaoran… this chance you gave me… I really appreciate it. I've learned a lot and you made me feel like part of the team. But our relationship went to fast. It's spinning out of control. We don't know enough about each other and with our job it could kill us. I freaked out when I saw you get shot.." She paused and then looked at him.

_"I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have ran to you at that moment but I couldn't help myself. And I don't want ether of us to get hurt. Me leaving will help us clear out minds. Think things through…. I'm sorry Syaoran."_She said

She then leaned forward and planted a light kiss on his lips. She the stood up and walked out of the church. He turned to call after her. She paused for a moment but after a few seconds she continued to walk out of the church.

00 One wk later (Friday)/5:30 PM 00

Tomoyo handed her the car keys and said. "Take you time. I'm going to the movies with Chiharu." Sakura nodded and then pocketed the keys into her suit pocket.

Afterwards she gave the room one last look. Her emerald eyes fell upon Syaoran who sat at his desk working on paper work. He stood up and walked towards her desk. With a soft smile he asked. "Do you need help with that?"

She nodded her head. She then handed him the cardboard box in front of her. She flipped her lights off and they headed out of the office.

00 Parking lot 00

Syaoran watched as Sakura placed the box on the car. He watched as she slammed the door close and sighed. She then turned towards him and gave a bow, which he returned. He then watched as she got into the car.

As the engine started he gave the window a light tap. She looked up and rolled it down. "There was something I didn't get to tell you…" She nodded her head letting, him know she was listening. "I want to thank you for bring trust back into my life."

A smile appeared her face. "We're very welcome. I'm glad I was able to help you. Take care." He nodded and then watched as she drove away.

As he stood there he felt his cell phone vibrate. He flipped his phone open and said. "This is Syaoran… Oh Yuki…… yeah, I can come back up." He then snapped the phone shut and headed back to the elevator

00 Airport 00

Sakura waved as Tomoyo as she entered the gate. She slowly made her way into the plane. Her backpack hung over her right shoulder. She glanced at her ticket once more to make sure she had the right seat.

She had the window seat but someone was sitting on the other seat. She cleared her throat and said. "Excuess me… do you think you can stand up for a moment so I can get in?"

The person sitting there lowered the newspaper. Her mouth formed a small "o" when she saw who it was. He stood up and let her pass. Once she was seated she looked at him and asked.

"Syaoran, what are you doing here? Don't you have work today?"

"I do… but the police department in England needed the TIU's help so Yuki decided to send me. He also thought you might get bored while in England so he has arranged for you to work at the TIU stationed in England." He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out the paper.

She took them from him and said, "Wow," She then said. "You do know that it doesn't change what I said last week right?"

He nodded his head. He then took hold of her left hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I know…. But I've been thinking. Maybe things got out hand too fast. We both know that we like each other. But maybe we should have gotten to known each other better. Let's really get to know each other. Then we'll just see where it leads us."

Sakura though about it and then said signing _"I like how that sounds, Agent Li."_

He smiled and answered also signing _"I'm glad you like my ideas, Agent Kinomoto."_

_----------------- -_

AN That's all for now, I hope you like the ending. I wasn't sure if I should have ended like that. **I'm thinking about a sequel but I'm not sure. What do you think and what do you think it should be about? Let me know. You can place them in the review box**. Once again thanks for all your reviews and people that kept reviewing. I kept me going, Until then, bye!


End file.
